Walpurgis (Halloween 2017)
by Ethavisell
Summary: Los ángeles que caen se convierten en demonios en algunas culturas, pero tanto ellos como los humanos que nacieron en ese universo infinito están llenos de magia, amor, emociones y sueños de un mejor futuro. Un ángel caído continúa destruyéndose tras perder su fe en la humanidad y aunque las personas se rompan en mil pedazos, Viktor buscará la forma de huir.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Kósomos**

* * *

**Advertencias: **+18 Lenguaje inapropiado, muertes, violencia.

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que tenga que ver con esta serie y copyright, junto con todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Mitsurou Kubo**. Esto es un fanfic basado en la serie de **MAPPA** y **Sayo Yamamoto**, solo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Luzbel se mantuvo quieto, observando desde un lugar en el nuevo paraíso lo más hermoso de una escena, ver la manera en que jugaban sus dos nietos de apenas cinco años.

—_Yuuri y Viktor_ tienen dos hijos maravillosos —pronunció Luzbel con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Ellos y mis nietos son lo más preciado que tengo hasta ahora. Doy gracias al universo por dejarme ver que el amor es algo infinito que trasciende más allá de lo que alguien pueda imaginar.

—Amor que nunca faltara porque me tendrás a mí también —interrumpió Metatrón dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Veo que estás escribiendo un libro.

—Así es, amor —se lo mostró—, puedes leer el inicio.

La Tierra tuvo tres apocalipsis; el primero fue por fuego, el segundo por agua y el último por culpa del hombre y su ambición. Ellos acabaron con parte de su propia existencia y lo único que quedó de esa guerra son los vestigios de un pasado risueño.

A pesar de que la Tierra había quedado casi desolada, fueron pocos los humanos que lograron sobrevivir al último de los tres grandes cataclismos.

Antes de que todo eso pasara, más bien antes de que la Tierra existiera, preexiste una leyenda donde los ángeles y señores del universo creaban vida.

Una historia en particular que todos conocen, es la historia de Luzbel y Metatrón, dos seres luminosos que tuvieron dos hijos en común producto de su enamoramiento _—los ángeles les llamaban a sus hijos "luces"—_ porque nacían como pequeñas bolas de luz de diversos colores puesto que eran almas puras de la creación.

Lo cierto es que ellos dos tuvieron dos luces que no eran hermanos de sangre, pero si almas gemelas.

—Wow, me parece un libro hermoso y con mucho contenido acerca de la historia de Yuuri y Viktor, pero supongo que también habrá un poquito de nosotros —Metatrón se sentó a su lado para ayudarlo a darle ideas.

—Sí, y es hora de que continúe escribiendo, ¿me ayudas? —Empuñó una pluma y algo de papel para empezar a contar todo lo sucedido.

—Por supuesto que sí —Metatrón encantado se sentó a su lado para apoyarlo.

Entre ambos empezaron a relatar un poco más sobre los textos, de cómo fue el inicio de todo y sobre todo cómo fue su amor.

Hace miles de billones de años en ese universo ya había luz y oscuridad, ambas eran una de las miles de formas de energía de las cuales ya se habían derivado muchas cosas como; las galaxias, estrellas, planetas, agujeros y mucho más que eso.

No fue hasta después de un tiempo que comenzó el desenfreno de la vida como tal, ya saben, las criaturas de todo tipo comenzaron a emanar como retoños de primavera en pleno apogeo y en todas sus formas. De ese modo, también surgieron el resto de las cosas y no era magia, era energía pura, una energía a la que llamamos _VIS MOTRIX _y que solo se encuentra esparcida en el universo.

Los primeros en surgir fueron los _soberanos o líderes_ de una especie parecida a los humanos; luego _querubines, tronos, serafines_, finalmente _ángeles, arcángeles y toda su especie_, pero cuando los mismos no tenían aquellos títulos con que el mundo los conoce ahora.

Su imagen y semejanza siempre fue idéntica a la de los hombres mortales, solo que más bellos y no tan perfectos, porque carecían de muchas cosas que los humanos tienen, por ejemplo, el saber diferenciar emociones y aprender a manejar su temperamento.

Una de sus características es que eran cambiar formas y no tenían sexo alguno, porque podían elegir lo que querían ser, eran y siguen siendo libres de hacerlo. Ellos son luz pura, una que segaría a cualquier humano normal.

Sin embargo, podía tomar forma humana y Luzbel fue uno de los primeros pioneros que decidió hacerlo desafiando la ley de la materia misma.

—¡Auch! Me duele —chilló un hermoso ser de cabellos negros y ojos celestes al pisar aquel piso nuboso en alguna parte del universo—. Qué raro, no debería sentir nada de esto en estos lados del universo.

Al ver que era una espina clavada en su pobre pie, supo que algo iba mal en ese momento: _¿Espinas de rosas en el piso de ese lugar?, ¿estaba viendo bien o no?..._

—¿Estás bien, joven? —Preguntó un hombre de cabellos largos color plateado, ojos negros un poco rasgados.

Parece que el acosador había salido finalmente de su escondite, porque Luzbel no era nada tonto, podía sentirlo desde hace unos días atrás, porque sí, hace tiempo que _"el joven" _de cabellos negros sintió que alguien lo seguía camino a casa.

El ángel, aminorado por el dolor de la espina, suspiró y observó cómo aquel hombre se acercaba para auxiliarlo. De tal modo que apenas pudo expresar unas cuantas palabras sin salir del asombro por su repentina y descarada _"aparición"._

—Eso creo, pues, no sé porque hay espinas de rosas en el cielo. ¿No deberían haber no?, ¿y tú quién eres?...

—¿Y cómo sabes que son espinas de rosas? —Dudo el mayor.

—Porque me gusta leer y recabo información de otros mundos por los textos... —respondió audaz.

—¡Wow! —Se sorprende el hombre de cabellos plateados mirándolo con asombro, eso era peligroso. Menos si la creación no se daba por enterada.

—¿Eh!... ¿Es que no era obvio? Tampoco soy tonto como crees...

Expresó el chico intrigado sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ese hermoso ser que lo miraba de una forma extraña, una que Luzbel podía percibir con mucha facilidad; lo que era normal porque Luzbel desprendía una belleza ilegal y violenta por donde iba, despertando insanos deseos en la mayoría de sus hermanos e incluso alumnos.

Sin más, el menor se sentó sobre una de las piedras para intentar sacarla sin éxito o más bien quería que ese ser le sacara la espinita.

—Quizá porque alguien enamorado cortó rosas de un bajo mundo para su amado. Luego que te cure te diré mi nombre —dijo el mayor con esa dulce sonrisa ladina.

Ese elogio era como dejar caer un poco de agua a la sedienta espiga en crecimiento. Por consiguiente, comenzó deslizando su fina y aterciopelada mano por el pie del menor de forma lenta y atrevida, hasta llegar a la planta de los mismos, donde lo agarró de una forma poco inusual, como una canción conocida por los humanos:

Tú eres la luz,

Tú eres la noche,

Tú eres el color de mi sangre.

Tú eres la cura,

Tú eres el dolor,

Tú eres lo único que quiero acariciar.

Nunca pensé que podría significar tanto, tanto...

El hombre prosiguió con cuidado y sacó la espina de un tajo con un extraño alfiler, haciendo sangrar a Luzbel por la profundidad de la misma. Mágicamente y como si nada hubiese pasado al ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro, se acercó a la herida y succionó sin descansar aquella zona, hasta que finalmente la sanó.

_"Oh Dios, perdona mi pecado...perdona lo que el pecado hizo sin querer; amar por primera vez lo que pensó que era luz..."_ recitó en un pensamiento el adorable Luzbel algo alterado por primera vez. Sus hormonas estaban a flor de piel dejando notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Sí, porque fue la primera vez que Luzbel empezó a imaginar cosas y tatarear esa canción en su mente mientras ese hombre lo curaba. Luzbel solo gimoteaba profundamente al sentir aquella extraña sensación bombear la sangre de su corazón, hasta que cada parte de su cuerpo temblara de una extraña emoción, aunque todo eso fuese nuevo para él.

¿Acaso este era el sentimiento del que hablaban sus otros _compañeros_ del cielo?, sí ese montón de idiotas que terminarían cayendo junto a él algún día:

Tú eres el miedo, no me importa,

Porque nunca me he sentido tan bien.

Sígueme hacia la oscuridad,

Déjame llevarte, salir de las luces,

Verás el mundo al que diste vida...

Para alguien tan dulce como una espiga sobre el campo, uno que jamás había experimentado el dolor y el amor, se dio cuenta que la eternidad no era sufrimiento y que el universo no era tan cruel.

Luzbel era parecido a las espigas que crecían en el campo de ese mundo distante, que por alguna razón si vemos la apariencia frágil de la espiga sobre una parcela, podemos ver a lo lejos una gran fortaleza y mesura que viene de su condición de flexibilidad ante el azote del viento y la lluvia durante las estaciones más crueles del año.

Siendo capaz de soportar tal abatimiento en épocas difíciles y retomar su camino erguida, con esa postura elegante, ella enseña una hermosa lección de fortaleza y perseverancia hasta que se transforma en algo realmente rico y comestible. De eso se trata el mundo y el universo, de _evolución y transformación_.

Luzbel vio el amor por primera vez y lo sintió, y sin dudar es algo que quisiera vivir como tal junto a ese ser sin nombre todavía.

Tan manso ser como Luzbel no había o sí, pero en el futuro de sus dos hijos con un soberano llegarían a ser algo interesante de ver, sabiendo que sus hijos llevarían un estigma tremendo que ellos mismos deberían romper para dejar atrás el dolor de sus padres.

Esa sonrisa acorazonada y mirada fresca de Luzbel le da un aspecto de vulnerabilidad, que hace que cualquier ser lo ame, lo adore y llegue a ser capaz de hacer muchas cosas por él, sobre todo por su forma de ser, que es lo que más enamora.

Al transcurrir el tiempo y madurez, Luzbel entendió que el sacrificio es la clave de obtener mucho en su camino. Por eso ya no le importaba perderse en el camino a su incorruptible templo y siendo sinceros, él estaba aburrido de ese mundo donde todo era casi perfecto, _¿de qué vale ser perfecto si no te puedes divertir?, ¿si no puedes crear o vivir bien?_, donde la evolución siempre es perfecta... no, no todo tiene que ser perfecto.

Aunque el mundo no sea del todo diversión, quien hace del cielo un infierno es quien lo desee, lo mismo se aplicaría para el mundo humano y otros mundos y Luzbel lo sabía.

Siempre se ha dicho, que si quieres ver las estrellas solo debes salir y mirarlas, pero ¿Qué pasa si quieres estar allá?, junto a ellas o que ellas vengan a ti.

Claro esas estrellas no vendrán a ti si no vas a ellas primero. ¿Saben cómo llegar a las estrellas?, primero debes hacer brillar todo de ti y convertirte en uno con el universo.

¿Qué pasa si quieres resplandecer ante los ojos del universo, como aquellos luceros del cielo?, lo deseas tanto porque una vez fuiste parte de ellas, porque sabes lo que es estar allí, mas no se te permite porque el destino te maldijo por ser tan bello, tan despierto e inteligente, eres aquel que generará intriga entre los tuyos y crearás cosas que nadie jamás ha visto en la vida, pero no olvidemos que fuerzas ajenas, quisieron que esos eventos fuesen de ese modo, que te fueras lejos de tu camino como querubín de los cielos.

Piensas que algo te maldijo y has de ser tú quien debes conocer la imperfección y convertirte en el pecado, que dará inicio a un absurdo equilibrio sobre un mundo desconocido. Aquel rincón donde habitarían esas criaturas llamadas _humanos, a_quellos seres que lo cambiarían todo en el universo.

Pero no, Luzbel no se arrepiente de haber caído de su comodidad, porque allí fue donde conoció el deseo, el amor puro e infinito y se dio cuenta que la eternidad valía la pena por mil razones, donde la muerte tenía más futuro que en las estrellas.

Fue tanta su inquietud que al estar entre los mortales el tiempo que estuvo, Luzbel impuso sus propias reglas, algunas paganas, otras extrañas y muchas otras que ni al caso de la calamidad. Al futuro rey del infierno siempre le gustó experimentar con variedad de cosas y circunstancias, no por eso era malo, si no alguien curioso que tuvo que errar demasiado para aprender.

Prácticamente Luzbel les enseñó la verdad y les abrió los ojos a los humanos desde su primera luz en la tierra.

¿Por qué llamarle a eso algo diabólico? Si lo malo es bueno para aprender y digno de ser recordado, Luzbel es un ser _extra—planetario_ superior que vino y dejó muchas cosas a su disposición.

Lo que más le gustó a Luzbel de todo, fue el juego de la seducción que le impuso a Adán y a Eva con la puñetera manzana donde se hizo pasar por la puta serpiente. Era irónico y divertido verlos jugar en el Edén, al que ellos llamaron Tierra, porque eso era la Tierra al inicio de sus días.

Luzbel inventó muchas cosas buenas y entre esos su hobbie favorito y secreto, el patinaje invernal sobre hielo, el cual no podía haber nada más sexy y lindo que bailar sobre el frío pensando en el amor y sintiendo como la nieve cae sobre su cuerpo, como esa escarcha brillante te llena y ama sutilmente con su roce.

Sí, aquel enorme lago congelado donde bailó Luzbel por primera vez, donde le enseñó al hombre a usar su cabeza y decirle que el oro, la plata y todos los metales lo podían convertir en algo mucho más valioso.

Sin embargo, ellos decidieron usarlo a su modo y de mala forma al inicio, así que no fue su culpa que ellos aprendieran y lo usaran para crear armas destructivas en el futuro.

¿Antes de eso le enseñarías otros placeres, verdad Luzbel?... Pensó lo mismo, pero eso ya era parte del placer.

—Soy Metatrón, primer soberano inmortal de los futuros humanos que están por germinar —dijo tranquilo aquel bello ser mientras soltaba el pie del menor que claramente no era un menor en años humanos, solo físicamente.

Así como si nada Metatrón había caído perdidamente enamorado en los encantos de Luzbel.

Ya desde hace un tiempo se hablaba en el cielo de él y tenía un montón de ganas de conocerlo, por eso se ofreció a caer a su lado, porque ese era el destino que comprendió y que quería arriesgar por estar a su lado.

—Me llamo _Luzbel Arkadiuxs, la luz más bella del cielo_ —replicó con una sumisa y tímida sonrisa.

—Creo que ya lo sabía —dijo un poco nervioso por la profunda mirada azulina del joven.

—¿Te gusto, no es así? No tengo otra respuesta para que me hayas seguido durante todo el camino y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo más —preguntó Luzbel con esa bella sonrisa.

—No, no solo eso, te amo desde que me hablaron de ti que no es lo mismo y no me preguntes cómo el amor es algo que nace dentro y viene en cualquier momento y cuando menos los esperas —aseguró él mirándolo a los ojos.

Luzbel no perdió el tiempo, sabía que lo que iba hacer era una de las prohibiciones de ese paraíso, es que ese hombre ya lo había atrapado.

Se agachó quedando frente a ese hermoso ser de cabellos de plata sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, seguramente iba a conocer el placer muy pronto, porque en ese momento lo besó y sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a quemarse por el contacto con Metatrón, el beso fue corto e inocente al principio...

—Entonces yo también te amaré y aprenderemos a amarnos y mucho más que eso. Seré tuyo, dejaré que me poseas y tomes mi primera vez —dijo Luzbel.

El mayor sorprendido no dijo nada y aunque eso traería consecuencias para ambos, decidió guiarlo de alguna manera. Metatrón se levantó y lo tomó de la mano llevándoselo a las llanuras llenas de las primeras flores de aquel lugar, entre las mismas tiró con suavidad a Luzbel, ese esposo verde y este comenzó a desnudarle con audacia, no podía esperar a sentir aquellas cosas que jamás había experimentado.

Tanto él como Luzbel estaban algo ansiosos.

Luzbel no protestó, le encantaba ver a ese soberano bien posesivo y ambos se tenían ganas de las buenas, tanto que Luzbel se mordió los labios, bastante inquieto, quería saber que iba a hacer aquel hombre con su persona.

Así que en silencio se vio desnudo y sin sentir vergüenza alguna se dejó besar y acariciar por Metatrón en todas las partes prohibidas de su cuerpo.

Intensos eran los roces y pequeñas las mordidas de parte del mayor porque estaban muy llenas de fuego y muchos sentimientos nuevos para ambos.

—Lo que haré más adelante —hablo el mayor con una seguridad aplastante en el rostro sin dejar de darle caricias y besos por toda su suave piel—. Te va a doler mucho, pero no te asustes porque todo estará bien ¿Sí?, solo confía en mí.

Luzbel no estaba acostumbrado al dolor, ni siquiera lo conocía bien, tampoco le importaba, siempre podía gritar y llorar si se sentía mal. _¿Por qué era libre, no?_ Eso, hasta que se sintiera mejor, así que le dedicó una bella y silenciosa sonrisa a su Metatrón, dejándose llevar por ese extraño placer.

—No tengo miedo a lo que vayas a hacerme, pero si temo a que dañe mi alma y mi corazón para toda la eternidad con tu partida, solo te pido eso, no te separes de mi por nada y si eso pasase por favor no dejes de buscarme.

Luzbel era todo lo que le contaron a Metatrón, dulce, abierto, suave y sobre todo muy listo.

A pesar de su bella apariencia de niño de quince años, sabía que Luzbel fue la primera luz del mundo, la más bella entre todas las luces y para nada tenía quince años, tenía millones y lo sabía.

Por eso, fue enviado a terminar con esa inocencia para que la verdadera oscuridad y placer llegara a todos lados, aunque en el proceso las cosas pasaran de otro modo.

—Jamás te dañaría mi cielo, ni siquiera con alguna mentira, por eso antes de hacerte el amor quiero confesarte la verdad —dijo el mayor muy seguro.

—¿Cuál verdad? —Preguntó Luzbel intrigado sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

—Me enviaron a ti con una misión —respondió Metatrón temeroso.

Luzbel abrió las piernas abrazándolo con las mismas, atrapando a su tarón en un beso más largo y profundo, haciendo que sus lenguas se sumergieran en una humedad inmortal y sus cuerpos no quisieran despegarse jamás.

—¿No me quieren aquí, no verdad? Sé que algo sucede, no soy tonto —se referían a los otros arcángeles y ángeles envidiosos.

Mejor dicho, a sus hermanos menores.

Metatrón rio por unos segundos y luego lo abrazó por la cintura sin dejar de besar su cuello. Le respondió:

—Has sido elegido para caer y convertirte en un guía para las personas. Sin embargo, estas personas te verán como un demonio, te llamarán de muchas formas por todo lo que les enseñes, dejarás de ser luz para todos en el cielo y en la tierra; serás un demonio mentiroso, te convertirás en oscuridad.

—Entonces que me llamen Lucifer, el diablo, como ellos quieran, yo mismo me encargaré de ser lo que soy, yo mismo tendré que hacer cosas terribles para poder que abran los ojos.

O sea que estaba en lo cierto, sus hermanos solo se encargaban de apoyar a nuestro universo por tal decisión. ¿Por qué no eligieron a nadie más?, Luzbel se sintió incómodo porque no se lo dijeron a tiempo, prefirieron hacerlo de la peor forma y a veces, era eso lo que más molestaba a alguien.

Pero eso no quitaba que Luzbel sintiese amor por Metatrón tras decirle la verdad, por alguna razón el amor iba surgiendo de forma natural con él a cada minuto que hablaba, uno que no parecía tener fin.

Además de que con el amor no se juega, por eso castigaría a los infieles del mundo con dolor, pena, traición y más intranquilidad.

—¿Y tú? —Dijo Luzbel con lágrimas en los ojos sin darse cuenta que lloraba—. ¿Qué pasará contigo?

El mayor se preocupó al ver que de los ojos de Luzbel brotaban unas cálidas lágrimas y sin pensarlo procedió a limpiar aquellos hermosos sollozos llenos de tristeza con sus besos.

—Caeré contigo y estaré a tu lado a partir de ahora, algunos me odiarán por diversas razones, pasarán muchas cosas, pero yo acabaré con esas razones solo para estar contigo. Luzbel, lo único que te pido es que pase lo que pase, mantente fuerte.

—Ya veo, si es así, quédate conmigo para siempre —entonces estaba predicho desde un inicio. Iba a ser lo que debían hacer y Luzbel no sabía si eso le entristecía realmente o no.

—No llores, yo estaré a tu lado, no te dejaré solo porque no me lo perdonaré jamás y si vamos a caer, caeremos juntos mi amor.

La verdad es que Luzbel nunca estaría solo porque Metatrón estaría a su lado, aunque sea en espíritu y no en cuerpo. Había algo que no le había dicho Metatrón a Luzbel, algo que sucedería más adelante, pero no tendría sentido hablar de eso durante un acto de enamoramiento.

Las manos de Metatrón se deslizaron por la fina tez de Luzbel, explorando cada centímetro de ese delicioso y virgen cuerpo. Primero recorrió su espalda, acariciando sus muslos con ímpetu y agarrando sus bellas nalgas de durazno.

Y el joven ángel cerró los ojos al sentir como este empezaba a inundar de una pasión desmedida su cuerpo. Las manos y caricias de ese hombre eran como un ágape sobre su perfecta piel, haciendo que Luzbel temblara aún más por la emoción y el placer que recibía.

El mayor jugó con su lengua en aquellas peligrosas y vírgenes zonas de los brazos, el ombligo y la ingle, haciendo que Luzbel gimoteara de vez en cuando con aquellos toques. Luzbel era muy sensible ante esos nuevos roces.

Luego de un rato, cuando llegaron al estado del éxtasis con sus cuerpos sudorosos, el mayor decidió ponerle fin a su imperante deseo de hacerlo suyo.

—¿Ya estás listo?, relájate un poco, mi luz.

Luzbel tomó una bocanada de aire, una que duró varios minutos y luego besó a Metatrón en señal de aprobación.

El mayor, dispuesto a poner fin a su lenta tortura de amor con el chico, ya no podía contenerse.

Metatrón tomó su erguido miembro y lo puso en ese lugar redondo y suave donde lo penetró de una estocada, haciendo que Luzbel gritara y se retorciera del dolor bajo su regazo. Al principio fue muy horrible oírlo gritar desesperado.

—Ya está dentro, amor cálmate —le besa los labios y lo acaricia sin moverse—. Entre más rápido y al punto, el dolor pasará más pronto cariño, shhhh, ya mi luz, ya pasó.

El muchacho dio varias respiraciones agitadas y algo asustado, pero era tal como había dicho su amado, le iba a doler mucho. Luzbel seguía sin saber porque era tan terrible esa sensación al inicio.

No era lo que había leído en esos libros, ni lo que le habían dicho, estaban obviando algo.

—_¡Duele! ...maldición._

Gritó Luzbel muy fuerte con la mirada perdida al cielo y los ojos acristalados por las lágrimas que no cesaban de caer, ¿por qué diablo dolía tanto? Aquello de entre las piernas de su amado era tan grande que lo partía en dos. Tanto que provocó leves calambres desde su coxis hasta su espalda aún estando quieto, pero se fue calmando porque no conocía esas sensaciones nuevas...

—Tranquilo, mi príncipe es normal, relájate, suéltate, siénteme con amor, no sabes cuánto te amo, por favor cálmate sí, ya pasará, solo aguanta un poco más.

Metatrón trataba de calmarlo mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus ahogados labios, intentando apaciguarle un poco con un abrazo fuerte. Luego el mayor hizo algo mágicamente con sus suaves caricias desde las entrañas de Luzbel, llegando hasta su espalda donde las intensificó más, haciendo que el dolor se fuera un poco.

La sangre comenzó a deslizarse entre las piernas de Luzbel y era mucha, mientras que este finalmente lo embestía suavemente. Luzbel soportó en silencio durante varios minutos clavando sus uñas sobre la fina piel del mayor, haciéndole el mismo daño que éste le hacía.

No lo soltó hasta que vio toda su piel casi destrozada y se sintió apenado por Metatrón.

—Lo siento, no quise yo, ah...

—No pasa nada, sé que esto es difícil y te duele mucho, pero todo estarás bien en unos minutos, te amo, no te estoy haciendo daño, es que esto es así.

—Entiendo, es normal, se pasará —Luzbel se calmó un poco más y sonrió—. ¿Por qué esto duele mucho? No debería...

—Fue por las _telas de energía pura, que son como hímenes_... se rompieron de una estocada, fue eso, lo tienen todos los seres puros desde la creación, ya te explicaré después bien porque sucede, es algo que pasa con todas las jerarquías de ángeles cuando caen... —sonrió acariciándole los mojados cabellos de Luzbel.

Y como el universo era caprichoso. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no supo cuándo comenzó a sentir placer, devoción y locura en sus embestidas que ahora eran más fuertes. Tanta saciedad por tenerlo no era normal, fue entonces que Luzbel cayó en sus más oscuros abecedarios del placer, siendo aquello el primer comienzo a su descenso.

Ese perfecto ser llenó a Luzbel por completo, era caliente y rico sentir toda aquella miel por dentro de sus entrañas, dejándolo hecho un desastre total al terminar.

Toda energía era parecida al _semen_ de los futuros hombres, pero era casi invisible y parecía un fluido brillante y delicioso que calentaba sus entrañas.

Una vez terminó, ambos durmieron sobre aquel hermoso campo donde yacían abrazados y desnudos durante nueve largas horas y luego despertaron.

En ese lapso, estaban mirándose el uno al otro con una sonrisa. Horas antes habían hablado del dolor de la primera vez y Luzbel comprendió el por qué:

—No te alejes nunca de mí —dijo Luzbel en modo de súplica besando sus labios.

—Claro que no lo haré, yo te necesito amor —contestó Metatrón dándole comiéndoselo en ese único beso.

—¿Crees que nuestros hijos serán así de necios?

—¡Jajaja! Apenas empezamos y ya quieres tener hijos conmigo —carcajeó a más no poder el mayor—. Claro, eso tenlo por seguro, dime: ¿Serán tan conejos como nosotros? Ya sabes.

—Pues, es un deseo instintivo el quererlos, supongo. Por cierto, ¡claro que harán el amor muy duro! Y tendrán hijos como nosotros los tuvimos a ellos, solo que no sé de qué manera lo harán —explicó de forma divertida Lu-chan...

Metatrón ocultó su rostro de la risa que no soportaba, era divertido hablar de eso como si nada pasara.

Pero Luzbel todavía no conocía mucho de los soberanos, los líderes fueron los primeros, luego vinieron los seres bellos como él y él fue el primero. Se mordió los labios terminando de preguntar sus dudas.

—¿Qué edad tienes realmente? —Preguntó Luzbel mientras pensaba en un apodo para él.

—Uhm —pensó Metatrón—. Unos años más grande que tú, un millón o poco más quizá.

Ahora el turno de Luzbel de echarse a reír, pero fue por un momento porque luego sintió un extraño cólico recorrer su bajo vientre, pero uno que le dolía demasiado, tanto que lo hizo hincarse del dolor.

_—Qu- ¿Qué es esto?..._

Luzbel volvió a sangrar, pero esta vez por una apertura desde su vientre bajo que se abrió como si nada y miró al mayor aterrado, el olor a óxido puro comenzaba a marearse un poco. ¿Era normal?, lo cierto era que tenía mucho miedo.

Metatrón se arrodilló frente a Luzbel más calmado que el chico, a la vez que emocionado y preocupado por él, así que lo alzó un poco sujetándolo con fuerza de sus caderas.

—Son nuestros hijos, ya vienen en camino...cálmate, esto también te va doler, valdrá la pena no temas por nada, todo va estar bien.

Metatrón lo besó en los labios intentando apaciguar el dolor con masajes suaves sobre su cintura.

_¿Cómo? ¡Aguántate ahí loco!,_ los azules ojos de Luzbel se abrieron como platos y sus labios ni hablar, estaba atónito porque sinceramente no tenía palabras para lo que ocurría, pero ¿cómo pasó?, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿no deberían tardar en nacer?...

—No lo entiendo, mi tarón, esto me duele, me duele mucho —lloraba mientras una luz dorada, mediana y en forma de bola salía de su vientre, abriéndolo en dos y haciendo que Luzbel sangrara mucho más y se retorciera como nunca lo había hecho—._ ¡Ayúdame! ¡Me quema! AHHHHHHHHG_

Gritó todo lo que pudo mientras lloraba aferrándose muy fuerte a Tarón. Su cuerpo no dejó temblar, aunque el mayor hacía lo posible para que no se moviese demasiado y se sintiese mejor.

—¡Tranquilo Lu-chan ya se pasará mi cielo! Inhala y exhala profundo —Metatrón lo agarró con más fuerza.

El mayor escuchó el apodo de cariño que le puso Luzbel y sonrió así que sin soltarlo le mimaba con besos para que se calmara.

El pobre joven estaba horrorizado con la escena, era espantoso sí, porque podía sentir a la muerte cerca con el olor a sangre. Si bien se sabe que en ese momento el universo tenía a prueba a los seres de ese entonces, el tiempo de dar vida a otro ser era irregular, sin contar que lo peligroso que podía ser.

Sin embargo, si el deseo y amor de crear una vida era demasiado fuerte y grande, solo se tardaba unas horas para dar a luz a sus hijos.

Metatrón lo abrazó más fuerte y ayudó a la luz a salir rápido pronunciando unos conjuros. La misma flotó de inmediato y no se movió hasta que salió su otro hermano; una bola de luz plateada algo más pequeña y graciosa.

Finalmente habían nacido dos hermosas almas, producto del amor de ambos.

El vientre de Luzbel se cerró lentamente y la sangre dejó de brotar de su quemada entraña, sin dejar cicatriz alguna. El dolor fue un instante y ya había terminado.

—¿Míralos, no son hermosos? —Dijo Metatrón, realmente extasiado de la emoción, con esos hermosos ojos brillosos como los de un niño.

Luzbel quedó débil y mareado en brazos de su amado, apenas podía abrir los ojos para ver a sus hijos.

—Sí —respondió Luzbel, aunque notó que no tenían forma.

Sin embargo, desprendían una esencia dulce y divina, sentía que los amaba demasiado y eso que apenas los conocía. Quería abrazar a sus bolas de luz.

—¿Les quieres poner nombre? —Preguntó el mayor mientras cogía ambas bolas flotantes y las acercaba hacia ambos.

Eran dos almas nuevas recién nacidas de ellos, ahora entendían que así se podían crear almas, era una manera de crear almas.

—Sí, pero primero —les tocó y usó una extraña magia divina para separar su sangre—: que uno sea luz y la otra oscuridad, serán nuestras esencias, por eso no serán hermanos de sangre, sino de almas gemelas para que puedan juntarse al igual que nosotros.

Metatrón sorprendido ante aquel bello acto, le pareció lo más acertado, realmente no podía existir ser más tierno que su Luzbel.

Así que no quería que muriese su esencia, endulzado el mayor añadió algo más.

—Y no solo eso —el soberano que tenía más poder que Luzbel en ese momento también les dio una forma cuando encontraran un cuerpo—. Uno será como tú, tendrá esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa acorazonada, pero con mis cabellos de plata.

—Y el otro será como tú, con tus ojos achinados, tu seriedad y ternura, pero no quiero que tenga los ojos negros —irrumpió Luzbel con una sonrisa.

Metatrón asintió sin decir mucho.

—Serán como el color fuego del otoño, pero no tan oscuros, unos ojos que si se noten.

Luzbel estaba agotado y sonrió al final de todo aquel dolor que sintió. Todavía no podía creer semejante locura a la que el universo exponía a sus pobres criaturas, de ese modo los miró ambos.

—Él se llamará Viktor —señaló aquella luz dorada inquieta que no se despegaba de la otra bola plateada.

—Y el otro pequeño y tierno se llamará Yuuri —terminó Tarón de añadir.

Luzbel sonrió y no pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo más, vio como Metatrón sacó unos anillos brillantes que eran realmente hermosos, tenían una extraña y delicada forma.

—Te parecerá extraño —dijo el mayor llorando porque sabía lo que vendría después que todo pasara—. No nos llegaremos a casar y forjar esto para ellos, _anillos de Luz y oscuridad_, en ellos están muchos secretos del universo, están los poderes que los salvarán de todos sus enemigos.

Luzbel se quedó asombrado, algo en su corazón se apagaba y le decía que tenía que ser fuerte para vivir lo que se venía, él también lo acompañó en su llanto mientras veía como el cielo se oscurecía, no porque su amor se vaya a ir... si no porque su frágil cuerpo se desmayó sin más pronunciando unas cortas palabras, durmiéndose con miedo a lo que fuese a pasar después de eso.

—Ahora me he dado cuenta que el amor pega duro —sonrió mirando a su Tarón—. Te amaré hasta el fin de mis días, hasta que muera o yo que sé, mi amor tú tienes que aguantar, se vienen momentos difíciles.

Luzbel durmió en los brazos de su amado, mientras este miraba el cielo volverse oscuro con muchas estrellas a su alrededor, entonces supo que había descendido a la tierra y que ellos vendrían en cualquier momento.

—Mi juicio y el tuyo han empezado, también te amo con todas mis fuerzas, nunca dejaré de hacerlo, por eso creé los anillos, nuestros hijos estarán a salvo de ellos —dijo Metatrón mientras observaba a Luzbel dormir.

* * *

Volviendo a resubir, el fic esta terminado, lo tenía aquí pero lo borré.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo [Especial]: Rings of Light and Darkness**

* * *

Así que tres días pasaron desde que Luzbel tuvo a sus luces

Cuando Luzbel abrió los ojos, estaba vestido de blanco. Se encontraba en cuclillas con cadenas de luz atadas a sus manos ante un enorme tribunal.

Estaba débil y mareado, rodeado de estandartes de ángeles, serafines y arcángeles que lo miraban de forma despreciable y sin mucho amor.

En ese tambaleo sintió que alguien lo sostuvo de las manos para no caer al piso.

Era Metatrón, apenas distinguió, así que se sintió feliz.

—Mi Tarón...

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar llorar al verlo bien, pero, ¿cómo era posible que un señor se dejara hacer eso? Metatrón estaba golpeado con la boca cocida y hecho una mierda por su culpa.

Luzbel se preguntó, _¿qué le habían hecho estos infelices?_, sin duda se las iban a pagar caro, todos sus hermanos menores... porque él también los miraba con rabia.

En ese momento Luzbel se llevó la mano al corazón con terror. ¿Y sus hijos? Sus bebés, ¿dónde estaban?, tragó profundo cuando pudo sentir una suave voz mental invadirlo, era Metatrón hablándole de forma telepática.

_«No te preocupes, yo los escondí bien y los anillos los protegen y se los envié a alguien a través de un portal, el tiempo que pasen aprenderán los suficiente y serán poderosos porque tendrán nuestras esencias y se fusionarán cuando sea el momento, serán imparables estando juntos, Luzbel, ellos te amarán, pero ten paciencia_».

Luzbel se calmó y luego volvió su mirada hacia Miguel, quien sonreía triunfante.

—Parece que has caído muy bajo, Luzbel —dijo el arcángel de brazos cruzados con un rostro indescifrable.

—¿Y quién te crees que eres para hablarme de ese modo? —Luzbel estaba cabreado, de no ser por estar atado con esa cosa los mataba a todos en un instante.

Los demás seres se miraron entre sí murmurando cosas. Sabían que la primera luz era más vieja que todos ellos juntos y habían elegido su forma y por supuesto que no había manera de detenerle, a no ser que este se sacrificara con un ritual especial, pero sabían que no lo haría.

Luzbel era esa extraña singularidad de la creación de la cual no podían deshacerse porque sí por eso, tomaron una decisión.

—Hemos tomado la decisión de expulsarte para siempre de esta dimensión. Tú vivirás con la nueva humanidad —dijo Gabriel, quien a pesar de todo sentía pena por él, no le gustaba actuar en nombre de Miguel...

—Por Dios, dime algo de lo que no sepa. —Bufó Luzbel en tono burlón y molesto.

Miguel quería terminar con su manera de desafiar las leyes y no iba a hablar dos veces, le dolía porque lo amaba, amaba a Luzbel. Luzbel no lo miró y eso le dolía mucho más en el alma a Miguel, quien no entendía porque Luzbel eligió a alguien como un soberano, soberano que podía acabar con todos ellos en un instante, pero decidió que era mejor morir.

Por primera vez, Miguel se alzó ante todos y bajó una lanza que destellaba un brillo intenso, Luzbel pudo notar eso mas no lo asustó. No obstante, cuando Miguel se posó ante él y se arrodilló para mirarlo a los ojos, sus últimas palabras fueron lo bastante hirientes de muchas heridas que éste causaría en Luzbel.

Ese sería su sufrimiento eterno; por ser bello, seductor, por cargarse consigo a un soberano como Metatrón y por rechazarlo a él, eran tantas las acusaciones absurdas que había en el corazón y mente de Miguel que no se dio cuenta que eran ellos los que albergaban la verdadera oscuridad en sus almas, y eso era porque Miguel ya había hecho un pacto con el Señor de la muerte.

—Este será tu primer regalo de mi parte y de tus hermanos. —Acarició la barbilla de Luzbel—. También tu castigo.

Luzbel se quedó en silencio hasta que vio como aquella filosa lanza hecha de algo especial, perforó el corazón de su querido Metatrón.

Aquella maldita arma sacó de ese recipiente lo que era su alma, lo hizo de un plumazo doloroso que no le dio tiempo a gritar a Metatrón.

Fue entonces que el adorado Luzbel sintió como una oscuridad extraña lo invadió, luego de que presenció muy horrorizado y angustiado el cuerpo de su amante desligarse de su alma y romperse en mil pedazos.

Fue tanto el dolor que sintió Luzbel que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque ese dolor reprimía, le escocía muy dentro, le hacía gritar mil palabras de angustia por dentro, pero miles de esas palabras versadas de llanto y dolor, de agonía, de aflicción mental, de impotencia, de tristeza, de odio...de muchos sentimientos negativos.

—Me las van a pagar todos ustedes, tarde o temprano maldito. ¡Si no te mato yo, te mataran mis hijos y te enviaran al vacío donde nunca regresaras!

Luzbel sintió como si le arrancaran un pedazo de sí mismo, de su corazón, de su alma. En su rostro se veía el daño esporádico que no tenía precio, que era un terrible dilema, todo pasó muy rápido cuando Tarón había desaparecido de su vista.

Luzbel quedó en estado de shock varios minutos mientras Miguel se retiraba satisfecho por el acto cometido y pensó que era un pecador menos, aunque el principal artífice de la muerte de Metatrón quedaría vivo porque Miguel no encontró la manera de matar a Luzbel, pero sí, Miguel obró mal.

Cuando Luzbel reaccionó juró que las criaturas humanas se iban a retorcer de dolor, de hambre, de sed, de tristeza, de todo lo que le sentía en ese momento y se matarían entre ellos mismos porque eran hijos del pecado de ellos, de un universo egoísta en ese sentido, por eso los maldijo en una lengua antigua.

Los ojos de Luzbel lloraban sangre y fue aquello lo que asustó a los ángeles cuando vieron que todo comenzó a temblar, que todo el cielo parecía caerse a pedazos con un zumbido diabólico y no del temblor sino del lamento y de la furia que salía del corazón de Luzbel.

—_¡Mankha ahr odn! (Humanos yo los maldigo)_ —cantó Luzbel mientras todo a su alrededor se rompía en millones de cristales—, _¡alla vahahr sargh moharg!_ (_sufrirán en la eternidad con la muerte) ¡Morha la labavah sargh! (y sus almas serán mi alimento durante la eternidad) _—terminó de recitar con un leve silencio.

Hasta el propio Miguel sintió un miedo terrible, que, al ser protegido por el universo, pensó que no le pasaría nada, por eso enfrentaría la ira de ese ser tan hermoso, aunque eso por ahora, el futuro no estaba asegurado ni siquiera para él. Hizo que los grilletes de luz se soltaran, de allí su grave error.

—Nuestra lucha será eterna, algún día querrás volver con nosotros arrepentido y no podrá ser posible. —Suspiró el ángel caído cansado de solo pensar en lo que vendría.

Y así fue como inició una lucha eterna, algunos ángeles en ese momento no pudieron contra Lucifer, por eso algunos se unieron a él, otros murieron, pero los arcángeles fueron los que más resistieron.

Ese templo del cielo que había creado todo se derrumbó por la disonancia en esa dimensión que dolía mucho en todo sentido, escuchar un grito agudo como canto a cualquiera se le rompería los oídos o moriría destrozado al instante.

Era una vibración poderosa la que desprendía aquel ser de Luz realmente frenético.

De solo imaginar cuánto sufrió Luzbel al ver como asesinaron a su Tarón, trajo grandes problemas en todas las magnitudes porque algo despertó en el universo, algo muy fuerte.

La humanidad no sería la misma y Luzbel los guiaría por un camino de dolor y sufrimiento hasta que aprendieran a soltar sus propios grilletes.

* * *

"Iremos más allá del cielo una vez más"

Y así, tres días pasaron desde que Luzbel tuvo a sus luces

Cuando Luzbel abrió los ojos, estaba vestido de blanco. Se encontraba en cuclillas con cadenas de luz atadas a sus manos ante un enorme tribunal.

Estaba débil y mareado, rodeado de estandartes de ángeles, serafines y arcángeles que lo miraban de forma despreciable y sin mucho amor.

En ese tambaleo sintió que alguien lo sostuvo de las manos para no caer al piso.

Era Metatrón, apenas distinguió, así que se sintió feliz.

—Mi Tarón...

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar llorar al verlo bien, pero, ¿cómo era posible que un señor se dejara hacer eso? Metatrón estaba golpeado con la boca cocida y hecho una mierda por su culpa.

Luzbel se preguntó, _¿qué le habían hecho estos infelices?_, sin duda se las iban a pagar caro, todos sus hermanos menores... porque él también los miraba con rabia.

En ese momento Luzbel se llevó la mano al corazón con terror. ¿Y sus hijos? Sus bebés, ¿dónde estaban?, tragó profundo cuando pudo sentir una suave voz mental invadirlo, era Metatrón hablándole de forma telepática.

_«No te preocupes, yo los escondí bien y los anillos los protegen y se los envié a alguien a través de un portal, el tiempo que pasen aprenderán los suficiente y serán poderosos porque tendrán nuestras esencias y se fusionarán cuando sea el momento, serán imparables estando juntos, Luzbel, ellos te amarán, pero ten paciencia_».

Luzbel se calmó y luego volvió su mirada hacia Miguel, quien sonreía triunfante.

—Parece que has caído muy bajo, Luzbel —dijo el arcángel de brazos cruzados con un rostro indescifrable.

—¿Y quién te crees que eres para hablarme de ese modo? —Luzbel estaba cabreado, de no ser por estar atado con esa cosa los mataba a todos en un instante.

Los demás seres se miraron entre sí murmurando cosas. Sabían que la primera luz era más vieja que todos ellos juntos y habían elegido su forma y por supuesto que no había manera de detenerle, a no ser que este se sacrificara con un ritual especial, pero sabían que no lo haría.

Luzbel era esa extraña singularidad de la creación de la cual no podían deshacerse porque sí por eso, tomaron una decisión.

—Hemos tomado la decisión de expulsarte para siempre de esta dimensión. Tú vivirás con la nueva humanidad —dijo Gabriel, quien a pesar de todo sentía pena por él, no le gustaba actuar en nombre de Miguel...

—Por Dios, dime algo de lo que no sepa. —Bufó Luzbel en tono burlón y molesto.

Miguel quería terminar con su manera de desafiar las leyes y no iba a hablar dos veces, le dolía porque lo amaba, amaba a Luzbel. Luzbel no lo miró y eso le dolía mucho más en el alma a Miguel, quien no entendía porque Luzbel eligió a alguien como un soberano, soberano que podía acabar con todos ellos en un instante, pero decidió que era mejor morir.

Por primera vez, Miguel se alzó ante todos y bajó una lanza que destellaba un brillo intenso, Luzbel pudo notar eso mas no lo asustó. No obstante, cuando Miguel se posó ante él y se arrodilló para mirarlo a los ojos, sus últimas palabras fueron lo bastante hirientes de muchas heridas que éste causaría en Luzbel.

Ese sería su sufrimiento eterno; por ser bello, seductor, por cargarse consigo a un soberano como Metatrón y por rechazarlo a él, eran tantas las acusaciones absurdas que había en el corazón y mente de Miguel que no se dio cuenta que eran ellos los que albergaban la verdadera oscuridad en sus almas, y eso era porque Miguel ya había hecho un pacto con el Señor de la muerte.

—Este será tu primer regalo de mi parte y de tus hermanos. —Acarició la barbilla de Luzbel—. También tu castigo.

Luzbel se quedó en silencio hasta que vio como aquella filosa lanza hecha de algo especial, perforó el corazón de su querido Metatrón.

Aquella maldita arma sacó de ese recipiente lo que era su alma, lo hizo de un plumazo doloroso que no le dio tiempo a gritar a Metatrón.

Fue entonces que el adorado Luzbel sintió como una oscuridad extraña lo invadió, luego de que presenció muy horrorizado y angustiado el cuerpo de su amante desligarse de su alma y romperse en mil pedazos.

Fue tanto el dolor que sintió Luzbel que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque ese dolor reprimía, le escocía muy dentro, le hacía gritar mil palabras de angustia por dentro, pero miles de esas palabras versadas de llanto y dolor, de agonía, de aflicción mental, de impotencia, de tristeza, de odio...de muchos sentimientos negativos.

—Me las van a pagar todos ustedes, tarde o temprano maldito. ¡Si no te mato yo, te mataran mis hijos y te enviaran al vacío donde nunca regresaras!

Luzbel sintió como si le arrancaran un pedazo de sí mismo, de su corazón, de su alma. En su rostro se veía el daño esporádico que no tenía precio, que era un terrible dilema, todo pasó muy rápido cuando Tarón había desaparecido de su vista.

Luzbel quedó en estado de shock varios minutos mientras Miguel se retiraba satisfecho por el acto cometido y pensó que era un pecador menos, aunque el principal artífice de la muerte de Metatrón quedaría vivo porque Miguel no encontró la manera de matar a Luzbel, pero sí, Miguel obró mal.

Cuando Luzbel reaccionó juró que las criaturas humanas se iban a retorcer de dolor, de hambre, de sed, de tristeza, de todo lo que le sentía en ese momento y se matarían entre ellos mismos porque eran hijos del pecado de ellos, de un universo egoísta en ese sentido, por eso los maldijo en una lengua antigua.

Los ojos de Luzbel lloraban sangre y fue aquello lo que asustó a los ángeles cuando vieron que todo comenzó a temblar, que todo el cielo parecía caerse a pedazos con un zumbido diabólico y no del temblor sino del lamento y de la furia que salía del corazón de Luzbel.

—_¡Mankha ahr odn! (Humanos yo los maldigo)_ —cantó Luzbel mientras todo a su alrededor se rompía en millones de cristales—, _¡alla vahahr sargh moharg!_ (_sufrirán en la eternidad con la muerte) ¡Morha la labavah sargh! (y sus almas serán mi alimento durante la eternidad) _—terminó de recitar con un leve silencio.

Hasta el propio Miguel sintió un miedo terrible, que, al ser protegido por el universo, pensó que no le pasaría nada, por eso enfrentaría la ira de ese ser tan hermoso, aunque eso por ahora, el futuro no estaba asegurado ni siquiera para él. Hizo que los grilletes de luz se soltaran, de allí su grave error.

—Nuestra lucha será eterna, algún día querrás volver con nosotros arrepentido y no podrá ser posible. —Suspiró el ángel caído cansado de solo pensar en lo que vendría.

Y así fue como inició una lucha eterna, algunos ángeles en ese momento no pudieron contra Lucifer, por eso algunos se unieron a él, otros murieron, pero los arcángeles fueron los que más resistieron.

Ese templo del cielo que había creado todo se derrumbó por la disonancia en esa dimensión que dolía mucho en todo sentido, escuchar un grito agudo como canto a cualquiera se le rompería los oídos o moriría destrozado al instante.

Era una vibración poderosa la que desprendía aquel ser de Luz realmente frenético.

De solo imaginar cuánto sufrió Luzbel al ver como asesinaron a su Tarón, trajo grandes problemas en todas las magnitudes porque algo despertó en el universo, algo muy fuerte.

La humanidad no sería la misma y Luzbel los guiaría por un camino de dolor y sufrimiento hasta que aprendieran a soltar sus propios grilletes.

Pasaron mil años desde que la _Tierra_ se creó y Luzbel bailó sobre hielo durante mucho tiempo e hizo un montón de cosas cuando los primeros humanos vinieron, recordó la promesa de Metatrón cuando este dormía en esas noches solitarias...

_"Prométeme que no les harás tanto daño a mis humanos, déjalos ser, tampoco los hieras tanto, ellos elegirán su camino"._

Así pasó todo, vio cómo iba evolucionando todo en ese planeta y dándole uno que otro empujón algo perverso, pero con buenas intenciones. Sin embargo, notó como ellos tenían su propia personalidad y eran cada vez más especiales, ya que los humanos también venían peleando por todo y más que todo por sobrevivir.

Algo llamó más la atención de Luzbel y era su forma de procrear vida porque siempre quiso saber cómo otras formas de vida procreaban. En el caso de la humanidad había mucha desigualdad a causa de eso puesto que así nacieron del universo.

Si era hombre y mujer podían tener hijos, pero si no lo eran, entonces era todo lo contrario a los primeros seres y algo demasiado primitivo para Luzbel.

Sus mujeres eran hermosas, pero entre los ángeles también existen muchas bellezas de ese tipo y a diferencia de ellos, cada quien elegía lo que amaba y con quien procrear, pero Luzbel no se iba a meter con esa forma de vida que le falta evolucionar.

Un día, Luzbel estaba en la cima de una enorme montaña y vio como una luz bajó del cielo, trayendo consigo a un ser en particular, uno de los tantos seres que debería odiar y no lo hizo porque sencillamente él no estuvo allí en el juicio cuando lo destronaron y tuvo nada que ver.

—_Rafael.._.

—_Luzbel..._

—Ahora me llamó Lucifer —dijo casi sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Rafael.

—Como sea, tú para mí sigues siendo el mismo —Rafael sintió algo de vergüenza—. Ese día en que ocurrió todo no estuve porque no consideré justo lo que te hacían. Además, alegué que me sentía mal y me aproveché de mi frágil estado corporal.

Lucifer lo miró asombrado y le dedicó una sonrisa extraña; así como podía leer el corazón de las personas no vio ni sintió nada en Rafael, pero sí sintió su amor hacia él y éste no mentía, aquello le hizo prestarle más atención de lo normal.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó Luzbel extrañado acercándose un poco.

Rafael lo miró emocionado con una sonrisa de lado a lado, provocando un sonrojo en el arcángel, acto que sacó de sus cabales a Lucifer.

No podía ser una trampa ni él siempre se llevó bien con Rafael a escondidas de todos y temía que un día lo descubrieran e hiciesen pagar a Rafael por eso también, pero Rafael era astuto y muy inteligente puesto que portaba un anillo de Luz que lo protegía de ser descubierto de cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, se lo daría a su hijo si llegaba a tener uno tan siquiera.

—Conseguí esto para ti —sacó dos cofres de cristal, uno era largo y el último era más pequeñito.

Lucifer no quiso arriesgarse si el cielo tenía ojos, así que tomó a Rafael y se transportó a lo más profundo del abismo, que estaba protegido por su magia antigua.

A ese lugar que llamaban _"infierno" y_ que realmente no lo era; no era más que el centro de la Tierra misma, donde existía un sol interno en ebullición por sus grandes conexiones volcánicas internas, lo demás solo eran cuevas conectadas entre sí salvo por los gritos leves que llegaban hasta esa zona, que eran de las almas de los humanos muertos.

Ambos entraron en ese lugar en secreto donde Luzbel estaba protegido por sus magos que manejaban las energías del vacío. Estos se miraron entre sí y los dejaron solos.

Rafael no le gustaba ese lugar, pero antes de decir algo Lucifer tomó su mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos.

—No te preocupes, sé que no estás adaptado a esto y debe ser difícil para tu cuerpo.

Lucifer abrió la caja más pequeña y eran dos anillos. Al principio en su leve letargo se rió, pensando que Rafael le iba a pedir matrimonio ahora que Metatrón no estaba.

Cuando Tarón vino a su mente toda su esperanza de amor se desvaneció. Luzbel al ver los anillos con más cuidado se dio cuenta que eran los anillos de sus hijos los que Metatrón les legó.

—¡Mis hijos! —Se acercó al arcángel contento y sin contenerse lo abrazó—. Dime dónde están los quiero conmigo.

Luzbel se veía desesperado y Rafael un poco angustiado.

No obstante, Rafael reaccionó y sonrió un poco menguado por el asunto, tenía miedo de la reacción de él.

—Tuve que ocultarlos en mi vientre durante estos años, eso allá arriba se ha vuelto muy peligroso.

Luzbel entendió perfectamente que estaban dentro de Rafael, así que ese fue el trato de Tarón con Rafael, ahora que lo recordaba, Rafael fue el único de los primeros seres que tuvo una madre que era una como una bella ninfa celeste, por lo que él nació siendo un tipo de _contenedor de luces, _que podía albergar almas_,_ pero esa condición lo hacía estar débil.

—Rafael, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? —dijo Luzbel.

Rafael asintió, mas no esperó para abrazarlo. El arcángel de la sanación se sentía algo extraño y esas sensaciones eran nuevas para él.

—Claro, dime Luzbel.

Lucifer sabía que Rafael era un arcángel muy fuerte, pero que no había experimentado esas emociones de contacto, así que se apartó un poco para no incomodarlo tanto.

—Lo siento.

Rafael se quedó estupefacto cuando este se separó de él, en realidad quería a Luzbel cerca.

—Entonces dime. ¿Qué necesitas de mí? Luzbel.

Luzbel dio un largo respiro mirando fijamente a Rafael, haciendo que este se tensara.

—Tu virginidad.

Rafael tembló y se apartó un poco ante esa petición.

_—Y-yo... tu sabes que..._

Sus palabras fueron apagadas por un tibio e inocente beso en sus vírgenes labios.

—¿No quieres dármela? Te prometo que no dolerá mucho, aunque bueno, el dolor es algo natural en el universo.

—N-No es eso —tembloroso se apartó rápido y rojo como tomate—. Dime qué es lo que realmente quieres.

Lucifer se rió a carcajadas y se secó las lágrimas por esa dulzura que le recordaba tanto a él mismo en esa fase.

—No. Mejor olvídalo, si te pones así por algo tan simple, imagínate la cara que pondrías si te pido lo que realmente quiero.

Rafael sabía que arcángeles como él, tenían que dar a luz en nueve meses porque le daban forma a sus luces.

—Luzbel...

Luzbel lo miró y percibió un atisbo de incredulidad en la verde mirada de Rafael.

—¿Sí?

El ser de cabellos rubios movió su mechón hacia un lado y habló apenado.

—Yo también quisiera tener una luz como la que tuviste con Metatrón, pero no sé cómo.

Lucifer se sorprendió. ¿Quería un hijo?, ¿acaso sabía lo que eso significaba al menos? Y lo peor lo horrible que dolía al dar a luz.

—Se más específico. ¿Ya tienes a alguien para eso?

Rafael vio el tono seco y cortante de este hacia él, como si no quisiera hablar de nada de eso. En un ataque de nerviosismo pronunció unas palabras que sacaron a sus dos hijos del vientre donde la tenía escondidos.

—Siento la demora, estarán mejor contigo —dijo Rafael, quien lo hizo para evitar contestar a esa última pregunta.

Luzbel los tomó y se los llevó a una cuna de cristal donde se quedó largo rato tendido de brazos, era cierto que no tenían forma porque no había recipiente para ellos, pero esperaba pronto verlos como él, igual eran bonitos.

—Los amo, son todo lo que me queda de él —pensó en Metatrón.

Rafael bajó la mirada algo triste y se atrevió a preguntar más por ellos.

—¿Qué nombre les pusiste a tus hijos?

—Este es Viktor —señaló a la bola juguetona dorada—, y este es Yuuri—la última bola plateada se la pasaba durmiendo y era el más quieto de ambos.

Rafael se enterneció, era realmente hermoso.

—Son hermosos, ¿no verás la caja que te traje? Son las almas de seis especies de seres, son guardianes, los tomé de una vieja cripta y lo traje, pensé que serían de ayuda para tus hijos, todos tienen anillos que los protegen.

Luzbel agradeció el gesto mientras que las abría y las colocaba en otro lugar. Ellos también necesitan un recipiente.

—Gracias por esto Rafael, en verdad te agradezco tanto que los cuidaras —sonrió Luzbel.

—Bueno, como no hay nada más que decir, es hora de irme —ya no quería seguir allí, si no sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

Rafael se preparó para irse dándose media vuelta, pero un tibio abrazo lo regocijó del todo y tembló de nuevo

—¿Luzbel? —Soltó Rafael.

Este se acercó a su oído y le susurró en forma dulce:

—_Si aceptas darles cuerpo y forma a mis hijos, te daré un hermoso hijo que será tuyo y mío, no te puedo amar por ahora porque estoy muy confundido y me duele mucho todo lo que pasó y la decisión egoísta de Tarón, pero podemos intentarlo y si Tarón vuelve... ya veremos que pasa con nosotros dos._

Rafael se giró bruscamente algo agitado por su propuesta, era tentadora y hermosa, ¿acaso tenía una oportunidad o Luzbel quería hacerlo llorar? Si era así, no era divertido.

—Como era de esperarse de ti, esto no es gracioso, Luzbel. Odio que juegues con mis sentimientos—se quejó Rafael.

El mayor tapó sus labios sin decir más, esos eran sus términos y no quería explayarse más.

—Solo acepta y déjate llevar, sino que usar mis encantos de demonio para influenciarte —tan propio de Lucifer, pero muy mal gusto para una broma.

No, no era nada gracioso decir esas cosas. Parece que de verdad le había infligido algo de terror en el pobre arcángel porque estaba que se caía del susto.

Rafael tenía cierto miedo de perder su posición allá arriba y ser asesinado. Sin embargo, asumió que estaba protegido por el anillo a pesar de que Miguel los tuviera a todos vigilados desde entonces.

Rafael ya había visto su propio futuro, porque el oráculo se lo mostró, él no podría tener a Yuuri y Viktor casi simultáneos, tenía que pasar un milenio tras cada hijo y Yuuri sería el último.

¿Razones?, no era sencillo de explicar, simplemente su cuerpo no era igual al resto y era mucho más vulnerable a conocer la muerte. Podía morirse si daba a luz de forma seguida, por eso era peligroso tener hijos en el cielo.

También sabía que de él nacería _Yuri Plisetsky _y sería un _demonio de sangre_ en su totalidad, porque así lo acordó con Rafael con Luzbel. También acordó que no tendrían nada que ver con Viktor y Yuuri, quienes eran almas gemelas, ni serían como hermanos aunque nacieran en diferentes épocas porque Yuuri será dos mil años menor que Viktor en el futuro.

—Sabes Luzbel, te amo, pero tengo miedo, solo aceptaré esto porque deseo tener un hijo con la persona que amo —dijo Rafael inseguro.

—Lo sé y lo lamento por eso, dejemos que el tiempo decida que vamos a hacer, pero jamás quise hacerte daño ni quiero hacerlo, de verdad que no tengo más opción que pedirte esto —se disculpó Luzbel.

Rafael no dijo que solo tomó la forma de una mujer para poder procrear en ese mundo y esconderse de los mortales.

Su primer hijo fue Viktor Nikiforov; quien no tendría ningún rasgo de ADN suyo, solo era un recipiente para Luzbel y su luz. Rafael se hizo pasar por _Ianenka Nikiforov_, cuyo final trágico ante las cámaras tuvo que fingir su muerte y tomar la otra forma como _Danenka Pavlova_ para terminar de criar a Viktor.

Luzbel lo ayudó a esconderse al darse cuenta que Miguel rondaba por las cercanías y quería encerrarlo para siempre.

Luego de mil años Rafael se hizo llamar _Vilova Plisetsky y _tuvo a Yuratshka, su hijo legítimo con Luzbel. Fue allí donde Rafael se entregó a Luzbel por completo en cuerpo y alma, hasta que finalmente volvió a su forma original, porque estaba un poco cansado de cambiar de cuerpo.

En esta vuelta en una ciudad de Japón nació Yuuri. A pesar de que él y Viktor no eran sus hijos de sangre, Rafael los amaba y los cuidaba a su modo.

El problema con Yuuri fue más difícil puesto que hubo una gran pelea donde tuvo que tomar dos japoneses para que lo adoptaran porque Miguel estaba por descubrir la farsa.

El punto es que ambos padres adoptivos murieron días después, asesinados por alguien que los perseguía, ya que los de arriba descubrieron a Yuuri y que los hijos de Luzbel finalmente estaban sobre la Tierra.

Miguel inició una persecución y entre todos los arcángeles que quedaban menos Rafael. Cuando dieron con Luzbel lo encerraron para siempre en el vacío con ayuda de la muerte, quien se iba apoderando más y más del cuerpo de Miguel.

Ni el mismo Luzbel podía salir de esa prisión, en ese lugar los primeros seres encontrarían su descanso lentamente, porque iban muriendo a poco y perdiendo su luz.

Por fin encontraron ese lugar donde Luzbel volvería a ser nada.

Luego de esos dos milenios anteriores al nacimiento de Yuuri, se sabe que Rafael volvió donde Miguel con informes.

Miguel no sospechó nada de lo que había hecho, ni que su cuerpo ya estaba profanado de mil maneras por Luzbel.

Fueron años de dolor y tristeza, Luzbel sentía morirse lentamente encerrado allí. Su batalla se vio finalmente mermada, ¿volvería con Metatrón?, quería volver a verlo y que estuvieran juntos con sus hijos, pero también algo había nacido de su estadía con Rafael porque Luzbel también sentía cosas por Rafael, pero no estaba seguro.

¿Y los centinelas?, sí las almas que estaban destinadas a cuidar de Yuuri y Viktor, cuatro de ellas cayeron en malas manos y solo tres pudieron salvarse, allí tienen a JJ, Yakov, Celestino y Emil quienes tendrían un final trágico.

Sólo quedó _Otabek, Phichit y Seung Gil, miembros_ de los oscuros hechiceros; a los que se les dio la inmortalidad y servían a Luzbel todavía. Aunque sin ese ser dirigiendo el mundo, ya parecía un precipicio que iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento expandiendo la oscuridad total.

¿Qué diría Viktor si supiera cómo pasó todo desde el inicio? Seguiría amando a Yuuri desde el inicio seguro o peor, sería como un sirope que no puede vivir sin estar encima de su caramelo intentando proteger ese amor.

Si supiera que la maldición que tiene puede ser rota y que Viktor era inocente de todo su pasado y que Luzbel no tenía la culpa, todo sería diferente en el presente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 1: Nox Sangrienta**

* * *

La tierra había sido condenada a la extinción por culpa del comportamiento humano, hubo una purga donde solo sobrevivieron algunos cuantos por así decirlo, por eso solo los buenos que tenían derecho a poblarla.

**Año 4018 d. C.**

La noche cayó y un ser de cabellos plateados, alto, de labios perfectos con unos ojos diáfanos como las estrellas del mismo cielo nocturno, iba vestido de negro con un caro y fino traje de _Tom Ford_.

—Odio este maldito smoking, es demasiado caliente —se quejó el ruso agotado, luego de bajarse del auto.

Se paseó de un lado a otro alrededor de su preciado auto, un original y lujoso _Genty Akylone_ de color gris oscuro, con rines de acero inoxidable y un motor que rugía apenas le metía los doscientos de velocidad en la carretera.

Lo cierto es que ese bello demonio de orbes azules se encontraba un poco intranquilo aquella noche.

Viktor podía tener todo lo que un hombre elegante y con dinero debía tener en esos tiempos, pero también lo que un hombre de su calibre debía tener es mucho cuidado de caminar al dar cada paso por las calles de una enorme ciudad en ruinas, porque sí, las sorpresas abundan en las calles de _Manhattan_ en tiempos revueltos.

Con Viktor esos protocolos de andar con cuidado se perdían puesto que los que debían cuidarse de él son otros.

El ruso solo deseaba escapar de la realidad que lo persigue desde hace mucho: un entorno tormentoso que lo liga directamente a su pasado, el cual no quería recordar, era un pasado que había calado hondo al ruso y había cambiado muchas cosas de su personalidad para volverse frío y calculador.

Ahora solo quería dejar una marca en el lugar que corresponde para completar los sellos de un portal a inicios del _Walpurgis_ [1].

—Olvidar y empezar de cero, por eso debo hacer esto bien—se dijo así mismo rebuscando el hechizo que usaría para marcar los portales.

Ciertamente todo lo que Viktor hacía ahora era más hobbie que por placer; por ejemplo, como cazar seres sobrenaturales y hacer justicia a su modo usando armas, magia oscura y rituales muy antiguos. Nadie podía reprochar eso a él porque era su problema.

La verdad es que mientras Viktor juega con su presa y hace de las suyas como un niño travieso, también le gusta ser el centro de atención sin perder ese toque sexy y algo perverso.

Como no todo es muy bueno y bonito en el mundo, la única verdad es que Viktor era tan peligroso que nadie se atrevía a acercarse, ni siquiera para decirle siquiera _«hola», «buenas noches» etc._ Ni por cortesía.

—Creo que hoy tendré un visitante muy peculiar —sonrió sintiendo la presencia de alguien cercano que lo observaba, mas no le prestó atención.

Solo algún viejo conocido se acercaba para darle caza al demonio de cabellos de plata porque solo ellos se atrevían si quiera a saludarlo de forma descarada y a veces de mala gana.

En cambio, hay casos de personas que insisten en desafiar al ruso, pero cabe destacar que ellos nunca terminan bien por meterse donde no los llaman. El caso es que si las sombras de la eterna noche no le faltaban el respeto a Vitya_, _ellos también debían respetarlo.

A Viktor le gusta hacer sufrir a sus enemigos que están en constante búsqueda de males para eliminarlo del mapa sin éxito alguno, y era por algo que esos seres que una vez fueron personas, siempre salían jodidos de algún modo por Viktor.

Como Viktor hace tiempo que se había cansado de que hablaran basura a sus espaldas y de ese odio de ellos, decidió que debía ignorarlos y completar lo que inició.

Como las sombras ya habían notado su presencia, las malas lenguas dicen que el ruso está preparando algo grande desde hace mucho, y sí; es un tipo de ritual que marcará el portal de salida y entrada a otra dimensión en un día específico de la festividad que desea organizar para el regreso de Luzbel, una que lo llevará a donde él quiere llegar, a las respuestas que necesita.

—_Tenĕbrae nocturnus, _que tu cuerpo aparezca e ilumine mi mente con tu _Numen ĭnis._ Yo te invoco Luz...

Pronunció Viktor algunas palabras extrañas en latín cuando fue interrumpido y no continuó.

Antes de saber quién osaba fastidiar al ruso en un ritual importante, el platinado guardó la calma y exploró una sola parte de lo que sabía de su pasado:

«Luzbel, antes de desaparecer de la tierra de forma definitiva; alrededor de dos mil años atrás, dejó hechos inconclusos sobre su procedencia.

La historia que nos "cuentan" de Lucifer es que el demonio cayó del paraíso mucho antes de que existiera cualquier humano sobre la _Tierra _para luego engañar a Adán y Eva como muchos ya saben. Sucedió precisamente en el primer acto de los innumerables pecados que le seguirían.

Sin embargo, la verdadera razón estaba en el _pecado original_ que cometió ese ángel de luz antes de caer que fue el enamorarse de verdad de uno de los soberanos del cielo del cual ya sabemos su nombre, Metatrón. No obstante, luego de su caída y por alguna razón desconocida, se inventaron que dos milenios después que Luzbel conoció y tomó por la fuerza a una mujer rusa llamada _Danenka Pavlova, _quien no era más que Rafael.

_Danenka_ se convirtió en una prestigiosa patinadora sobre hielo y modelo a seguir por la sociedad de renombre en Rusia, y que casualidad que fue justo cuando conoció a Luzbel. La verdad es que había algo en esas historias que no cuadraba con la de Viktor, ninguna de las historias que contaban por la calle y por eso, el ruso no cree nada de lo que dicen.

Todo sucedió en 1988, fecha en que Pavlova _murió_ al dar a luz a ese ser divino y perverso a la vez llamado ahora: _Viktor Nikiforov_, conocido por los más viejos como 'Vitya'.

Luego de ese año hasta el 2018 pasaron muchas cosas más y Viktor sospechaba de muchas mentiras ocultas tras su historia. Entonces sucedió todo en el día de su retiro del mundo del patinaje puesto que el mundo se había vuelto un caos total.

Dicen que Dios había quemado la tierra de nuevo o más bien, uno de sus subordinados al que le había dado poder para mantener a raya a Luzbel, cometió el error de hacer que la humanidad peleara entre sí en una gran guerra mundial que acabó con casi la mitad del planeta».

Aunque se supone que el mundo fue devastado, muy pocos humanos lograron sobrevivir y resurgir una vez más con más fuerzas, más espíritu y a la vez con mucha más maldad. No, no podían culpar a Luzbel de las desgracias que ellos causaban porque Luzbel estaba encerrado y dormido en algún lugar.

—¿Sabes? No es bueno espiar ni molestar a la gente, ni a los demonios cuando caminan libre por allí —habló el ruso preparando una bella espada de punta en sus manos.

Viktor es un gran espadachín y no por algo tiene 2028 años ahora. Es un armamentista de rango y es peor que un ninja, tenía una gran cantidad de armas, así que, si es por saber defenderse, se decía que los rusos eran verdaderos hijos del mal, en lo que se refiera a defensa personal.

Por eso y por muchas cosas más, nadie le quitaba el ojo por ser el primer sucesor del «_rey del infierno_», así de dura le tocó vivir esa carga y tuvo que aprender tanto como el dicho de su padre:

_«Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo»._ ¿O no?

¿Saben que adorar al diablo en estos tiempos es legal? ¿No?, pues, allí la primera discordia del ruso con las personas y del por qué hace lo que hace porque algo así le pasa al pobre ruso con sus fanáticos dementes, puesto que la gente creó una cadena de veneraciones y ritos no deseados en nombre de Viktor.

Aquellos que tristemente circulaban por las calles como si fuese el pan de cada día de algunos humanos, era eso lo que mantenía con fuerza a esa leyenda en la que se convirtió Viktor, algo que en verdad Viktor lamenta internamente.

Todas estas historias y mitos de dudosa procedencia tienen adeptos que siguen rituales como si nada, lo peor es que ellos no saben que le hacen daño al alma de Viktor de algún modo. De manera que el ruso se ve obligado a hacerlos pagar por tales actos, saliendo a las calles a asesinarlos junto a sus sectas, incluso a los que desafían su autoridad y se meten con él.

_«¡Los humanos corruptos corrompen todo lo que es bueno, sin saber en lo que se meten!»._ Pensó el ruso en medio de la confusión que sentía en ese momento.

Menos mal que el peliplata le da igual lo que haga la gente, hasta él mismo considera todos esos actos que cometen como una aberración. Él odia ser adorado de ese modo.

A Viktor solo le interesa deshacerse de sus enemigos, hacerse más poderoso y sobrevivir en ese mundo lleno de caos y como es alguien que suele sentir mucho peligro a su alrededor, nunca es suficiente para él hacerse más y más fuerte para defenderse.

Últimamente a Viktor no le estaba yendo bien con tanta persecución que tienen sobre él aquellos enemigos de su triste pasado.

Sí, allí estaba el platinado, con esa sonrisa sumisa en esa esquina de la calle; era una calle a la que todos temían ir a esas horas de la noche. ¿Quieren saber por qué?, ¿y por qué el ruso estaba tan lejos de su amada tierra? Pues su nombre lo decía todo: _«Portal al Pandemónium». [2]_

Fue en ese instante que salió ese hombre a interrumpir el ritual, pero un hombre muy tonto por haber aparecido justo allí y a esas horas de la noche. El suizo le estaba apuntando con una pistola desde atrás a Viktor, sin motivo y sin razón aparente, mas no es así.

—Hasta que por fin das la cara—suspiró Viktor.

Su nombre era _Christophe Giacometti_, un suizo soñador y estúpido joven de la agencia especial de policía secreta que trabaja junto al FBI, uno de tantos policías que buscaba atrapar a ese demonio escurridizo. Ese tipo al que todos deseaban con mucha fuerza y deseaban destronarlo.

—No te muevas, Viktor —dijo Chris sin temor al peliplata—. Ríndete esta vez o al menos dame una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas contigo, necesito decirte algo importante y esto te incumbe mucho.

De tanto andar, Viktor se detuvo minutos antes de que aquel rubio hiciese acto de presencia. El platinado pasó sus dedos entre esa larga cabellera amarrada que tenía y fue una clara señal de desaprobación y molestia ante la presencia de Giacometti.

—No me jodas, Christophe —bufó el hombre de ojos color cielo con la mirada fija en aquel policía—. ¿De nuevo tú? ¿Qué no te cansas de perseguirme? Te he dicho mil veces que no me interesa nada de tus propuestas, estoy ocupado ahora, así que te daré la oportunidad de bajar el arma e irte y esta es tu última advertencia. No tendré piedad de ti, te lo pido...

Fueron las claras palabras de Viktor quien estaba intentando no hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya eran, el ruso también tenía asuntos urgentes que atender.

Esas profundas palabras eran como cuchillas a la garganta de Chris, su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte por Viktor en silencio porque fue su mejor amigo y único amor, amor que nunca le confesó.

Chris no pudo evitar lo que vendría, sabía que debía terminar con su misión y halar el gatillo sin importar lo que hiciese Viktor. Así que Chris lo hizo, lo haló y provocó que varios disparos salieran de forma instantánea directo hacia el peliplata.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre de orbes azules ya se encontraba justo detrás del suizo, con una espada de punta incrustada a un costado de la costilla del policía suizo, pero no tan profunda.

—Te dije que detuvieras —los labios de Viktor temblaron un poco al hablar.

Claramente Viktor fue muy veloz al terminar con ese asunto lo más rápido posible, clavó la espada precisamente cerca de uno de los pulmones del suizo sin reparo alguno. Se lo advirtió y no hizo caso, por eso pagó con las consecuencias.

Chris no resistió el repentino dolor y soltó la pistola, cayendo al piso lleno de angustia y desesperación. Sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas de pena, desdicha, amargura y un sinfín de esos sentimientos vanos y tristes que no le servirían de nada en su camino hacia el otro mundo.

—Viktor, porqué...

Giacometti sabía que era algo que se había buscado, que era un acto suicida de su parte tratar de salvar «una vida», pero una vida muy importante.

—La próxima vez piensa las veces que sean necesarias antes de decir y hacer algo —murmuró la suave voz de Viktor—, aunque no creo que haya próxima vez para ti. Es de mala educación disparar a alguien por la espalda y sinceramente, no sé qué diablos pretendías viniendo aquí, Chris, espero me perdones y lo entiendas, pero estás interfiriendo en algo importante.

Señaló el ruso con una sonrisa huraña y llena de resignación bien marcada por esos bellos y rojos labios que tenía, pero internamente Viktor se sintió algo devastado y a saber el porqué.

Viktor quería que Giacometti entendiera esta vez el mensaje, así que volvió a profundizar más la espada en su costilla para luego mover la misma en círculos, provocando audibles gritos agónicos en el policía de cabellos rubios, haciendo que el hombre se desangrase de forma irremediable tras retirarla de una estocada.

—Por_ favor_ —intentó expresar una súplica de un Chris cuasi pálido por la pérdida de sangre—. Solo quiero explicarte algo importante que tiene que ver contigo, quiero estar a tu lado, no me dejes morir aquí, haré lo que sea por ti.

—¿Lo que sea? —Viktor se agachó a su lado para tocar la barbilla de él, con la punta de aquella afilada esgrima—. ¿Qué puedes darme tú a mí que me interese?

Christophe cerró lentamente los ojos y pensó rápido. Luego de un angustioso minuto decidió que mejor era el momento de finalizar lo que vino a hacer y morir, ya se había humillado lo suficiente. Si Viktor no cedía entonces no había más remedio que entregarse a las manos de la muerte.

—Quizás nada material, pero puedes tener mi amistad y mi lealtad —respondió el rubio casi sin aire—. Tengo una misión importante así que por favor si me dejas morir cuida de mi pequeño hijo, en realidad lo adopté para salvarlo de unos seres que lo persiguen.

Chris no pudo hablar mucho más cuando empezaba a ahogarse en su propia sangre. El aire empezaba a hacerle mucha falta, sus pulmones se llenaban del espeso líquido rojo y este escupía la misma, casi a borbollones.

Hizo su último esfuerzo en terminar de explicarle todo a Viktor.

—Lo...lo encontré en la calle... investigué y sus padres murieron en un accidente en Japón... pero ¡es un ser especial como tú! —Suspiró entre lágrimas—. Viktor: Esto tiene que ver contigo, adoptarlo fue la única manera de protegerlo para traerlo a ti.

El rostro del peliplata se tornó extraño y lo miró de forma indescifrable, como si empezara a sentir culpa de algo, pero a la vez algo de lástima de aquella criatura y su pobre alma, porque su padre adoptivo era un necio sin remedio.

Chris eligió una vida de mierda para morir de forma estúpida al venir de tan lejos para desafiarlo y a saber por qué. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando lo hizo? El ruso no lo comprendía, ni lo hará hasta más adelante.

—¿Esto es en serio? No sé de qué me hablas, pero tampoco es que me interese... —mintió, porque sí le importaba ahora.

Aquello fue lo último que articuló Viktor poniendo su propio juicio en duda, por ahora en realidad sí que le empezaba a importar todo al peliplata.

Viktor suspiró sin sentir nada, absolutamente nada en ese momento, ni un rastro de culpa o sí; como aquella vez que vio a su madre ser asesinada en el hospital por una enfermera que sigue siendo prófuga y que no sabe si está muerta o no, al menos en sus recuerdos estaba esa escena.

Aquellos sucesos lo obligaron a cambiar aún más dramáticamente. Ahora solo tenía un odio profundo de haberse quedado solo y de que nadie hizo nada por encontrar a la persona que la asesinó y mucho menos aquella persona que lo protegió. Viktor solo pudo aguantar su vida como lo hizo siguiendo sus instintos.

El peliplata estaba muy frustrado internamente mas no lo demostraba.

Así que no todo era como lo contaban, incluso sus recuerdos pueden estar alterados. Había mucho dolor y resentimiento en el peliplata, por lo cual él no podrá descansar hasta que termine con ese sufrimiento y sepa su verdadero pasado para redimirse algún día.

—Mi padre —se dijo Viktor a sí mismo mientras volvía al auto—: era un maldito mal nacido que nos abandonó y tuvo que marcharse en un mal momento, pero por supuesto que tenía que ser el rey del infierno y así quién podía contra sus caprichos de mierda.

Lo que Viktor sabe es que Luzbel solo desapareció de repente y jamás lo conoció, aunque ese fuese su más profundo deseo el saber la verdad, ya que por su culpa pasó calamidades desde el inicio de su larga vida.

Viktor solo quería ver la luz en esos momentos, encontrar paz en la muerte de cada persona malvada sobre el planeta y vengar a su madre, pero si tenía que asesinar a gente inocente como Giacometti a costa de cumplir sus deseos, lo haría por entrometerse en asuntos ajenos.

—Maldición, esto no puede terminar así —Viktor agarró a Chris e invocó una magia que restableció el tiempo y lo salvó—, de hoy en adelante vas a trabajar para mí y me serás leal, vas a cuidar al niño mientras yo este ocupado, pero no se te ocurra hacer nada más o te mataré en serio.

Chris contento de que esa persona que amó en el pasado aún seguía allí dentro.

—Gracias por salvarme, te lo juro, haré todo lo posible, pero vayámonos ya, mi hijo está en la _calle 12800, edificio Wind Cold. _Es un bebé todavía.

—¡¿Un bebé?! —Viktor sin poder creerlo lo regañó enseguida—. ¡Acaso estás demente! ¿Cómo puedes traer un niño a este lugar tan peligroso? Eres un inconsciente de mierda, Chris.

—No tuve opción, en Japón las cosas estaban peor, lo siento —dijo Chris arrepentido.

Viktor empezaba a lamentar haber escuchado eso de sus labios porque Vitya era como un maldito gato curioso; cuando algo se le metía no había nadie que lo sacara de su cabeza.

La Luna llena se asomó tras las oscuras nubes, ante la calle más peligrosa de Manhattan que seguía desierta y oscura, salvo por las tenues luces de los faroles que la iluminaban sin más.

—Sube al auto y no me interrumpas, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, no te molestaré —Chris se subió al autor y cerró los ojos preocupado.

Viktor terminó de sellar y hacer el ritual para la apertura del portal en el _Walpurgis para traer a su padre de vuelta, _quien fue expulsado una vez más por el arcángel Miguel en la tercera guerra espiritual humana donde murieron millones.

Ahora no quedaba más que cenizas y escombros de lo que fue la Tierra, incluida la hermosa Manhattan, sí, porque están en el año donde todo volvió a resurgir y Viktor ya había vivido lo suficiente para ver el maldito mundo cambiar.

El demonio de cabellos plateados tomó el auto, se subió y condujo hasta la dirección que le dio Christophe y claro, ahora por culpa del suizo, a Viktor lo invadía una fulgurante curiosidad por aquel niño.

Viktor voló en ese auto tal cual animal enfurecido en el mismo, la velocidad que llevaba era realmente alta, por lo que no le tomó más que unos minutos llegar y estacionarse frente a un lujoso hotel.

Chris estaba que se le salía el corazón por la boca, al menos agradece que le perdonara la vida.

—¿Y dicen que los policías de ahora no viven bien? —Se dijo Viktor tras verse sumergido ante semejante edificio.

—Pensé que era un mejor lugar para esconder a mi Yuuri —intentó defenderse, pero Viktor lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Idiota. Ni siquiera yo frecuentaría lugares poblados y lujosos como estos, esto que tengo apariencia, nada más. Espérame aquí, no se te ocurra moverte o no lo contarás cuando te encuentre.

—No me voy a ir ni loco, Viktor—aseguró Chris dándole la llave de la habitación—, tranquilo que te juré lealtad.

Viktor se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina ignorando a la multitud y empezó a caminar, a la vez que observó cómo estos seres frágiles se apartaban de su camino al instante. Viktor tocó el ascensor subiéndose en el mismo y al cabo de unos minutos llegó al piso indicado.

—Es lo último que haré en mi vida —se objetó a sí mismo en modo de órgano—, y en esta ciudad llena de caos menos, así que necesito largarme pronto a Rusia —espetó el ruso, aún molesto con la psicosis haciendo mella en su cabeza.

Dio varios pasos por el pasillo al salir del ascensor y en una de las puertas escuchó el llanto desesperado de un niño, se detuvo frente a la misma y con cuidado la abrió con la llave y entró a esa habitación blanca muy iluminada, tampoco es que le disgustara ver tanta luz en mucho tiempo de oscuridad.

Al ver al niño algo se encendió dentro de Viktor, aquella inocencia es demasiado dulce y le trajo recuerdos de su niñez, tanto que su primer objetivo fue protegerlo. No le dio más vueltas al asunto, él estaba casi seguro que no se haría cargo de ese niño.

—Tú debes ser Yuuri.

Le habló el peliplata como saludo queriendo apaciguar su llanto puesto que no era bueno con los niños, solo quería que no siguiera llorando sino que su cabeza estallaría de tanto grito.

Vitya se posicionó encima de él tomándolo en sus brazos y prestó atención al momento que Yuuri dejó de llorar. El pequeño le dedicó una mirada curiosa, dulce e inocente lamiéndose los labios.

—Ya veo, así que tienes hambre. Lo lamento pequeño, pero no puedo darte nada en estos momentos.

Viktor lo envolvió en las sábanas y se lo llevó de allí de inmediato, aprovechando así esa tranquilidad en el pequeño, pero se fue por las escaleras de emergencia, alejado de la vista de curiosos.

Tampoco quería parecer sospechoso de lo que fuese a pasar, puesto que Giacometti dijo _—lo persiguen—_ _y_ Viktor era muy cauteloso en esas cosas.

Una vez fuera de aquel edificio, el ruso se metió en su auto e intentó dejar a Yuuri en la parte de atrás del mismo, pero Yuuri no parecía querer soltarlo y se resistía, amenazando con volver a llorar si lo hacía.

—¡Chris agarra a tu hijo! —Se lo dio en los brazos.

Yuuri siguió llorando en silencio, mirando a Viktor con los ojitos llorosos.

—No seas así con Yuuri, es muy sentimental, Viktor —el suizo frunció el ceño ante la apatía de Viktor con el niño.

—Que necio eres, parece que te gusta estar aferrado al mal —dijo Viktor refiriéndose a sí mismo como alguien_ «no bueno»_.

Yuuri le sonrió y dejó a Viktor descolocado, algo que para el ruso fue muy raro de ver y por supuesto que le hizo gracia al suizo.

Claramente, Viktor estaba un poco molesto por la situación en la que se encontraba, sentir culpa no era común en él, por lo que no tuvo más opción que sentarse en el timón y encender el auto.

—Ponte el cinturón y agárralo bien, Chris —pidió el ruso.

Viktor quitó los vidrios ahumados para ponerlos claros. El niño al ver la luna llena se rodeó de una extraña aura carmín donde sus enormes y bonitos ojos cafés se iluminaron de ver tanta belleza en aquella luz redonda pintada en el cielo oscuro de esa bella noche.

Viktor notó aquello raro y bonito a la vez: los niños no destilaban polvo de estrella y este niño, que estaba brillando de manera hermosa y enigmática, destilaba magia pura. Tenía un aura plateada y rojiza bastante peculiar en seres que no eran humanos.

—Estaré soñando, pero no puede ser cierto o sí —se cuestionó Viktor sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente.

—Sospecho que Yuuri nació de un ángel del cielo, Viktor —soltó sin preámbulo el suizo—. ¿Ahora sí me crees, Viktor?

—Solo cierra la boca, me has metido en un lío —volvió a reprochar Viktor de mal humor.

Chris y Viktor empezaron a discutir, porque los iba a dejar tirados frente a un orfanato cuando llegaron frente a uno luego de andar varios kilómetros.

Viktor miró al niño resignado todavía.

Yuuri estaba estirando sus manos hacia Viktor como si estuviera llamándolo de algún modo para que no lo dejara solo. En ese gesto hermoso se le notaba el miedo de sus pequeños ojitos color marrón.

Viktor suspiró hondo y no pudo determinar que sentía en ese momento, algo que le dolía en el pecho, ni siquiera pensaba que lo que hacía no era correcto, pero fue una clara señal de que ese pequeño ya había capturado toda su atención.

Allí fue donde comenzaron todas sus preocupaciones.

Algo dentro del ruso se compadeció de Yuuri, algo que le decía que no lo dejara allí con el idiota de su padre por nada del mundo. Viktor retornó y le quitó a Yuuri de los brazos a Chris, abrazándolo con firmeza.

—Vaya problema contigo, no te voy a dejar solo —le dijo Vitya con una tenue sonrisa—: pero voy a arriesgarme porque creo que después de todo esto, tengo planes para ti, solo espero que no me des tantos problemas y tú...

Chris sudó frío cuando lo señaló, ¿acaso a él se lo iba a dejar tirado allí?

—Ven conmigo porque voy a desaparecer del mapa suizo idiota.

Luego de un rato discutiendo con Chris, empezó a conducir el auto dejando a Yuuri de nuevo en los brazos del suizo con un cinturón de magia. Viktor se aseguró que estaba bien puesto y así Yuuri se mantuvo tranquilo jugando también con una bola de luz que le dio.

Yuuri es muy inteligente y curioso, aunque no paraba de mirar la luna y Viktor de mirarlo a él, como si supiera lo que había en su corazón en aquella mirada tierna de Yuuri que le daba bastante miedo a Viktor.

En esa distracción, Viktor fue atacado por una manada de lobos que se venía sobre su auto, uno de ellos era liderado por _Emil Nekola_, quien de un puñetazo penetró el vidrio del lado de Yuuri, haciendo que Viktor perdiera el control del auto y casi se estrellara de la sorpresa, mas no lo logró, por suerte.

Con esa suerte Viktor tomó el control de forma maestra y logró zafarse.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —Gritó Viktor por la repentina sorpresa de estos animales.

Viktor se cercioró de que Yuuri estuviese bien; como era de esperarse, el pequeño estaba llorando del susto y gritando fuerte en los brazos de Chris. Algunos pedazos de vidrio cayeron sobre el menor, pero por las ropas gruesas él y el manto que traía, lo cubría junto con los brazos de Chris.

—No te preocupes, yo lo cubriré bien —dijo Chris, más a Yuuri. Sin embargo, había una que otras cortadas en el pequeño rostro de Yuuri a causa de los vidrios.

Aquella escena fue suficiente para enojar de forma irremediable al platinado quien iba a matarlos a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Danos a ese niño! Y detén el auto maldito asesino —espetó Nekola a zarpazos sin darse por vencido.

—¿Asesino?, me pregunto si ustedes estarán lejos de ser ese tipo de mierdas asquerosas.

Respondió Vitya de forma burlona sin disimular su ira, no dejó de conducir mientras buscaba el arma a un lado de la guantera.

—¿Cómo? —El lobo rubio frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Viktor los había insultado?

Emil siguió aruñando con fuerza las puertas, casi destrozando ese fino auto, lo que provocó que la rabia de Viktor aumentara y quisiera destriparlo. El platinado no perdió el tiempo y sacó un arma con intención de matarlo dando varios disparos muy peligrosos.

Disparos que fueron esquivados con dificultad por Nekola, haciendo que Emil soltase la puerta cuando una bala le rozó el hombro de lleno y este sangró sin remedio alguno. Ese dolor le hizo caer y darse duro contra el pavimento.

No todos podían salvarse. El tirador es un asesino audaz y esas balas eran de tal calibre que volaron los sesos de uno de los enormes lobos que venían siguiéndole, incluso haciendo que uno de ellos explotara hasta esparcir todas sus viseras por el pavimento como si de un triturador de carne se tratara.

Sin duda que las sorpresas de Viktor eran horribles, ni siquiera con las armas podías descuidarte porque estaban llenas de trampas. Viktor es un cazador tenaz.

En ese momento Viktor aprovechó y aumentó la velocidad como un demente y no dejó siquiera que metieran la mano por el vidrio roto y menos para tocar a Yuuri o a Chris.

Además, todo eso aumentó su curiosidad y lo puso en alerta. ¿Por qué estaban buscando a ese niño?, ese maldito de Christophe tenía la culpa y más culpa sentía el peliplata de no haberlo torturado para sacarle información, porque no le bastaba con saber que era y porque lo querían.

—Chris, tú y yo tendremos una larga charla cuando lleguemos.

—Muy bien, Yuuri, te dije que no me dieras problemas, pero parece que ya los traes encima. —Fue lo último que dijo Chris al pequeño intentando sacar su frustración de los regaños de Viktor.

Emil cayó adolorido, dándose bastante fuerte en el brazo izquierdo. Intentó alcanzar a Viktor a la misma velocidad y no pudo. Fue obligado a detenerse por el aullido de una manada enojada y su brazo herido, claramente también por el dolor que sentía.

Cansado, aquel ser de cabellos rubios se detuvo haciendo caso al resto. Encontrándose con la mirada decepcionada de la italiana Sara Crispino y su hermano Michelle, este último preocupado respiró una bocanada de aire y soltó el coraje que traía encima:

—¡En qué diablos estabas pensando imbécil! Te pudo haber matado —dijo Michelle claramente enojado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Emil con mucha impotencia ante aquel hecho.

—Celestino lo necesita urgente y vivo. ¡Sabes que tenemos que matarlo! El sacrificio de ese niño es importante y si queda vivo se vendrán cosas terribles, pero ahora está en manos de Viktor, ¿sabes lo terrible que es eso?

Replicó Sara chasqueando los dientes, molesta y sobándose la frente.

—Ahora por tu culpa está en manos de ese sucio ser y es ¡el más peligroso que existe! —Lo regañó Michelle de nuevo.

—¿Y qué querías? —Espetó fastidiado Nekola a Michelle—. Nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo y esperar que Leroy nos ayude cuando llegue de su misión, sería demasiado tarde, aunque Leroy también es un cobarde.

—Pero sería lo más prudente si lo hubiésemos enfrentado juntos —amplió Sara sin querer seguir esa discusión entre su hermano y Nekola.

Aquel líder llamado JJ Leroy, aunque prepotente, era fuerte y uno de los tres que podían desafiar a Viktor y hacer que este se tambaleara, pero igual Viktor podía matarlo por la diferencia de niveles de combate, el ruso tenía más ventaja. De hecho, JJ sabía que Viktor no era un tipo fácil.

Nekola escupió al piso molesto y se fue diciendo unas palabras que los dejaría pensando a todos:

—Confías demasiado en ese tipo. Celestino dijo que se encargaría de Viktor junto con Yakov, pero se mueven demasiado lento y Viktor volverá a desaparecer de nuevo, si es que ya no lo hizo, y créeme, será difícil encontrarlo.

—Lo sé Emil —dijo ella también fastidiada por el hecho—. También sé que Viktor se esconde porque se debilita. Sin embargo, si no lo hace y alcanza ese estado al que muchos tememos, se hará mucho más fuerte y no podremos detenerlo. Lo que bien es muy cierto, es que no podemos solos contra él. Viktor es la última esencia de Luzbel. Es su hijo con un ser divino...

Phichit Chulanont hizo su aparición y trató de apaciguar a todos con esa sonrisa calmada que siempre tenía:

—Ya lo encontraremos y nos lo quedaremos. Me refiero al niño.

Lo que bien era cierto es que Phichit trabajaba con Giacometti. Sin embargo, era un arma de doble filo estar con aquellos seres a la vez, en teoría, ayudándolos y jugando a ser el agente secreto.

Sabía que Christophe descubrió algo y que esos seres ocultaban algo. No podía dejar que mataran a ese niño si ese era el objetivo de todos allí presentes. No resolverían nada y cometerían el mismo error de hace dos mil años atrás.

—Vaya destino que nos espera con aquel demonio, ¿Viktor se llama, no verdad?

El moreno miró el cuerpo del hombre descuartizado por los balazos del peliplata a escasos metros, definitivamente el ruso era peligroso. Temía lo que pudiese hacerle a ese niño para terminar con su sufrimiento.

Así era Nikiforov, un ser que dejó su corazón tirado, pero quién sabe dónde, no obstante, Phichit no estaba seguro de que eso fuese del todo cierto.

Sara y Michelle se calmaron por unos segundos, aunque no confiaban en el nuevo del todo.

—¿Tienes algún plan, Chulanont?, mejor cuéntanos qué haremos porque ahora Nekola nos ha metido en un lío con Celestino...

El chico los miró algo agotado mentalmente.

—Por supuesto —añadió sonriendo—. Por el momento debemos esperar ahora que sucedió todo esto porque seguro que ese niño despertará el interés de Viktor y no lo matará tan fácilmente y por Celestino no se preocupen, que no fue culpa de nadie y yo hablaré con él...

Dicen que Viktor era un libro abierto, uno que realmente tenía páginas en blanco a la vista de todos, para que observaran cómo pintaba sus obras de artes sangrientas tras cada paso que daba y lo que pasaría si daban un paso en falso.

Por otro lado, un extraño portal se abrió y tele-transportó a Viktor, Chris y a Yuuri a un lugar llamado _Marabú_, precisamente a una enorme mansión que la gente desconocía, ubicada en Rusia y que nadie pensaba que aquel lugar era la residencia de aquel demonio.

Viktor se bajó del auto y lo vio hecho una mierda, aquello le dolió, no tanto por el dinero sino porque era su favorito. Era irremediable que volvería a gastar en reparaciones.

No le dolía tanto como ver a ese chiquillo llorando y querer matarlo para acabar con sus gritos. Sin embargo, el ruso sabía que era producto de su ira, por lo cual tuvo que controlar la misma y agarrar al niño para calmarlo.

—Puedes callarlo, ¿Chris?

Chris se bajó del auto y se lo dio en los brazos a Viktor.

—Mejor inténtalo tú. Estoy seguro que si eres más amable, el niño no se sentiría tan mal y nervioso luego de esto —no estaba en posición de reprochar nada a Viktor y sabía que ya arriesgaba mucho desafiando al ruso—. Inténtalo y verás como te hace caso, por favor.

—Esta mierda es tu culpa —volvió a quejarse Viktor.

Viktor calmó sus ganas de matar a ambos y miró al niño con cautela y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—_Shhh~_ —Viktor le arrullaba en sus brazos—. Yuuri, perdóname, yo también estoy tenso, demasiado diría, ¿dormimos un rato si quieres?

La verdad es que el ruso estaba cansado y tampoco quería ser tan cruel, aunque ese niño lo estaba cambiando en algo y aquello por primera vez le hizo sentir miedo de verdad. Así que llamó a un médico de confianza para que atendiera las heridas del pequeño y le consiguieran un cuarto a su otro inquilino.

* * *

_Diccionario de palabras_

_Nox: Noche; __Tenĕbrae nocturnus: tinieblas de la noche; ____Numen, ĭnis____: Autoridad divina._

_[1] Walpurgis: _La Noche de Walpurgis, conocida también como la Noche de brujas, es una festividad celebrada en gran parte de Europa Central (Walpurgisnacht, en Alemania y Holanda; Valborg, en Suecia; Valborgsaften en Dinamarca, etc.) y que tiene lugar entre la noche del 30 de abril y el 1 de mayo, es decir, justo 6 meses antes de la (31 de octubre).

_[2] Pandemoniúm: Capital del infierno._

Aclaración: El nombre de "Viktor o Victor sin tilde" es el correcto para la serie porque así aparece en los posters, no "Víctor" con tilde, estamos hablando de un nombre ruso.

_Notas finales_: Gracias por leer.

¡Chris está vivo! ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo II- Desequilibrio Mental**

* * *

**Advertencias**: Mila está mal de la cabeza en este fic, a partir de es aquí, se habla de temas fuertes y muertes +18

* * *

Viktor necesitaba dormir y no pensar en nada de los acontecimientos recientes.

Ese día estaba realmente agotado después de tanto alboroto con Yuuri por culpa de Chris, así que lo único que hizo fue dormir primero, mas no sin antes dar la orden a los empleados especiales para que repararan el auto y lo dejaran como nuevo.

Luego de su descanso salió y agarró a Yuuri dormido y luego jaló a Chris dentro de su cuarto.

—Estás en problemas y lo sabes.

—Lo siento Viktor, yo... —intentó articular la mirada fría de Viktor, lo erizó más.

—Como sabrás soy como un demonio y necesito beber sangre como también que hagan sacrificios por mí —lo miro con desgana—. No he comido en días y la sangre de los animales no me sirve para una mierda.

Viktor tenía a Yuuri arrullado en brazos luego de haber sido curado. Lo acostó en una cuna que acomodaron para él, una que fue suya cuando nació y luego de eso mandó a los empleados domésticos a buscar algo de comida para Yuuri.

—¿Qui-quieres beber mi sangre? —Fue lo que interpretó el suizo con miedo—. Viktor...

—Que llorón y miedoso eres.

Viktor tiró a Chris en el sillón y se abalanzó sobre él sin decirle nada. Clavó una navaja en su mano que lo hizo chillar de inmediato, y éste empezó a beber de la sangre que corría como agua libre. El ruso bebió de esa sangre hasta estar completamente satisfecho de aquel humano.

Chris estaba pálido, Viktor bebió mucha sangre y él estaba sudando, cuando Viktor se detuvo Chris estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

—Necesito que soportes todo lo que viene —dijo el ruso—. Esta noche te convertiré en demonio, haremos un pacto donde me alimentaré de ti hasta que ya no quiera hacerlo y vas a cuidar de Yuuri durante los años venideros.

Chris tembló, no sabía cómo haría eso de convertirlo, solo sabía que tenía miedo.

Viktor se fortaleció de nuevo en cuestión de minutos y su fuerza se multiplicó, sabía que ahora tenía la energía suficiente, así que solo pronunció unas palabras en latín, eran unos cánticos especiales y luego de hacerlo el ambiente se tornó oscuro y pesado.

Chris estaba llorando en silencio, sentía que algo invisible lo estaba agujereando por todos lados y las sombras eran pesadas esa noche.

—Cálmate, deja que las sombras te acepten como huésped —lo agarró fuerte de los brazos para que no se moviera—. Esto es lo que querías, esto es lo que obtendrás.

Las sombras comenzaron a meterse a través de sus entrañas y dolía, dolía mucho, tanto que pegó un grito de dolor mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por sus mejillas, intentaba forcejear, pero Viktor era fuerte.

—Ayúdame —se estaba desmayando—. Viktor...

—Eso hago, ayúdate, pero quédate quieto. —Volvió a pedir frustrado.

Chris dejó que el dolor se fuera poco a poco y sintió cómo su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Es como si hubiese vendido su cuerpo al diablo. Estaba mareado y seguía llorando en silencio, ya no sabía qué hacer.

—Ya casi falta el último paso —agarró a Chris, lo sentó frente a él—, muerde mi brazo y toma de mi sangre.

—Qué... —estaba aterrado, nunca había bebido sangre de nadie.

—Hazlo o te morirás consumido por las sombras...

Chris tragó fuerte y cerró los ojos y mordió el brazo de Vitya con temor. No lo hizo tan fuerte, solo lo suficiente para beber.

Fue así como terminó el macabro ritual con otras palabras, Viktor transformó a Chris en un ser inmortal tal como él, algo que jamás había hecho en su puta existencia.

Chris cayó presa del cansancio y no pudo beber más, simplemente se desplomó desmayado.

* * *

Un mes después.

Todo pasó tal como había predicho Sara: Viktor se perdió del radar una vez más y fue imposible dar con él.

Cuando JJ y los demás se reunieron con el fin de hablar sobre aquel asunto importante fue demasiado tarde y no les quedó más opción que esperar a que Viktor volviese a aparecer.

Yakov por su parte se lamentaba de los hechos, sobre todo por su antiguo alumno, quien hace muchos años fue un discípulo prodigio, un genio del patinaje durante mucho tiempo, de modo que con su presencia y porte pasó a ser una leyenda ardiente y única del patinaje sobre hielo en el año 2018.

—Deja de alucinar Yakov, los tiempos gloriosos de Viktor ya pasaron, ahora se ha convertido en lo que realmente es un demonio.

Agregó Celestino al ver el perfil pensativo de Yakov, casi adivinando que era Viktor, el dueño de esos pensamientos que tenía.

—Hicimos que encerraran a Luzbel y que también sufriera mucho por ser hijo de éste. Ahora Viktor es todo lo contrario de él, pero que igual sigue siendo un mal que lleva en la sangre y por eso es el único problema de Viktor pagar por los pecados de sus verdaderos padres.

—¿Y crees que algo de eso puede cambiar a estas alturas? —Preguntó Celestino con algo de ironía—. Lo dudo mucho, sabes que él eligió su camino Yakov así que ya deja de darle vueltas a algo que está perdido.

Yakov soltó aire exasperado de escuchar al otro viejo hablar de esa manera. Quizá porque le había tomado mucho cariño a Viktor desde entonces.

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Celestino. Si bien es cierto que ha llegado el punto en que no puedo lidiar más con él.

_«Vaya frase de mierda tan común y simple»,_ pensó Celestino.

—Si de esperanza se viviera hace tiempo estuviésemos muertos. Yakov, tú mismo lo acabas de decir, así que no nos pongamos sentimentales ahora.

La conversación entre ambos viejos terminó cuando un lindo tailandés abrió la puerta y entró a la reunión donde estaban ellos, sin tocar la puerta y los viejos lo miraron con seriedad cuando entró.

—Siento interrumpirlos a ambos, espero haber llegado a tiempo —dijo Phichit para quitar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

En lo que Phichit habló y le dio reportes de la situación anterior con Viktor empezaron a llegar los demás participantes de esa absurda cacería contra el platinado y el pequeño Yuuri.

Yakov sabía que Vitya lo perdió todo desde muy niño, luego que creció y logró su objetivo. Viktor obtuvo suficiente dinero de todos sus títulos del patinaje y entonces que desapareció de la nada a sus cincuenta años, expresando que se retiraría para descansar y dedicarse a otros negocios.

La verdad es que Viktor estaría saldando cuentas y buscando a quién matar para desquitar así todo su odio contra ciertas personas. Al menos eso pensaba Yakov, él sabía perfectamente que luego de todo lo que hicieron a Viktor, el ruso era como un alma en pena buscando venganza y respuestas.

Es cierto que esa triste verdad envolvió a Viktor y en parte, fue porque los humanos y otros seres místicos que vivían escondidos en las sombras, comenzaron a perseguirlo sin piedad. Así que Viktor se vio tan cansado de todo y lo primero que hizo fue volverse un asesino y matar a todos los que interfiriesen en su maldita vida sin importar que fuesen inocentes o culpables.

Viktor Nikiforov había ganado cada campeonato mundial muchas veces sin cederle el trono a nadie, haciendo una historia impresionante de su carrera y pudriendo aún más a ese hombre en más dinero de lo que ya tenía.

Por eso y por otros motivos JJ estaba más que fastidiado con él y lo casi que odiaba.

En ese tiempo JJ sufrió una lesión en el disco de la columna irreversible; una herida terrible que ocasionó su salida de la pista de hielo para siempre, siendo algo que nunca lo dejó ganar el oro.

Entonces nada más volvió a ser lo mismo para JJ.

Los presentes sabían que eso era un claro resentimiento por parte de JJ, otro más que quería venganza contra Viktor. Pero existe un motivo más fuerte por parte de JJ, puesto que el rey del rock creyó que hacer a Viktor responsable de sus acciones lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor por esos días de gloria que le robó Nikiforov.

Por eso Leroy pensaba constantemente que si el ruso no existiera, seguro que Isabella no hubiese muerto en ese accidente donde hubo muchos muertos a causa de otras de sus persecuciones. Leroy quizá no se hubiese estresado tanto, ni al punto de querer suicidarse al imaginarse un mundo sin su Bella.

Eran tantas las cosas que JJ tenía en su mente, que ahora le costaba procesar las situaciones con claridad. En fin, la verdad es que muchos tenían sus motivos para odiar a Viktor, pero sin razones lo suficientemente claras porque eran sentimientos impulsivos de venganza. El punto es que Viktor no tenía la culpa de que lo persiguieran y terminaran muertos.

Todos querían robarle sus poderes o matarlo, pero siempre querían algo que aquel ser, algo que Viktor no está dispuesto a darles.

—Este maldito demonio es más escurridizo que las piernas de su puta madre —dijo Leroy cabreado.

Yakov interrumpió a JJ quien estaba claramente fuera de su juicio con esas palabras:

—Cuidado con lo que dices, si Vitya te oyera decir eso de su madre seguro te mataría y créeme, no querrás ver a un caído cabreado.

—¿En serio crees que sería tan fácil matarme? Yo no le temo a Viktor —añadió con una sonrisa burlona—: pero ya deja de defender a ese maldito Yakov, que no pareciera que usted estuviera de nuestro lado. Además, si voy a morir, moriré con honor.

Phichit se cruzó de brazos algo ofuscado porque iba a comenzar una discusión y una muy larga, pero no lo pudo evitar.

—A lo que vinimos...

Pero JJ volvió a irrumpir al tailandés.

—¡Viktor está muerto para todos! Así que el gran ruso pronto dejará de existir y él lo sabe. Sus días de inmortalidad llegarán a su fin, la era de los seres místicos debe llegar a su fin y ahorrarnos otro apocalipsis. No se preocupen que todos vamos a desaparecer en algún momento.

JJ parecía muy seguro de lo que decía y eso le preocupaba a más de uno. Es como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza, pero en el fondo estaba destruido y más que sentir sed de venganza lo que buscaba era redención para su Bella.

Yakov se llevó la mano a la frente restregándola con sus dedos sin ganas de pelear con ese payaso lleno de impotencia y rabia, aunque había algo extraño en el comportamiento de Leroy que lo preocupaba.

Celestino suspiró molesto una vez más sin decir mucho.

—Debemos esperar a que aparezca, por ende, JJ: Ni tú, ni nadie debe mover un dedo si no quieren resultar muertos. No repetiremos el error de nuevo, ¿verdad Emil?

—Ese maldito debe morir de la peor forma —añadió Emil fastidiado, quien por poco pierde el brazo y ahora se encontraba cortado.

Pero Michelle lo interrumpió para hundir un poco más a Emil.

—Si no hubiese sido por tu imprudencia nada de esto hubiese pasado, Emil. Ahora tenemos a un Viktor en alerta de nuevo y se ha vuelto a esconder.

Emil ni siquiera protestó, sabe que eso fue un acto instintivo y de desesperación por culpa de la lentitud con la que procesaban las cosas en ese lugar, pero su malestar era evidente.

JJ frunció el ceño molesto y trató de ir al grano.

—Claramente, esta conversación no nos está llevando a ningún lado y quiero ver resultados pronto, no podemos fallar esta vez y yo quiero terminar con esta mierda —dejó claro Leroy.

Yakov se levantó de la silla decidido a poner fin a esa conversación.

—Bueno, ahora he puesto a mi mejor agente en eso y se llama _Yuri Plisetsky_, es un prodigio al igual que Viktor, uno con mucho peor carácter que ese ruso.

Celestino también contribuyó con uno de los mejores:

—Yo también puse a _Seung Lee_ a trabajar en ello, es un nerd informático que recibió buena paga por llevar varias misiones con éxito a cabo.

Minami Kenjiro no podía decir lo mismo. Así que protestó:

—¡Pero ese tipo!... ¡Yuri es sumamente violento Yakov! Seguro que no solo podría terminar jodiendo a Viktor, sino también a Yuuri, quitándonos lo que es nuestro por derecho.

Sara rió con sarcasmo al escuchar a Kenjiro y miró a Celestino.

—¿Si acabamos con Yuuri todo volverá a ser normal? Pues, hay algo mal en todo esto y lo saben, si pensamos bien, que haríamos si Yuri y Seung mueren, sin ellos todo está perdido de nuevo y volveríamos a cero, para eso entonces ya sería demasiado tarde y por eso debemos tener un pla por si acaso.

Celestino dio un golpe en la mesa un poco desesperado.

—¡Normal dices? No, claro que no lo volverá a ser normal, señorita Crispino —Celestino se notaba bastante molesto—. Debemos sacrificar a Yuuri y obviamente no, no es normal, es algo necesario y no hay vuelta atrás. Si es por un plan B, claro que tenemos un plan B y C, en el que intervendrá directamente junto con Yakov.

—Si no hay opción entonces es nuestra última oportunidad de actuar —replicó Yakov seguro, ya que Viktor siempre estaba un paso por delante de ellos.

Phichit no pudo evitar sentirse acongojado por la criatura que estaba en juego. Giacometti había dado en el clavo y esta gente estaba en el complot contra Yuuri y Viktor.

Todos ellos necesitaban recuperar el poder _oligárquico_ [4] que tuvieron hace mucho, para eso necesitan que Viktor muera, para quedarse con su esencia junto a la de Yuuri. Ni ellos mismos lo tenían del todo claro porque no se ponían de acuerdo. No obstante, era la única salida para evitar otro apocalipsis según ellos.

Quién sabe qué trato tendrían y con quién.

—Entonces busquemos a Viktor y matemos a ese niño, fin de toda esta conversación —añadió Phichit fingiendo apoyarlos, era algo que hacía que le doliera el alma tanta falsedad.

JJ, Minami y los demás sonrieron satisfechos, incluso una callada y bien observadora Lilia.

Lilia tenía los ojos puestos sobre aquel tailandés, más que todo porque algo no estaba bien en él, pero al menos Yakov lo tenía vigilado por alguna razón al igual que Celestino. Por eso, Phichit se andaba con cuidado cuando decía algo frente a todos, era un experto de la mentira; algo que el tailandés aprendió muy bien en la academia de policías.

* * *

Y hablando de la inteligencia de Viktor.

El hecho es que los de esa reunión no contaron con que había una _nano-araña [5] _varada a un costado de su pared, justo al lado de uno de los tantos escalofriantes cuadros de esa habitación. Viktor los estaba viendo y escuchando gracias a una alta tecnología en la que el ruso invertía.

Seung tenía un mal presentimiento desde su puesto de trabajo, él observaba fríamente la escena desde su cuarto de vigilancia mientras que el peliplata lo hacía desde su despacho, en donde está meditando con cautela cuál será su próximo paso.

Viktor miró con frialdad a ese ser inmundo llamado _Jean-Jacques Leroy_, apodado «JJ» por los suyos. En ese momento Viktor tenía un rostro aislado, seco e indiferente. Sin embargo, no iba a gastar energía en algo que intentó explicarle hace mucho tiempo sobre Isabella y este se negó a saber la verdad.

Los demás en esa reunión no merecían ni siquiera que los miraran así que los ignoró. Viktor rememoró una parte de su pasado y se sintió de nuevo traicionado por Yakov, no quería saber nada de él porque al igual que muchos, el anciano sucumbió a ellos de algún modo, sin motivo aparente.

—¿Quién será ese otro Yuri? —Se cuestionó Viktor.

Eso fue lo que más le preocupó, sobre todo por Yuuri. No obstante, el hombre de orbes azulados añadió a otro a su lista de próximas muertes por ser posibles amenazas.

A Viktor le fue indiferente el insulto de JJ a su sagrada madre, así que ignoró casi todo.

Ahora el ruso tenía una responsabilidad y se llamaba: Yuuri. Bueno, en realidad no era su responsabilidad. Sin embargo, si era su nueva ventaja dentro de esa guerra, una que debía explorar y saber que sucedía.

Pasados unos largos minutos llamó a su agente especial; _Mila Babicheva_, quien era la mano derecha de Viktor y por consiguiente su más fiel oficial desde tiempos remotos; una mujer hermosa, astuta y bastante buena haciendo encargos, pero una de muy malos sentimientos y locura inigualable, porque sí, esta mujer estaba mal de la cabeza y por eso Viktor tenía que solucionarlo.

Ella tenía una historia muy larga de su situación psiquiátrica con la locura que llevaba dentro, una que solo se revelaría pronto.

No era secreto que esa bonita pelirroja amaba a Viktor en secreto y él obviamente lo sabía. Mila no se lo había dicho y tampoco tenía intenciones de hacérselo saber. Lo peor es que ella no sospechaba nada de que Viktor ya lo sabía y era mejor que no le dijese nada al respecto de su situación.

Ahora ella era un problema para él, si ella empezaba a interferir en su vida y en sus planes con Yuuri, el ruso tendría que matarla más temprano que tarde, pero ese día ya había llegado y el descenso de Mila cantado. Viktor no quería arriesgarse a tenerla junto a él así que lo planeó todo desde hace un mes.

Como ella no sabía nada de lo que se venía, la mujer se mantenía al margen con Viktor, sabía que al menos era fiel a sus acciones y no haría estupideces que pusiesen su vida en peligro, no allí, pero a veces solía perder la cabeza como bien dijimos...

—Mila, necesito que envíes un mensaje con el código 2400 encriptado a Yakov y su gente de mi parte —dijo Viktor, concretando el plan en su cabeza.

Mila sin mirarlo y confiando a ciegas en ese hombre confirmó el encargo, tampoco es que pudiese cuestionarlo por sus decisiones o modo de hacer las cosas.

—Lo que ordenes, Viktor.

La mujer caminó directo a la puerta donde fue detenida por la punzante voz de Viktor, una vez más él no se sentía satisfecho todavía y su deber era de hacerle saber su lugar en esa mansión.

—Antes de irte, Mila —Viktor se acomodó en su silla con los dedos de las manos, entrelazados—. Tráeme a Yuuri, lo quiero conmigo ahora y llama a Chris.

Mila salió en silencio sin mirar hacia atrás acatando lo que Viktor le pidió.

La pelirroja se fue a cambiar poniéndose un _black suit _apretado, para luego tomar varios tipos de armas; entre esas había dagas, sables desarmables, cuchillas extrañas, algunos elementos de tortura bastante interesantes, y no podía faltar una o dos pistolas de alto calibre con cartuchos automáticos recargables.

Una vez guardó todo en una valija cuadrada y oscura, salió de su cuarto y entró a la habitación donde dormitaba el pequeño Yuuri.

Esta mujer repudia a los niños con toda su alma, o mejor dicho, a ella le molestaba todo lo que no fuese de Viktor, así que tomó al pequeño sin mucha gana de mirarlo. A través de ella se podía sentir la rabia, sobre todo por la manera en que agarraba a Yuuri con fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo.

—Cuidado, que te estoy observando —Chris salió de su escondite y la siguió.

La mujer no dijo nada y lo miró de mala gana.

Lo llevó directo donde el peliplata sin protestar, a sabiendas que por dentro estaba muerta de angustia y quería deshacerse de ese niño entrometido. Sin embargo, le era imposible, Viktor la mataría al instante si le ponía un solo dedo a Yuuri para dañarlo.

A pesar de los oscuros deseos de esa mujer, Viktor también podía leer el alma de las personas y ver qué tan podridas estaban por dentro; la de Mila Babicheva no era la excepción, esa mujer podría encarnar el mal personificado y cuantas cosas impuras más. Por esa razón, la mantenía a raya de todo, excluida de su vida y ahora más solo por proteger a Yuuri.

Por eso el ruso tomó esa decisión escalofriante porque ya no era opción que ella estuviese a su lado.

El mayor tomó a Yuu rápidamente entre sus brazos, contemplando a la criatura dormir, luego miró a la mujer de forma gélida y cortante, quería que se fuera de inmediato de allí.

—El nombre del objetivo es Minami Kenjiro. Esta será la primera advertencia para ese grupo.

Señaló Viktor con una voz sosegada y bastante seguro de sí mismo.

Debía ponerle fin a la persecución que tenían contra él y ahora contra Yuuri, asi tenga que dar muertes a todos ellos y terminar de convertirse en el ser realmente despreciable que todo el mundo dice que es.

Sin mucho más, la mujer entendió aquello y se fue definitivamente a cumplir su misión. Su jefe no parecía estar de buen humor y aunque ella se dio cuenta, aquello fue como un presagio silencioso.

Viktor se dio media vuelta cerrando las enormes puertas con magia. Se dirigió hacia los ventanales de vidrio, dejando que la luna llena le diera de lleno a Yuuri. Notando como se recargaba más contra el ruso.

Yuuri abrió los ojos los cuales estaban achinados. Yuuri tenía sueño y hambre. Claramente, el hecho de que Yuuri no comiera mucho, le preocupaba un poco al ruso.

—Tiene hambre —dijo Chris.

Viktor asintió y luego miró a Chris.

—Yo también, ahora comeré de ti.

Chris no dijo nada, solo asintió.

Por eso desde hace unos días, Viktor decidió contratar a una nana especial de leche; _aquellas mujeres que daban su leche materna a los pequeños sin mucho preámbulo_. Claramente que todas las personas que entraban en esa casa, eran investigadas de pies a cabeza.

Este lo miró y el niño le sonrió volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Es hermoso—dijo Viktor con un semblante suave. No tuvo más palabras para describir a semejante ángel.

Su salvación o su muerte pronto lo sabría porque no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar a su lado, ni tampoco de qué le serviría y si tendría que al final deshacerse de él o no. Algo en su corazón lo detenía de tales pensamientos salvajes.

Todo ese montón de dudas invadieron su cabeza sin compasión, porque una parte de él le decía que le enseñara todo lo que sabe, como si de un hijo se tratara.

Algo dentro de él le decía que no le hiciera daño a Yuuri, que no era su culpa si ambos estaban solos con el mismo dolor. Seguro que mataron a sus padres al igual que lo hicieron con la madre de Viktor y que por eso Yuuri estaba solo una vez más por su culpa, por poco mata a Chris.

—No hemos podido hablar, ¿dónde encontraste a Yuuri? Chris.

—En Japón, Hasetsu, descubrí muchos documentos importantes y yo los mandé a buscar porque están a salvo con Phichit, el está de infiltrado también.

—Ya veo, pues bien, cuando Phichit venga con nosotros nos explicará qué sucede —dijo Viktor.

A lo mejor ese fue el remordimiento que no lo dejó en paz, no quería que Yuuri estuviera solo.

La nana salió de una de las puertas y tomó al niño entre sus brazos y se lo llevó a un rincón, donde había una mecedora vieja y se sentó. En ese momento lo comenzó a alimentar en total silencio.

Este se veía bastante contento y comía como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, estaba realmente hambriento y lo más importante es que Yuuri estaba sano.

Fue allí donde las preocupaciones de Viktor desaparecerían «_por ahora_».

El corazón del ruso se tensó al verlo comer, era realmente lindo y no supo cómo explicar aquel sentimiento que lo invadía por dentro, algo que era añorante y tierno, demasiado cálido. Sin duda que lo comprendería más adelante.

Viktor era un hombre de gran belleza al igual que Yuuri. Además, según Viktor, su madre era hermosa y su padre un antiguo _querubín [6]_, los cuales no eran simples y vulgares seres.

Luzbel era un ser de luz que pecó y pagó por sus pecados, pero tenía cuernos ni nada de eso, la gente le gusta meter miedo diciendo que el diablo es feo cuando realmente no es así, ni el diablo ni los caídos son horribles, son seres bellos con otros tipos de ideas que utilizan la fealdad para cubrir su verdadero aspecto.

Hablando de habilidades especiales, el peliplata tenía un don extraordinario heredado de aquel ser que le dio vida. Pese a ese don, él aún tenía un poco de luz en su corazón, aquello que lo impulsaba a ayudar a Yuuri a sobrevivir, puesto que se les venía algo grande encima y no era nada bueno.

—Es la primera vez que haré esto y ya no tendré que cuidarte al menos hasta que cumplas los diecisiete años —le habló Viktor a Yuuri.

Chris observó en silencio la escena y le pareció tierno.

Viktor sabía que cada vez que usaba la magia que le dijo su "madre" al nacer su cuerpo se debilitaba. A no ser que restablezca su energía bebiendo sangre de criaturas como Chris, hombres con corazones nobles y puros. Acto del cual estaba negado desde que tenía uso de razón, puesto que era desagradable, pero ahora no podía negarse.

Otra opción era que la gente comenzara a adorarlo y hacer sacrificios paganos en masa solo por él; gente muy loca sin duda. Quizá este último era un culto naciente y la razón por la cual Viktor no ha perdido sus fuerzas del todo, puesto que los estaban exterminando por lo que hacían.

Es bien sabido que Viktor es una leyenda viviente del mal, gracias a que lo han tachado así.

Para Viktor, el simple hecho de ver a Yuuri en esa situación le recordaba a él mismo de niño y todo lo que tuvo que pasar, hecho que no le deseaba a nadie más y que no permitiría que Yuuri padeciera de lo mismo.

Los arcángeles y serafines combinados, tenían extraños poderes y uno de esos era: «_resguardar un bebé dentro del vientre_» para protegerlos o, de lo contrario, «_hacer un pacto de sangre_», una que iba imbuida en una poderosa magia de vinculación, una que era sagrada de la misma creación y que no podía hacerla cualquiera que no sea cercano al origen del universo.

Viktor iba a probar hacer su último llamado al universo y crear por primera vez un vínculo con Yuuri y el universo, uno del cual no tenía que arrepentirse porque era para protegerlo. Todo esto ocurrió gracias a que existían personas como Babicheva, demasiado peligrosas.

—Por mi sangre te protegeré y haré este ritual para que vivas, por eso te fusionaré conmigo por dieciocho años hasta que se complete el ritual en el tiempo exacto, no sé si lograré encontrar a mi madre, pero si no lo hago buscaré la manera de salvar a los dos o al menos lo intentaré.

El niño abrió los ojos y miró al mayor expectante, aunque Viktor no lo supiera, Yuuri lo entendía perfectamente cada palabra, más que todo por la longevidad de su alma, la cual sí que estaba despierta desde su nacimiento, aunque Yuuri no pudiese hablar ahora.

«_Viktor-san quisiera acabar con tu dolor, pero no puedo hacer mucho ahora, te prometo que aprendo rápido de verdad gracias por no haberme dejado solo con Chris en ese lugar_».

Fueron los dulces pensamientos de Yuuri hacia Viktor.

Aparte de eso, Yuuri podía sentir cada cosa buena que Viktor hacía por él, estaba seguro que lo celebraría cuando creciera, por eso lo miró sin llorar y cerró los ojos y empezó a sentir una calidez infinita. Sus ojos cafés se abrieron al oler la sangre del mayor brotar.

Viktor cortó su mano y dejaba salir ese delicioso olor a hierro esparciéndose por toda la habitación.

—Perdóname por lo que haré, pero no te condenaré a sufrir igual que yo —le decía Viktor en súplica...

«_No hay nada que perdonar, mi Viktor, sé que no me dañarás con esto_», respondía mentalmente el niño mientras bebe la sangre demoníaca de Viktor.

Yuuri al principio sintió miedo cuando la cálida sangre de Viktor se tornó amarga como el veneno, era parte de la magia que llevaba que la hacía poco dulce. Por un momento Yuuri parecía querer convulsionar, mas no lo hizo. El niño se calmó y cerró sus bellos ojos al terminar de beber la rica sangre del platinado, que al final volvió a ser dulce por el amor de este hacia él.

Ahora no había manera alguna de escapar, Viktor y él habían quedado vinculados de forma definitiva.

El ruso podría ver todo lo que hacía y sentía Yuuri a partir de ese momento, aunque el mayor no lo supiera del todo, su Yuu también podía ver y sentir a Viktor todavía más.

La nana de leche lo tomó de nuevo como si nada y volvió a llevárselo para dormirle.

En ese momento, Nikiforov quería desmayarse por el esfuerzo. Se quedó sentado en la silla, sin moverse, esperando a que se le pasara el mareo.

Finalmente llamó a uno de sus sirvientes, uno importante, de hecho, el más confiable y cercano a él, aquel cuya alma era pura. A pesar de que le encargaba cosas horribles, su nombre era _Seung Gil._

—Te tengo un último encargo nuevamente, quiero que seas mi mano derecha a partir de ahora, pero antes ¿Todo va según lo planeado?

Seung sonrió, su corazón latía rápido y era porque se sentía reconocido finalmente. Él siempre admiró a Viktor con el respeto que se merecía.

—Sí, todo va bien, ya que hasta creen que estoy con ellos cuando no es así.

Viktor sabía que Seung estaba enamorado de ese policía llamado Phichit Chulanont, por lo que debía encargarle su primera tarea.

—Acércate más a Chulanont te estaré vigilando, averigua todo lo que saben de Yuuri, tú sabrás cómo actúas para que este suelte lo que sabe, quiero un informe completo. Pero esta es tu segunda misión.

Seung asombrado y honrado por el hecho sintió una extraña felicidad en su interior. A decir verdad, le complacía trabajar para él y acercarse a esa persona que le robó la vida y el corazón. Lo único que le inquietaba era la primera misión.

—¿Y la primera misión, ¿cuál sería?...

Viktor sonrió de manera algo degenerada.

—¿Sabes para qué te entrené desde que naciste? Para tener un fiel amigo y no un subordinado más, y como sé que tienes muchas ganas de ganarte un lugar a mi lado. Puedo notar esa sangre en tus ojos y por eso, primero debes matar a Mila Babicheva, si bien tiene que ser luego de que complete su misión de acabar con Kenjiro.

Seung finalmente había esperado el momento de matar a esa maldita mujer, por lo que compartió una enigmática sonrisa al señor Viktor.

—Entendido, será todo un placer.

El coreano por un lado se preguntaba dónde estaba el niño, no lo veía, pero no iba a preguntarle eso a Viktor.

Casi como adivinando sus pensamientos, el peliplata se estiró sobre la silla y suspiró sin quitar sus bellos orbes azules del pequeño, envuelto en aquella esquina con la nana, de verdad que le producía mucha ternura:

—Yuuri está a salvo conmigo. No obstante, si fallas y no matas a Mila no estará nunca a salvo. A Chulanont no le gustaría que ese niño muriera, sé que está de infiltrado y amigo del odioso de Christophe Giacometti, así que intenta traerlo si puedes, lo necesito de mi lado.

El pelinegro se quedó sorprendido ante tal noticia de Chris, ¿acaso ese niño era tan especial? Tenía que averiguarlo, aunque le doliera usar a Phichit para eso. Tampoco quería fallarle a Viktor, porque eso significaría el destierro inmediato.

—Entiendo, entonces me retiro señor, de casualidad ¿Desea algo más?

Como Viktor también tenía que hacerse cargo de ese tal Plisetsky, por si aparece a joderla... pensó en el plan C para Yakov.

—Claro, antes de todo eso avísale a _Otabek Altín _que lo necesito aquí en mi despacho, necesito hablar con él de varios asuntos.

* * *

Barrio chino, New York, nueve horas después.

Mila se dio un largo descanso dentro del auto antes de salir y hacer volar al mundo.

Tomando algo de aire, la mujer finalmente se puso realmente hermosa, llevaba un vestido negro, corto, sin mangas, con guantes e iba muy elegante, tanto que resaltaba aquella belleza de sus ojos azules y casi perfectos cabellos rojizos.

En esos alegres restaurantes chinos se vio la silueta de la sexy mujer que atraía las miradas por donde caminaba. Mila Babicheva robaba corazones y hacía suyo a los hombres y luego los mataba sin compasión alguna.

Pero Kenjiro no era de esos hombres y ella no lo sabía bien, por lo que no le prestó ni la más mínima atención a la mujer o sí, pero no de la forma que ella creía.

Minami se quedó asombrado por el porte tan elegante de la dama, la elogió sí, pero se puso alerta mandando un código azul a JJ de inmediato, porque seguro era su tipo de mujer, recibiendo como respuesta de este, un mensaje que decía:

_«Llegó en quince minutos»._

Y fue así como todo empezó a suceder...

Era una noche llena de rocío, donde podía sentirse el impávido céfiro nocturno caer sobre la piel de los amantes, de los infieles, e incluso de cualquier enemigo cercano. Y de por sí a todo aquello ajeno a los sucesos que vendrían.

Donde aquel soplo fresco se dedicaba a desenredar los secretos, desdeñando cada ropa y fisura de cada figura _masculina-femenina_ habida y por haber sobre aquel lugar lleno de luces doradas y letras chinas por doquier...

Ella se acercó a él con un antifaz negro, posando una de sus sandalias en la silla, alzó la pierna para arreglarse las medias negras que traía, dejando ver semejante pedazo de carne para los tigres.

Algunos no dejaban de silbarle y Minami solo deseaba salir corriendo de ese lugar, luego que hizo eso, se sintió avergonzado, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ella.

—Señorita, veo que no es muy discreta...

—Milenka me dicen mis padres... de cariño, llámame así.

Minami no supo responder, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien con ese nombre en ruso y esa... máscara oscura. ¿No podría ser coincidencia que hubiese alguna fiesta con máscara esa noche o sí?...

* * *

Por otro lado... mientras todo ocurría...

—Leo, la noche está muy fría y deberíamos irnos, tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo Ji Guang Hong a su novio.

Leo hizo pucheros, pero no tuvo más remedio que levantarse e ir por un helado para él y su pareja.

—Claro, como ordene usted señorito Ji, pero antes debemos cumplir nuestra misión y lo sabes...

—No seas tan ridículo —se sintió avergonzado—. Vayámonos ya en serio, podemos cumplir la misma desde varios metros...

Leo como soldado mandado por su madre, antes de ir, compró helados y volvió con Guang.

Ambos caminaron juntos y abrazados hasta una de las calles más cercanas, sin perder de vista a su objetivo, eso hasta que una vez lejos, se escondieron en una esquina luego de sentir varias detonaciones instantáneas de un arma.

Mila ni siquiera había cruzado palabras con Kenjiro cuando abrió fuego como loca contra toda la gente de ese lugar, creando un baño sangriento de personas muertas por doquier totalmente reventadas por dentro y por fuera, era aquel culto del que hablaban muchos.

De lejos podían ver como una mujer de cabellos rojizos y enmascarada, abrió fuego a su alrededor, especialmente hacia donde estaba el tal Minami.

Ji lo reconoció y Leo igual, fueron compañeros en la secundaria, pero el pechirrojo perdió la cabeza cuando fue corrompido por extraños seres.

Leo intentó hacer algo, pero sabía que Guang no lo dejaría ir.

—Debemos ayudarlo, Guang...

Guang estaba asustado y lo detuvo de golpe.

—¡No Leo! Es peligroso...

Leo se molestó un poco por el poco tacto de su novio.

—No puedo creer que seas así: Guang...

El chino no sabía cómo explicarle las cosas a su novio, así que intentó ser lo más sutil posible para que Leo no lo malinterprete.

—No es eso. Escúchame, Minami está metido en un mal rollo, debemos alejarnos de él...

Leo se quedó extrañado, pero con cierto grado de intriga.

—¿Qué hizo?...

Guang rodó los ojos, ofuscado por el mal asunto, tratando de explicarle rápido.

—Está junto con Celestino y gente como Yakov, persiguiendo a Viktor Nikiforov para matarlo y eso no es bueno, deberían dejar a ese tipo en paz por el bien de la humanidad.

Leo se quedó de piedra al recibir tal noticia.

—Pero, ¡¿cómo sabes eso?! Sabemos que nuestro objetivo no está aquí y debemos cuidar de ese objetivo por órdenes estrictas —refutó Leo desconcertado, no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

—Phichit me lo dijo —rebatió el chino—. Además, nada que se encuentre alrededor de Nikiforov es bueno. Sin embargo, tenemos que cuidar de ese hombre de cabellos plateados y de Yuuri. Tenemos una misión.

Leo no supo cómo responder, pero se quedó más tranquilo al saber que todo iba a seguir su curso. Ya habría tiempo para preguntar sobre aquella situación a Phichit, para saber cómo iba la misión.

La maldad pura de Mila era evidente, ella trató de amarrar a Minami y llevárselo, pero éste corrió como avestruz, muy rápido. Claramente lo había herido y ya no era no más que un pobre animal acorralado por el frío y la lluvia de ese momento.

Aquel rastro de Kenjiro que se disipaba, ahora era la mezcla del olor a sangre dentro de ese restaurante, agudizando los sentidos de JJ al llegar.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?—se dijo el rey del rock.

Como no estaba solo y Phichit lo acompañaba, el menor sacó una daga larga de tres puntas, junto con un arma de disparo rápido. Sin duda alguna el tailandés estaba dispuesto a averiguar lo que ocurría, algo que le decía que ese incidente tenía nombre...

—Te recomendaría que nos fuéramos JJ pero... con lo necio que eres, sé que no cederás —dijo Chulanont sin esperanza alguna.

JJ lo miró de reojo sonriente, luego se relamió los labios y sacó un arma nueve milímetros.

—¡Yeah! Así me gusta chico nuevo, empiezas a conocerme mejor.

Mila al matarlos le había dedicado toda esa sangre a Viktor. Iba acompañada de una dulce voz, cantando una extraña melodía:

Dicen que las niñas buenas se esconden...

De los «no hombres» que se las comen...

Pero es el demonio quien desgarra sus entrañas...

_-o-_

Ven... ven, sal de allí

Te sacaré mil suspiros y entonces delirarás...

Él te amará, te desgarrará y mucho sangrarás.

Ven que quiero oírte gritar...

Luego de correr varios metros con una asesina persiguiéndolo como psicópata, dando varios disparos para intentar matarlo, Minami logró esconderse, dejándolo agotado.

Minami pensó que sería el último día de su vida y esa canción... lo decía todo.

El joven aterrado y llorando en silencio estaba suplicando por su vida, escondido entre las enormes pilas de basura de ese montón de contenedores, pero él estaba dentro de ese lugar donde terminó encerrado.

Él viene a llevarse tu alma al paraíso...

* * *

[4] Oligárquico: Que tiene origen de oligarca, o sea, personas de clase alta en la sociedad, con posiciones altas y privilegiadas.

[5] Nano-araña: Tecnología muy avanzada, que empleada para diversos fines.

[6] Querubín_: Primera jerarquía de ángeles cercanos a Dios, guardianes de la luz y las estrellas, están de segundo dentro de las líneas después de los serafines._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 3: Tiempo al tiempo...**

* * *

**Advertencias**: muertes, menciones a violaciones y actos sangrientos +18

* * *

El cuerpo de Minami temblaba como no tienen idea, y no por el frío que provocó la inesperada lluvia, más bien por el miedo de las cortantes indirectas de esa mujer.

Así eran las palabras de ella, calaban hondo en la piel de Minami, hiriéndolo como si fueran agujetas muy lentamente hasta colarse en sus huesos al punto de sentir dolor al oírla cantar, traspasando así su frágil alma y corazón.

Tal era el terror que provocaba ella en Minami que él empezaba a arrepentirse de todas las cosas malas que había hecho en su corta vida. Sin embargo, eso no sería suficiente para ella porque ella es como un fantasma destructor de almas que necesita más que venganza. La necesaria para intentar subsanar su triste existencia.

Él intentó moverse un poco, pero su helado cuerpo no se lo permitió, Minami estaba paralizado. Su columna vertebral se quedó pasmada en posición fetal abrazado de sus piernas en ese rincón donde estaba escondido, escuchando la tonadilla con sus ojos cerrados, listos para dormir... para siempre.

Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo

Mira lo que ha sido de mí

Mientras miraba mis posibilidades...

Esa mujer era tan difícil de complacer en todo el sentido habido y por haber, peor a la hora de la muerte. Se ponía muy intensa.

Ya sé, sé que estás...

Estás durmiendo allí...

Minami ni siquiera se armó de valor para correr o intentarlo. La voz de ella no lo dejaba en paz, de modo que se limitó únicamente a mirar a su alrededor.

No, pero Minami observó como una mano cerraba las puertas de ese congelador en el cual se había escondido, sin saber dónde se había metido en realidad porque los accidentes no pasan por casualidad, a veces es muy mala suerte.

Lo último que Kenjiro recordó de su vida fueron las hojas marrones y el cielo tan nublado por el invierno de su niñez antes de que lo arrastraran a ese mundo.

Su corazón latía acelerado por el terror de no sentir el aire, entrar a sus pulmones o más bien sentir el aire congelado y penetrar a través de esa enorme caja.

Entonces resonó como timbre en su cabeza, todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, a cuántos había acosado y molestado en la escuela, a cuántos había hecho llorar y gritar, a cuántos mató por encargo y necesidad. ¿De verdad necesitaba vivir en un mundo así? Pues no.

Así como las estaciones cambian el paisaje del tiempo; la tejeduría de una venenosa araña con su tapiz ahoga lentamente a su víctima para comérsela, u ese era el final cantado de la víctima.

No voy a parar y recordarme

Duerme, cariño duerme...

Pasó media hora y Mila estaba limándose las uñas luego de haber cometido tal acto tan atroz, de verdad que quería hacerle el amor al muerto. Sin embargo, le daba tanto asco su propio pasado que mejor pensó en una muerte lenta, pero hermosa para el tonto de Kenjiro.

Satisfecha por todo lo que había hecho en su vida, ya saben: matar, acosar, desaparecer cuerpos, entre muchas cosas que ya muchos se imaginan, esta mujer prosiguió con su siguiente plan, uno que quizá no llegaría a ver la luz del día ni la oscuridad de la noche.

Babicheva se encontraba encima de uno de los contenedores donde estaba el cuerpo de Kenjiro metido. No obstante, su sexto sentido y perspicacia le alertaba que tenía visitas, bueno en realidad eran varias.

—Ya sé que están allí, nenitas, pero vamos, vengan con mamá —dijo la mujer a los dos hombres que se ocultaban tras las sombras de la noche.

Ahora que la locura de Mila quedaba expuesta ante los ojos del mundo, en la cabeza de JJ su canción era como una hermosa melodía cantada por un hada al oírla, una que pedía a gritos atención.

JJ se lamentó de no haberla encontrado antes y asesinarla, pero iba ahorrar sus fuerzas para otra cosa, así que usaría a Phichit para desquitarse y no pelearía en serio. No esta vez.

El varón de ojos azules y cabellos oscuros salió con espada y arma en mano.

—¿Y Minami? Vinimos por orden de Celestino a buscarlo.

Habló JJ con el entrecejo fruncido fingiendo extrañeza. Al rey no le importaba Minami en lo más mínimo, pero de igual forma alguien tenía que preguntar qué pasó allí.

Phichit sin darse cuenta de su situación, cada vez que respiraba exhalaba vapor frío, parecía un mal presagio. Una advertencia de que no debía estar allí con el idiota de JJ porque este tramaba algo y quizá ese algo no le gustaría.

En el fondo Phichit no quería conocer a esa mujer, pero JJ estaba allí intentando enfrentarla con lo idiota que era.

A nuestra querida Mila se le conocía como_ la llorona_. Una mujer con un pasado muy trágico; en donde se cuenta que le vendió su alma al mismo diablo con tal de obtener habilidades extraordinarias y casi fantasmales, de tal modo que ella podía asechar mejor a sus víctimas llevando a cabo sus fechorías. Sin embargo, esto no es obra de Luzbel porque para ese entonces ya no estaba en la Tierra.

Una vez más alguien tendió una trampa y jugaba con su omnipotencia, ¿quién era entonces?

A toda esta historia, se dice que ella hubiese sido la mujer más bella y dulce del mundo, pero que algo en su vida la cambió para siempre.

Ella es así porque fue violada por su padrastro reiteradas veces cuando tenía quince años, aludiendo que ella mató a su propia madre a los diez años, pero su padre no se detuvo porque él invitó a sus amigos y la ultrajaron entre todos, incluso llegó a tener muchos abortos durante su vida adolescente, creando así un trauma psicológico severo que nadie trató a tiempo, hubo un momento en que ella quedó infértil por culpa de estos fatales acontecimientos.

Luego algo pasó y terminó por matarlos a todos, pero allí siguió el dolor. Nadie la ayudó.

Su historial se hizo más grande por el daño psicológico que tenía, matando también a los padres de un chico llamado Seung Gil, quienes supuestamente tuvieron culpa de la muerte de la madre de Mila. Lo cual no fue así, porque sus padres trabajan de criminalistas, atrapando sujetos peligrosos.

Por alguna razón Phichit sentía dolor, impotencia y tristeza por esa tragedia en el pasado de ella y aunque realmente no debería sentirla, ahora en ella había algo realmente malo.

Pues desde allí podemos ver el origen de su extrema locura y del porqué Viktor intentó ayudar a recomponer su alma. Sin embargo, lo hizo con la persona equivocada porque ella no quería ser ayudada y era demasiado tarde.

A pesar de que ella se enamoró de Viktor, éste ni siquiera tenía la más mínima intención de corresponderle a esos sentimientos, puesto que ya era sabido que a Viktor no le gustaban las mujeres y menos de su tipo.

Como el rey JJ no podía contenerse sacó finalmente sus garras de titanio, haciendo uso de su velocidad fantasmal como demonio y la atacó como loco, haciéndole un par de rasguños a la mujer. Primero tenía que descubrir en qué cosa ella era buena para poder hacer algo contra ella.

A Phichit se le erizó la piel al ver la pelea que había comenzado de forma silenciosa.

JJ primero dio varias detonaciones directo hacia ella, descargando todo el arma sin cansancio, balas de las cuales Mila esquivó con suma facilidad y flexibilidad, sí, porque esta mujer tenía el cuerpo de una gimnasta y era realmente rápida, tan rápida como un espectro, ninguna bala la tocó.

Mila sintió una extraña excitación al ver como JJ perdía la paciencia, sus bragas se humedecieron queriendo ser penetrada duramente por ese hombre, era una locura que el peligro le excitara de ese modo, pero no, ella también quería atarlo, torturarlo y dejarlo marcado como todo desgraciado.

La sorpresa no fue tan grata cuando JJ le metió una patada giratoria que la tumbó y por unos escasos segundos donde ella cayó, luego se levantó dando varias volteretas inversas con tal agilidad que tuvo tiempo para sostener el arma y dispararle a ese infeliz demonio como respuesta a su osadía.

JJ estuvo a punto de esquivarlas todas. Sin embargo, se dejó dar de lleno con una a propósito para hacerlo más divertido, por lo que el rey no mostró sus habilidades completamente ante ella.

Aunque él sintió dolor por el roce de una de las balas, pudo observar algo extraño en ellas: las balas estaban hechas de litio, plata y algún elemento corrosivo porque no sólo desprendían un olor a gas sino que también segregaba una extraña luz.

_"Un momento... son balas de luz ¿Quién había sido el genio de ponerle balas de luz al arma de esta loca?"_. Pensó JJ preocupado. Eso pudo ser peligroso para el rey, quien claramente no iba a volver a enfrentarse de ese modo tan abierto sabiendo eso.

Aquella bala que rozó el brazo del moreno casi lo destroza, porque él mismo empezó a sangrar en serio y eso no era normal, sin duda que lo hizo retroceder un poco.

—¡Mierda, maldita perra! —Bufó JJ molesto.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! —rio aullando como desequilibrada mental que era—. ¿Ves? Y así piensas enfrentarte a Viktor, mejor agradece que soy yo la que acabará con tu miserable vida.

Phichit estaba frío ante lo que estaba viviendo en carne propia, él solo era un simple mortal y empezaba a dudar de las habilidades de JJ en combate, pero a la vez se dio cuenta de que JJ sólo estaba jugando con ella.

¿De verdad se creía tanto ese hombre?, será porque algo tramaba.

JJ la miró con desprecio y a la vez con una sonrisa sensual.

—No ahora, solo has tenido suerte mujer.

El rey del rock se calmó y volteó su mirada al policía, así con malicia mientras Phichit lo miraba con algo de pánico e incertidumbre. A lo que JJ le guiñó un ojo al moreno porque era tan poca su confianza por ese chico que seguro odiaría la decisión que tomaría en ese momento, pero a JJ tampoco es que le importara.

—Lo siento, pero te la encargo, he tenido suficiente mierda por hoy. Sé lo que pasará después de esto.

JJ desapareció en medio de un remolino de polvo de forma fácil ante los ojos de una cabreada Mila, por no darle más guerra y tiempo para matarlo.

—Vaya cobarde —miró al tailandés quien ahora era su presa—. ¿Tú si te vas a dejar matar cariño?, prometo que no te dolerá mucho.

Phichit retrocedió al ver que JJ no estaba, definitivamente ese infeliz lo arrastró hasta ese lugar y lo planeó todo, ese maldito de JJ era un traidor. No le mostró miedo a la mujer, más bien estaba consciente de que no era tan fuerte como ella.

—Me da igual lo que pase ya, total quizá era mi destino —dijo Phichit seguro y con una sonrisa triste.

En un dos por tres Mila estaba tras Phichit "clavándole" un puñal, ella ni siquiera parpadeo o dudó en hacerlo.

Lo hubiese hecho peor y más profundo, de no ser por la mano intrusa que imposibilitó aquel criminal acto que iba a cometer Mila. En eso ella intentó defenderse, de tal forma que en la patada sorpresa que dio por error, le fue aplicada a Chulanont y lo lanzó contra uno de los tantos contenedores de la zona.

El tailandés se dio de lleno en la cabeza contra el mismo, sí, en todo el maldito cráneo, pero con tanta fuerza que quedó inconsciente, ni siquiera pudo defenderse al no ver venir el golpe. Después de todo él era un simple policía humano entrenado para las cosas simples de la vida humana, no para gente peligrosa como Babicheva.

La mujer se sintió eclipsada por la fuerza de su nuevo oponente, no pudo mover su cuerpo ni sus manos. En lo que menos esperó volteó viendo el rostro de su agresor y se quedó fría al reconocerlo.

—No puede ser tú...eres.

Tanto fue la impresión de ella que su detractor aprovechó aquella mirada de miedo y le abrió la garganta velozmente, de un tajo y con una daga filosísima, la falta de piedad la despedazó.

Pero el corte fue tan perfecto de un lado a otro al otro que terminó por sacar la columna vertebral de la mujer a través de su boca, convirtiéndolo en un acto totalmente sangriento, digno y maldito descuartizador en potencia.

Fue incluso más rápido de lo que ella pensó.

—El destino lo elige uno mismo —dijo un coreano bastante a gusto con la escena macabra—. Mila Babicheva por fin está muerta y pagó por todo el daño hecho, lamento que su vida haya sido una verdadera mierda, mis padres eran inocentes. Ellos intentaron ayudar a tu madre.

El camino de Mila llegó a su fin junto con sus planes y lo peor es que estaba torcido desde la muerte de su madre, se volvió mala del corazón, mala del alma por recibir múltiples castigos injustos que la volvieron aún más loca de lo que estaba en su infancia.

Volviendo a la escena y a un pobre ser preocupado por su amado, Seung Lee corrió a auxiliar a Phichit cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por la cálida sangre que emergía de una apertura de su cráneo, tal parece que tenía una brecha a un costado del mismo, una brecha que no dejaba de sangrar a borbotones, parece que el golpe fue muy fuerte y eso era muy malo.

Lo tomó con cuidado y lo cargó. En ese momento maldijo a Mila por dañar a este ser indefenso, a ese humano que le robó su corazón y ahora estaba abandonando el mundo. Maldijo el alma de Mila para que su alma sufriera en la maldita eternidad y no despertara jamás, ni que renaciera en el mundo de nuevo.

No supo en qué momento, pero al tocarlo Seung lo sintió frío tanto, que tenía miedo de perderle. Sus lágrimas surgían y se cristalizaron por el frío.

—Resiste un poco, te voy a salvar Phichit, cueste lo que cueste, pero quédate conmigo.

Aunque el mundo está lleno de asesinos, demonios, algunos ángeles y seres que son grandísimos hijos de puta en potencia, incluido el mismo coreano. En alguna parte de los corazones de algunos de ellos —_claramente no de todos_— existen héroes que se enamoraron, que defendieron su honor, su pasión, lo que sea que los motivó a buscar una nueva vida y que no todos conocieron un final tan feliz.

Y aun así estos grandiosos seres siguieron con sus vidas, luchando, llorando y abriendo las alas al horizonte para huir lejos de ese maldito mundo lleno de penas y dolor.

Dejándonos la misma pregunta tonta de siempre:

¿El sufrimiento era eterno? Quizá solo para los eternos, era eterno y por eso ¿para qué ser eterno?, ¿no?

"Todos somos héroes en busca de auxilio".

* * *

Yakov no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, estaba pensando en si realmente era buena idea enviar a Yuratshka porque realmente sentía que todavía no era el momento.

—Yuri no quiero que vayas todavía, debes fortalecerte primero.

Sin embargo, aquel joven rubio era demasiado impaciente y necio. Él aprendía rápido y a veces podría ser muy impulsivo cuando se trataba de alcanzar sus objetivos o destruir a alguien. El rubio necesitaba una motivación y razones, tampoco es que sea idiota de dejarse controlar por ellos.

Plisetsky no es un novato, por algo Yakov lo crió durante mil años. Al igual que Vitya, Yakov era hermano de su adorado abuelo y por ende tío de Yuri. A diferencia de éste, Yakov lo convirtió en la nueva leyenda, Yuri no era un demonio en sí, pero se alimentaba de sangre para sobrevivir y hacerse fuerte para combatir a personas como el mismo diablo o personas como Viktor y eso tenía una razón de ser.

—He dormido mucho tiempo y estoy hambriento, viejo, en serio —dijo Yuri molesto—. ¿Y me pides que no vaya por la cabeza de Viktor? No sé lo que tramas viejo ni tampoco lo que ha pasado durante estos mil años, pero desde que tengo uso de razón pienso usar mi cabeza esta vez para hacer bien las cosas, aunque ciertas cosas en mí no hayan cambiado del todo.

Como su forma pesada de ser, por ejemplo.

Yuri era fuerte, decidido y tenía un poderoso dominio de su voluntad dentro del clan, pero también era el último arma y esperanza de Yakov. ¿Qué lo movía? Pues, lo movía la competitividad, él más que nadie quería superar a Viktor Nikiforov en racha de asesinatos y mortandad, quería poder al igual que él, una gloria que no se la daría nadie.

Quería acabar con la leyenda de Viktor para hacer su propia historia, o quien sabe, unirse a la leyenda y llegar a la gloria de algún modo.

—Estoy esperan...

Fue interrumpido por un portazo. Era un Celestino muy agitado de haber subido por esos largos y tendidos escalones, claramente el tipo que entró estaba muy enfadado.

—Tenemos un problema, Yakov...

Yakov y Yuri lo miraron de reojo, el anciano se dio media vuelta, algo inquieto.

—¿Qué sucedió ahora, Celestino?

Celestino se tensó al sentir la fría mirada del rubio sobre él. ¿Ya habían despertado a Yuri?, eso no era problema para el viejo lobo, ese niño no lo intimidaba para nada.

—Minami ha muerto congelado dentro de un contenedor de hidrógeno y Phichit está muriendo desangrado —añadió el hombre de ojos aguamarina bastante preocupado.

Yakov se sorprendió dejando de lado su conversación con Yurio, le preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Yura frunció el ceño intrigado por tales noticias. Sin duda él también se dio media vuelta y bajó a ver lo que sucedía.

Yakov y Celestino también bajaron rápidamente hasta la habitación donde intentaban frenar el sangrado de Chulanont. Al parecer este sufría de una enfermedad que no le dejaba coagular bien la sangre. Y siendo humano era imposible, sabían que iba a morir pronto.

Yuri se dirigió a Seung Lee sin decir una sola palabra, solo lo observó y comenzó a estudiarlo sin previo aviso. Este coreano de ojos negros tenía una mirada fría, perdida y algo acabada y Yuri podía sentir aquellas emociones como remolinos dentro del coreano, algo inexplicable.

—¿Tuvo algo que ver Viktor con esto? —Preguntó Plisetsky.

Seung Lee lo miró luego de un rato sumergido en sus pensamientos, entonces se dio cuenta que el nuevo monstruo había sido despertado y que al parecer tenía bastante hambre. Lo podían notar en sus verdes ojos de soldado enojado, en sus apretados labios intentando contenerse al estar en esa sala, la misma sala donde su amado Phichit se desangraba.

—No, fue algo provocado y muy indirectamente —respondió Seung agotado mentalmente.

—Parece que Viktor envió a asesinar a Minami y este chico, por querer zafarse, envió un mensaje a JJ quien fue en su ayuda. Sin embargo, JJ arrastró a Phichit con él y terminó metido en medio de la pelea de la asesina y JJ. Leroy escapó de la escena dejando a Phichit vulnerable y solo con esa mujer llamada Mila Babicheva.

Yakov se llevó una mano a la frente apenado y frustrado al oír tal relato del coreano, se sentía mal por un momento y no podía evitarlo, él no confiaba en Chulanont tampoco, nadie allí lo hacía. No obstante, no era justo para él, siendo humano.

¿Mila?, cuando dijo ese nombre supo que ella trabajaba para Viktor, pero sabía perfectamente sus antecedentes, por no decir que era una loca sacada del maldito manicomio.

—¿JJ huyó? Que hijo de perra, Yakov te dije que era un idiota —Celestino estaba a punto de ir a golpear a ese maldito bastardo cuando lo viera.

Yakov no lo podía creer, ese grandísimo hijo de puta lo iba a oír en cuanto apareciera. El castigo impuesto por la secta era el exilio o destierro definitivo. Lo que Yakov no entiende es ¿por qué diablos hizo algo como eso?

—Por desgracia huyó del lugar —luego se cruzó de brazos y terminó de hablar—. Mila iba a matar a Phichit y yo la detuve, la asesiné de inmediato y esta lo aventó de una patada cuando intentó esquivar por error.

Yuri quitó la mirada de él, entonces vio como aquel chico perdía la batalla. En efecto, pasaron varios minutos cuando el monitor pitó en negativo, dando por hecho que _Phichit Chulanont_ había perdido la vida.

Los ojos de Seung se tornaron rojos y escondieron su mirada, no quería perderle. ¿Cómo iba a llevarlo a Viktor con ellos allí? Mejor dicho: _¡Qué le va a decir a Viktor! _Mila está muerta y con ella se llevó a su chico. Seung, aunque no lo demostrara en su duro rostro, por dentro estaba hecho un caos, su único amor estaba muriendo porque no podía convertirlo ni hacer nada por él.

Seung solo era un simple hechicero que viene de una familia que hizo un trato con Luzbel.

Pero Yuri vio el reflejo de su alma gritando auxilio a través de esa mirada seca, lloraba por dentro y por fuera. No era más que una simple estatua varada observando una triste escena.

—Entonces, Mila fue a asesinar a Minami —meditó Yakov—, esa mujer estaba mal y Viktor jamás confió en ella, pero incluso así le encargó lo de Minami porque él quería enviarnos una advertencia y sobre todo a JJ.

Yuri se posó frente a Seung, quien no tenía muchas ganas de decir nada, lo miraba de forma indescifrable. Yuri conocía ese dolor de perder a alguien a quien amas.

—¿Quieres que convierta a Phichit en lo que soy yo? —Preguntó un entusiasmado Yuri, quizá por el hambre que tenía—. Aunque quizá él te odie por esto, lo importante es que estará vivo si lo hago.

Sin duda que era una propuesta tentadora. Sin embargo, ¿Debía tomar esa decisión por Phichit?, ¿qué pensará Viktor de esto?, Seung no podía traicionar a esas dos personas, fue entonces que recordó algo que habló con Phichit cuando se conocieron, hace mucho tiempo:

«Mientras Phichit y Giacometti eran presentados ante esa panda de dementes, en ese entonces fue como un disparate sentir algo fuerte que te hala el corazón, que te lo bombea y que te saca mil suspiros devolviéndote la vida con una sola sonrisa.

Los ojos de Seung no podían apartarse de las bellas almendras de Chulanont y de su dulce aroma a coco, aquel perfume que volvió al instante loco de amor al coreano...

_Por eso, un ser frío como Seung, por primera vez dijo besando a mano de aquel hombre:_

—No importa que el tiempo pase, el tiempo no es oro, el tiempo vale más que eso, el tiempo es el tiempo que corre con las manecillas del reloj, es el tiempo que aprendes a amar, es el tiempo que se hace eterno, el tiempo que recorres tu vida y te transforma, yo solo espero que podamos conocernos mejor.

Fueron aquellas palabras que también terminaron de enamorar a Phichit, aquellas que llenaron el corazón del tailandés en segundos, con tan cálida bienvenida sintió que podía confiar en Seung-Gil y estrechó su mano.

Porque él tampoco pudo apartar la mirada de Seung Lee-gil, Lee

_—Wow...—suspiró sorprendido y con miedo claro, todo le palpitaba dentro, sus hermosas mejillas se transformaron en un color carmesí, no tenía palabras bonitas en ese momento para decirle a Seung—. Gracias, prometo que nos conoceremos mejor._

De lado estaba un Christophe sonriente por él. El suizo sabía que se estaban metiendo con fuego y que podían morir, sin embargo, Giacometti vio amor... era amor de alguna manera así que no fuese a primera vista, sino a las primeras palabras.

Dios santo cómo dolía todo, no podía abandonarlo ahora por eso cuando soltó su mano, Pichit al ver que Seung-gil se alejaba... le dijo:

_—Si el tiempo es todo lo que dices, entonces cuando veas que muero, sálvame. No importa si me convierto en algo que no desee ser, solo déjame estar a tu lado el tiempo necesario, ¿cumplirías esa promesa por mí?__»__._

¡Ay como duele el maldito amor! Seung tenía esas palabras grabadas claramente en su mente, no lo dudo más. Miró a Yuri con desesperación y no lo pensó más porque ya no podía pensar en nada...

—¡Hazlo por favor!

Yakov y Celestino se miraron atónitos, sobre todo Celestino quien no quitaba sus ojos de Seung, tal parece que se había enamorado de ese chico. Un chico que nadie sabía que era un infiltrado, más por alguna razón Celestino respetaba esos sentimientos.

Yuri se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y caminó lentamente hacia el tailandés, observó la camilla donde yacía su inerte cuerpo con una herida mortal.

El joven lo tomó primero de su cuello, el muy hambriento clavó sus dientes que parecían colmillos en el mismo y bebió toda la sangre que pudo, sin dejarlo seco, claro. Luego de terminar y haberse saciado lo suficiente, lo convirtió al verter su propia sangre en un apasionado y ardiente beso de sangre.

A Seung no le importó, sabía que era necesario para el proceso de transformación que duraría varias horas. Sólo quería verlo vivo.

¿Interesante o no?, no siempre se transforma de la misma manera, con un beso y la sangre mezclada de un _"demonio de sangre"_ puedes convertir lo que desees a quien desees y no precisamente en un demonio.

—Ahora es parte de nosotros —dijo Yuri retirándose de allí, rumbo a Dios sabe dónde.

"El destino está en las manos de quienes tienen el control de sus vidas"

* * *

Viktor pudo observar todo lo que sucedió, pensó que Seung había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida y no le molestaba, la gente hace cosas por amor y quién sabe cuántas cosas más.

No lo reprocharía por los que sus ojos veían, menos los ojos de Otabek, el demonio destripador, este último quedó fascinado, tanto que se mordió los labios al ver ese hermoso demonio rubio.

—Allí tienes a Yuri Plisetsky, él es tu objetivo —dijo calmado el ruso.

—¿Estás seguro, Viktor? —Preguntó Altín viendo el gesto de inseguridad en el peliplata.

—Necesito que lo tengas vigilado, solo eso —respondió finalmente Nikiforov.

¿No es sorpresa que Otabek le tenga tanta confianza al demonio más temido?, pues claro, Otabek era un demonio igual que él, pero no era hijo de Luzbel y tampoco era más fuerte que Viktor Nikiforov. Sin embargo, si era peligroso dado que durante su tiempo se dedicó a asesinar gente no por placer sino para demostrarle que no debían meterse con los hijos de las tinieblas y respetar las leyes de la oscuridad porque no es un juego andar invocando demonios para hacer cosas que ellos mismos no hacen.

Viktor negó con la cabeza.

—Primero intenta ponerlo de nuestro lado.

—Eso sería más inteligente, porque me ha gustado ese chico, mucho, pero debo andarme con cuidado —se relamió los labios un desesperado kazajo.

No lo iba a negar, al kazajo le tenía loco ese rubio con tan solo verlo algo dentro, era peor que un fuego infernal, algo que ardió tanto que su pasión se transformó en algo que no pararía ni una bestia o quizá sí, Yuri podría pararlo y bajarlo del cielo si se lo disponía.

Víctor sonrió y lo miró sin decir nada.

—Para todo tenemos una solución—dijo Viktor.

—Seung jugó bien las cartas porque si Phichit se pone de nuestro lado, entonces finalmente podemos hacer nuestras movidas como se debe —respondió el kazajo.

Viktor estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

—Debemos limpiar este mundo Otabek, todavía podemos cambiar algo en el mundo, pero el mundo debe ser de los humanos, no nuestro. Sé que estamos condenados todos a desaparecer o irnos de aquí, un presagio me lo dice, pero quizá podemos por fin ver la luz.

¿Eran demonios intentando salvarse? Quién sabe, lo más seguro es que sí, tenían sus propios intereses.

Otabek asintió mientras no dejaba de mirar aquella inocencia reflejada en ese pequeño demonio bebedor de sangre. Sabía que iba a ser peligroso, pero es que a este hombre de cabellos negros le encantaba el peligro. Casi estaba saboreando la victoria en sus labios.

Si no podía destriparlo, entonces lo haría suyo como fuese.

—Déjamelo a mí—dijo Altín, seguro. Aquel bello ser se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a la puerta, pero no sin antes mirar de reojo a Viktor—. ¿Y tu Yuuri? Mejor dime como va eso.

—Está salvo y dormido —contestó el ruso un poco animado.

—¿Y el policía suizo? —Volvió a preguntar Otabek.

—Tengo nombre para que sepas —Chris tenía al pequeño Yuuri en brazos.

—Vaya, que atrevido —rió Otabek—. ¿Ahora todos tus subordinados contestan de ese modo?

—A mí Viktor no me da permiso de nada —dijo Chris de mal humor porque Viktor había estado tomando su sangre y ni siquiera las malditas gracias le daba, se sentía débil—. Mejor me voy al cuna de Yuuri.

Otabek se quedó perplejo, parece que el tipo era bastante culero y no se dejaba de nadie.

Viktor tan solo deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido. Quería ver los poderes de Yuuri, quería ver lo que el niño guardaba, aparte de protegerlo, el mundo estaba llegando a su fin, era como escuchar el canto de un ángel, decirle que su tiempo estaba llegando y algo le pondría fin a su anhelada eternidad. Cuando cumpliera los dieciséis años, sabría si tenía que acabar con la vida de Yuuri o no.

—A veces tengo miedo de equivocarme con respecto a ese niño y dejarlo vivo, para que luego nos traiga una desgracia... y otras veces creo que Yuuri oculta algo.

Chris escuchó eso a lo lejos, más se quedó callado y molesto.

Otabek se dio media vuelta desde la puerta, observándolo con una leve sonrisa, incluso con una calma tenaz.

—No sé lo que sea Yuuri —añadió el moreno casi seguro—. Lo único que presiento es que Viktor Nikiforov se siente bien con Yuuri a su lado y que lo amarás como un delincuente cuando crezca, algo me lo dice, pero ese amor...

—No digas más —el ruso no quería oír palabras que traerían miedo a su corazón—. Prefiero que el futuro me diga que pasará a oírlo.

Chris se sorprendió de que Otabek apoyara a Yuuri, porque él tampoco iba a permitir que Viktor le hiciera algo malo, así él tenga que morir esta vez.

Otabek entendió aquello.

—Mejor me voy, que estés bien. No te ofusques tanto, sé que quieres asesinarlo en el fondo porque sientes miedo de él, algo me dice que no lo harás por obvias razones Viktor, créeme que estás cerca de saber la verdad y te vas a arrepentir si lo intentas, solo tienes que esperar el tiempo necesario para saber los secretos de Yuuri, hazme caso, es una corazonada.

Una vez dicho aquello, Otabek abandonó el recinto, Viktor cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo. No pudo evitar correr hacia la cuna donde dormía Yuuri y lo vio, cada día que pasaba destellaba con fuerza, esa sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios al dormir.

Chris lo miraba en silencio y con un gesto de decepción porque no estaba logrando su cometido con Yuuri.

—Me retiro a mi cuarto, quiero dormir...

—Recuerda nuestro...

—¡Ya basta! —dijo Chris en voz alta y molesto—. No quiero, si quieres matáme, pero no soporto esto ¡Déjame respirar maldita sea!

Viktor se sorprendió de la repentina actitud de Chris. El suizo le había dado su sangre sin protestar, seguramente sí se sentía mal.

—De acuerdo, pero cálmate, te daré esta semana para que descanses —dijo finalmente viendo que este abandonó el cuarto sin despedirse.

—Yuuri creo que ellos se equivocan contigo y con todos, quizá hasta me equivoque —dijo Viktor sosteniendo sus manos en la cuna.

El pequeño medio que abrió los ojos y lo miró atento, con un sosiego estupendo ante sus palabras. El pequeño sintió tristeza al ver un Viktor a través de ese pacto que tenían, estaba quebrado por la incertidumbre. ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Sus saladas lágrimas recorrían su rostro y terminaban por caer en su cuna de cristal.

«_No llores Viktor ¡Mejor cárgame anda, que quiero abrazarte!, eres tan suave_». El niño estiró sus manos con fuerza queriendo consolarlo sin que él lo supiera.

Viktor se detuvo al ver que lo había despertado, se pensó varios minutos si tomar al pequeño en sus brazos o no, pero este pequeño parecía estar exigiéndolo.

—¿Estás cansado de estar allí no?, vaya que ahora resultas ser exigente, Chris te estaba cargando hace un momento —el peliplata accedió y lo cargó en sus brazos, el niño se aferró como nunca a él, oliendo el suave aroma del frío ser de ojos azules, quien también lo achuchaba respirando su tierno aroma.

«_Vicchan huele bien y es suave como ovejita_». Yuuri se restregaba contento contra el mayor por su calidez.

—¿Sabes que no soy bueno, verdad?, soy un demonio, hijo del pecado y mientras yo exista no habrá un mundo equilibrado, he matado a mucha pero mucha gente y no encuentro descanso en mi venganza Yuu.

Yuuri lo escuchaba mientras jugaba con sus grisáceos cabellos y a su vez le respondía mentalmente:

«_Vicchan no tiene la culpa, tu madre era luz y padre oscuridad, tú eres el equilibrio que este mundo necesita y yo solo soy más luz, una luz que debe estar a tu lado para calmar tu oscuridad, no lo sabes, pero pronto lo sabrás, así que por favor espérame un poco más_».

¿Se imaginan que los bebés pudiesen entender así?, no claro que no es normal, Yuuri es un ser de luz en el cuerpo de un niño de ese mundo, Yuuri es alguien único o más bien, es parte del amor de Luzbel, alguien quien no dejó de existir del todo.

Yuuri vino por el hijo de este, que es Viktor y este lo encontró a tiempo. Si no lo hubiese hecho él, quien sabe que calamidades hubiese sufrido ese mundo. Yuuri lo sabía, pero no podía hablarle porque estaba en ese recipiente hermoso creciendo.

—Yuuri. ¿Crees que es pecado amarte cuando crezcas?, ¿crees que tan siquiera es pecado pensar que quiero hacerte mío cuando seas grande? Yuuri sé que tengo dos mil años y no quiero parecer un maldito asaltacuna a tus 18 años, pero yo jamás te haría daño, por eso tenlo claro que te voy a esperar a que crezcas y tú decidas si quieres estar conmigo o no.

Vitya no podía contenerse en expresar sus pensamientos por primera vez, porque no sabía si lo volvería a hacer.

El niño le dedicó una sonrisa juntando su rostro con el suyo y mordiendo suavemente su nariz en respuesta a su comentario.

«_Lo sé Viktor, mi alma es tan vieja como la tuya, mas mi cuerpo no. Me parece absurdo, incluso mas si yo estoy consciente de mi futuro contigo y tú no eres malo del todo, de verdad. ¿Quieres que nos casemos cuando crezca?, si te refieres a eso, no me importa que me enseñes todo lo que sabes, pero yo te diré cuando esté listo, sé que pasarán cosas malas, incluso estaré bien si tú lo estás_».

No se dijo más, ni siquiera un pensamiento de parte de ambos. Sabían que era una locura su futuro amor, la edad estaba fuera de los límites humanos y el pensamiento humano es demasiado limitado para entenderlo, al menos los pensamientos de algunos de ellos, no los recuerdos que dejarían su huella en el tiempo.

Ni siquiera en la eternidad sabía lo que les esperaba, tal parece que ellos dos ya se habían visto antes, quizá sí o quizá no, pero los recipientes eran así por desgracia, bastante diferentes de dónde venían realmente.

"Muéstrate cómo eres, no como todos quieren que seas y haz lo que deseas desde el fondo de tu corazón".

* * *

Diez horas más tarde JJ apareció destilando odio y el mismo fue reprendido por Yakov, Celestino y el resto de los presentes, quienes le dedicaban frías miradas.

Su impulsividad y estupidez no decían cuando parar, ni cuando podía realmente debe redimirse. Una clara muestra es que Víctor no estaba contento y estaba exponiendo todos sus planes.

—JJ: Quedas expulsado del consejo, no puedes ser tan compulsivo y poner toda la operación en peligro —dijo Lilia en decisión unánime.

—Por tu culpa nuestro fin llegará pronto. —Era un extraño presentimiento de Michelle.

Sin embargo, Sara respondió a ese comentario:

—Más bien creo que los seres como nosotros, estamos condenados a desaparecer del mundo de los humanos.

JJ fastidiado se levantó y miró hacia un lado a la que parecía ser Isabella, su ex novia, de hecho, sus ojos parecían asustados al verla. La misma bajó la mirada y se retiró sin decirle una sola palabra. La siguió con la mirada y la perdió de vista cuando esta se desvaneció.

Luego de esa visión los miró a todos en silencio, tomó sus cosas y procedió a irse de allí sin decirles una sola palabra, dejando a todos preocupados.

La verdad es que no se sabría nada de él por ahora. El corazón de JJ se quedó triste, ¿qué fue todo eso?, ella estaba muerta. ¿Porque apareció de repente?

Phichit despertó finalmente y pudo ver como Seung Gil tenía sus manos apretadas con fuerza.

—Seung...

—Phichit... —lo miro preocupado—. Por fin estás despierto.

El olor a sangre lo tenía mareado, entonces supo que había muerto, pero para renacer en otra cosa peor. Miró a Seung y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Lo siento, tuve que... —un suave dedo pausó aquellas palabras que iban a salir de sus labios.

—Tomaste la mejor decisión, sin embargo...

Seung tembló por unos segundos, pensando que lo iba a rechazar, que lo iba a odiar por lo que le hizo.

—¿Pero?...

—Debemos irnos de aquí Seung. Nuestro deber terminó e iremos al desierto, a las catacumbas del rey Salomón porque creo que sabemos quién es Yuuri y Viktor, ahora debo confirmar mis sospechas.

Seung abrió los ojos enormemente.

—Pero... ¿cómo es que de repente sabes eso? Nadie nunca supo dónde está la tumba del rey Salomón y con este apocalipsis, menos...

Phichit se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Algo dentro de mi palpita fuerte —sonrió sin soltar la cálida mano del moreno—. Te lo diré cuando estemos lejos de este maldito lugar, vamos a celebrar con las brujas en unos cuantos años y debemos hacerlo cuando Yuuri cumpla dieciséis años.

¿El rey Salomón eh?, quién lo iba a pensar, esta historia se pone cada vez más compleja y así están llegando a su cúspide del secretismo, Yuuri pronto será descubierto y peor porque el mundo estallará en mil pedazos cuando todo salga a la luz. ¿Y las brujas?, vaya, sí que nos olvidamos que existen.

El treinta de abril, en ciertas localidades de Europa, las brujas del mundo se reúnen a celebrar su fiesta pagana, una de las más grandes del mundo del ocultismo y no, no hablamos de Halloween, hablamos de _Walpurgis_. Un lugar donde llegan demonios invitados y pasan cosas inusuales.

Seung se levantó sin discutir ese asunto con él.

—Debo llevarte con alguien primero...

Phichit sonrió y se levantó posando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Me llevarás por fin con el hombre que capturó a Giacometti?

Lo sabía, Phichit lo sabía y algo pasó en él durante esa transformación, algo que agudizó sus sentidos, acaso ahora ¿Era un oráculo o algo similar?, se daban extraños casos en los que los humanos se convierten en oráculos de sangre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Seung realmente sorprendido.

—No temas decirme la verdad mi Seung —añadió Chulanont sonriéndole—. Sé que todo fue culpa del mismo Christophe que todo esto se saliera de control, por lo que no guardo resentimiento, teníamos un objetivo y estaba en nuestro destino morir por meternos con ustedes.

—Entonces...

—Sé que Viktor lo convirtió y créeme, estoy deseoso de conocerlo personalmente, a él y a Yuuri.

Sin más misticismos, aquella vez Seung por primera vez tomó al tailandés de la cintura y lo besó, en verdad que lo deseaba mucho y lo necesitaba.

Por un lado, se sabía que Seung es un brujo de alto nivel, un verdadero mago de los oscuros y su familia sirvió a Luzbel desde los primeros humanos el mundo, por eso no entendía que quería él con su gente, pero claramente fue el demonio quien le dio la inmortalidad y el mismo que llevó a su familia a la hoguera apenas se descubrió la traición de ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo IV - Walpurgis [Parte I]- The secret of our hearts.**

* * *

**Nueve de la noche, mansión Nikiforov – Actualidad.**

**Dieciocho años después.**

* * *

Yuuri había crecido sin mucha dificultad en esa enorme mansión puesto que había sido criado con todo el amor de su padre adoptivo, Chris, y por eso nunca se sintió solo.

Iba al colegio como un chico normal y no sabía nada de la persona que le dio aquella lujosa vida, o sea Viktor, quien era su tutor y por consiguiente su amor desde tiempos recónditos. Yuuri estaba al tanto de los sucesos entre él y Chris, de cómo estos dos apenas se llevaban bien y de lo que Viktor le hacía a Chris.

Yuuri guarda la historia de sus verdaderos padres en sus génes y soñaba constante con Luzbel y Metatrón, pero Viktor no lo recordaba por alguna razón y era algo que debía solucionar de algún modo.

Yuuri no tenía claro porque Viktor desapareció de su vida apenas cumplió sus siete años, pero si sabía que en algún momento el ruso tenía que volver porque lo necesitaba y su corazón pedía a gritos una explicación mejor que andar escondido.

Cada noche, cuando el japonés tocaba el piano, lloraba, porque Viktor no quería mostrarse ante él y eso ya estaba sacándolo de quicio.

—Viktor —murmuró el azabache.

Yuuri desde pequeño fue instruido en muchas disciplinas donde tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender mucho y algunas conllevaban al dolor, pero era necesario.

Chris aprendió a moverse entre las sombras haciendo encargos y ocupándose de sus propios problemas, porque no iba a dejar de ser policía por culpa de Viktor, al menos no desde que hace diez años Viktor dejara de beber su sangre dándole más libertad de seguir investigando.

—Yuuri, ¿te sientes bien? —Preguntó Chris preocupado.

Sin embargo, toda esa vida que le dio no le importaba porque solo él conocía el corazón de Viktor. A pesar de que nunca se dejaba ver ni hablaba directamente con él, Yuuri podía sentir su sombra cuando estaba triste y cuando no a través del anillo y el pacto que los une.

—¿Acaso no piensa volver, Chris? Dile que venga —le dijo a Chris sentado en el salón de clases, la verdad lo extrañaba.

Chris tocó su hombro y sonrió intentando calmarlo.

—Lo hará, pero no creo que ahora sea el momento —una llamada por celular lo interrumpió—, pero te prometo que hablaré con él cuando lo vea porque creo que sí deben hablar, pero yo no puedo meterme mucho en eso.

Yuuri miraba su anillo de oscuridad una y otra vez, tenía un color triste ese día.

Entonces recordó que era su último año en el colegio, sería su cumpleaños dieciocho, y las ganas de tirar el anillo a la basura eran grandes y era porque quería darse por vencido.

Cuando Yuuri cumplió los quince tuvo problemas en la escuela y se atrasó un año debido a una depresión por culpa del desinterés de Viktor. Yuuri quiso ver a Viktor, pero éste no se dejó y se vio obligado a gritarle en medio de un caos, haciendo que el corazón de Yuuri se estrujara y se sintiera inseguro.

—¿Sabes? Si no hubiese sido por ti hace tiempo me hubiese ido la mierda aquel año, hubiese preferido morir —la inseguridad de Yuuri hablaba a veces cuando se sentía mal.

Chris apagó el maldito teléfono olvidando su trabajo y se sentó al lado de Yuuri y tomó sus manos.

—Bebé, entiendo que te sientas mal y solo a causa de la ausencia del imbécil de Viktor. Te digo algo, no es que él no quiera hablar contigo, aunque tenga sus dudas existenciales, él tiene que lidiar con peleas de estos locos que están por joderlo, pero te digo que eso está por acabar pronto.

Yuuri asintió algo triste sin decir mucho.

—Te quiero, Chris —lo abrazó sintiéndose más calmado—. Quisiera que te quedaras a oír la clase, pero sé que tienes mucho trabajo. Ahora Viktor me quiere quitar lo único que tengo.

—Hey, eso tampoco es así, Yuuri —Chris sabía que Viktor también se sentía cansado y con mucha presión—, voy a hacer que hable contigo al menos para que te calmes un poco, no me gusta verte así.

Chris sabía que por más que Yuuri disimulara su ánimo siempre caía presa de sus miedos.

Viktor estaba en silencio viendo y escuchando la escena desde el cuarto de cámaras, se sintió mal y culpable por la depresión que sufrió Yuuri en ese entonces, él no quería hacerlo sufrir, tenía miedo de hacerle daño y por eso siempre lo mantuvo alejado de él, pero ahora empezaba a cuestionarse si fue buena idea hacer todo aquello.

—Voy a tener que hablar con Yuuri pronto —Viktor no iba a seguir así—. Solo debo completar lo que inicié rápido.

Yuuri estaba sentado en la banca de su pupitre justo cuando Chris se fue hace media hora.

El colegio al que asistía se llamaba _Sanctum öris di Aureus_, un célebre internado conocido como _(Santuario de la flor Dorada)_; cuyos estudiantes se distinguen por sus dones y extraños poderes, aquellos que les quedó luego de la primera purga humana hace dos mil años atrás.

Más que todo porque eran buenos en muchas disciplinas y sobre todo en las de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El uniforme del colegio es especialmente de color negro, con una insignia dorada en forma de flor bien bordada con hilo, elegante y simple a la vez. Aparte de ser un lugar frío ubicado en _Siberia_, no hace falta decir que se les ve siempre con gabardinas oscuras o rojas, combinadas con bufandas blancas y negras alrededor del cuello.

El japonés era un prodigio único y estaba por encima de todos, su nivel no era suficiente para él mismo porque Yuuri siempre corría peligro y necesitaba despertar su poder verdadero del todo, que pese a su condición de alumno, había cosas menos importantes rondando su cabeza. Una de ellas era el hecho de que el resto de los estudiantes tengan cierto deseo insano por él y hayan intentado acercarse, y que Yuuri no hace más que rechazar sus intenciones.

Yuuri ganaba cualquier pelea que le impusieran, demostrando así que el tiempo lo volvió demasiado bueno y duro a la vez, después de todo tenía demasiado aguante y era algo que debía aprovechar. Aunque también era gracias a un libro que le dio Viktor, convirtiéndose así en su más enorme motivación.

Por cierto, ya les había dicho que es peligroso romper la regla número dos de ese internado, ¿no?:

_"Prohibido molestar a cualquier estudiante del plantel sin que este se haya metido contigo y haya pruebas contundentes, hay cámaras y te estaremos vigilando"._ Decía aquel letrero.

Es en serio, al menos esa advertencia disminuía la situación de que haya alguna pelea entre los estudiantes sin razón, menos si no te invitaban a un duelo. Así que siempre existirán los sentimientos negativos y reprimidos de la gente cuando no obtienen lo que quieren. Uno de esos tantos es la dichosa "_ley del hielo"_, o mejor la nueva ley "_persona invisible"_, en esta última se te ignoraba y no eras nadie ante sus ojos, la cual es la tendencia más estúpida inventada sobre la tierra y peor, creada por adolescentes descerebrados.

En ese colegio solo estaban los mejores chicos del mundo entero, era un colegio de clase élite y no cualquiera entraba allí, aunque si te portabas muy mal salías muerto, era así de simple. Siendo esa la última regla de todas, una que nadie se atrevía a romper ni lo han hecho jamás.

Otra regla es que no se puede escapar porque te obligaban a graduarte sí o sí, aunque fueses un repetidor y la mayor vergüenza del colegio. A no ser que en casos especiales te saquen por fuerzas mayores y tiene que ser tu tutor o tus padres, pero si escapabas te castigaban durante un fin de semana amarrado en un cuarto blanco sin comer, como si estuvieses en un verdadero manicomio.

No se admitían peleadores, delincuentes o problemáticos. Sin embargo, a Yurio le valía hectáreas de vergas infinitas porque aparte de ser un _"adulto problema"_ era bastante listo en muchas cosas, después de todo por nada se hacía pasar por un chico de diecisiete años, quien podía saltarse ciertas reglas.

El cómo entró allí se desconoce, pero también es muy listo.

Su objetivo realmente era acercarse a _Katsuki_ con cautela para estudiar si debía hacerle caso a Yakov, raptarlo y llevárselo para ser sacrificado, y como Yura no era tonto sabía que algo no concordaba en toda esa historia y debía descubrir que sucedía con ese japonés y Viktor.

Yuri Plisetsky lo había estado observando en silencio desde hace dos años que entró en el colegio, y fue bastante aburrido esperar tanto tiempo para estar en la misma clase que él.

—Lo admito, Yuuri Katsuki no será un oponente fácil, pero tampoco me atemoriza ni mucho menos ese esbirro entrometido.

La verdad que todo iría mejor si alguien dejase de cruzarse en su camino hacia el japonés, y ese alguien tenía nombre, _Otabek Altín_; quien no paraba de mirar a Yuri intensamente durante las clases y en el pasillo por lo que el rubio se sentía ultrajado y quien sabe cuántas cosas más inventadas por su mente. De solo mirarlo le agobiaba su intensidad.

Había algo muy caliente en su interior dando vueltas en esa profundidad de aquellos hermosos ojos negros que ni el mismo Plisetsky sabe cómo explicar. Sin embargo, es algo que debía evitar a toda costa porque no le gustaba los acosadores.

El rubio de ojos verdes debía darle las gracias a Viktor; quien tenía grandiosos hijos de puta como subordinados cuidando de Katsuki. De igual manera jamás lo ha desafiado ni tampoco se le antojaba pelear con un viejo como Viktor.

El tigre ruso no podía dejar pasar algo por alto, y es que Yurio estaba algo cansado de esa cara de idiota de Katsuki y esa voz sumisa que tenía todo el tiempo, por tanto en cualquier momento un lindo gatito terminaría estallando por la conducta aparentemente "_cliché_" de Katsuki. Ni él mismo sabía por qué le guardaba rabia al japonés.

Yuri realmente no lo conocía bien porque si tan solo se acercase a él no pensaría cosas tan a la ligera de Yuuri, pero ya lo descubriría por sí solo.

Además, ¿qué era esa mierda de estar leyendo libros todo el tiempo? Y sobre todo mojando como "_fangirl" _por alguien como Viktor. Sinceramente Yura no lo comprendía o más bien no lo conocía bien, lo que sí tenía claro como rey de los demonios de sangre, es que las feromonas de Yuuri apestaban mucho y eso que no se le escapaba ningún detalle de él.

—Al diablo creo que lo mejor es pedirle un duelo solo para acercarme a Katsuki, y esa es la única excusa perfecta.

Aparte de las feromonas del japonés, Yuuri deseaba poseer alguien a su lado y a su vez ser poseído por alguien, y por eso Yura podía distinguirlo a simple vista. La conclusión es que Yuuri era muy adorable para su gusto. Claro que a la mayoría le encantaría estar con Katsuki en la cama, menos al rubio.

—Tsk... —bufo Yura algo cabreado—. Ya me harté de esta mierda iré a por Katsuki.

Se dijo Yuri seguro de sí mismo para ir a iniciar una pelea con él e ir a retarlo. Respiró varias veces y se preparó mentalmente.

En el fondo Yura se sentía así porque era un animal acorralado, quería irse y no podía, por eso era hora de planear su fuga junto a Yuuri.

Por otro lado, Yuuri sentía que ese lugar era un maldito reclusorio, uno que Viktor le impuso para controlar su ansiedad por todo lo que siente y ve, ya que Yuuri es como una computadora mental, tiene recuerdos que no son suyos y alega poder ver cosas del futuro siendo esas emociones cada vez más frecuentes y fuertes en él.

—¿Está bien ser como soy? Ya me da igual que todos me ignoren o me busquen por conveniencia.

Yuuri no tenía ni la más mínima idea que ser adorable y luego ponerse como poseso en las peleas, era algo que desconcertaba a la gente, era como un pequeño eros que se transformaba cuando algo le comenzaba a gustar mucho.

Luego observó la pesadez del ambiente y la manera en que la gente de su alrededor lo miraba en silencio, se sentía juzgado por sus miradas y Yuuri sabía el por qué:

Era el futuro prometido de _"Viktor Nikiforov"_ y eso producía envidia, celos, odio hacia su persona. Según los papeles de la escuela Viktor lo inscribió así y no le hacía gracia porque ni siquiera se había visto ni nada. Eso le empezaba a molestar tanto, que ya no era un misterio para Yuuri tener a Viktor apartado de él.

En ese lugar es solo un frío internado donde vas y te quedas de lunes a viernes, sales por la tarde del mismo y luego, vuelves los domingos por la noche a tu rutina diaria de clases, simplemente una mierda aburrida sin acción.

Yuuri observaba una torrencial lluvia con nieve caer a través de los enormes cristales en las extensas ventanas del salón. A decir verdad, Yuuri estaba bastante molesto de dar clases. De todas formas no podía evitar sentir náuseas y escalofríos de vez en cuando porque sentía que alguien lo miraba intensamente, como con ganas de asesinarlo. La sangre dentro del cuerpo de Yuuri se lo decía.

Yuuri cerró sus ojos y se concentró dejando que todos los sonidos del salón se fueran, intentando buscar alguna sincronización de ondas fuera de lugar, logrando dar con su objetivo. Abrió los ojos y lo miró en aquella dirección.

Era ese estudiante apodado "Yuratshka", al que todos desafiaban y terminaban perdiendo vilmente humillados dado que Yuri no era un ser armonioso y el colegio lo tenía bajo lupa. Vio como lo observaba desde el aula que estaba enfrente, precisamente desde la puerta.

Yuuri cruzó su mirada con aquel rubio extraño y este bufo cabreado quitando sus verdes ojos y cerrando la puerta de golpe, y por supuesto que aquello más que asustar a Yuuri le hizo sentirse peor mentalmente.

—¿Qué pasa con ese chico? —Se preguntó sin estar claro, de hecho: _¡Qué diablos les pasaba a todos allí!_ No ha tenido paz desde que inició su primer año en ese maldito colegio. En vez de ser ignorado era acosado por las miradas y sentimientos que estos desprendían hacia él sin motivo alguno.

¿Para qué tenía que dar clases?, ¿protocolo? o es que a Viktor le encantaba torturarlo teniéndolo lejos de él. Total, el mundo volverá a purgarse muy pronto, así como en los textos sagrados lo decía claramente:

_En el primer mundo, muchos perecieron por el gran diluvio. En el segundo mundo muchos murieron por fuego, entonces todo llegará a su inicio y su final. Una vez que todo se congele y la gente muera por el frío, será su castigo y no terminará hasta que el dolor de un alma solitaria cese y ellos aprendan todas sus lecciones y haya nuevos humanos que hayan ascendido._

Yuuri recordó aquel párrafo de ese texto viejo mientras limpiaba sus gafas empañadas por el frío. Volviendo en sí, Yuuri sabía que Viktor siempre estaba observándolo desde las sombras, porque estaban conectados ¿no es verdad?, pero Viktor siempre estaba invisible ante sus ojos y Yuuri no era tonto. El moreno sentía su presencia cuando estaba en la mansión y junto a él.

—Padre, si supieras que necesito de tus consejos ahora, tal parece que estoy lidiando con un adulto bastante tonto —murmuró a sí mismo el pobre de Yuuri refiriéndose a Luzbel como su padre. De repente es como si algo dentro de su corazón le escociera con fuerza.

El punto es que también percibía como los estudiantes de su salón se divertían jugando a la consola, hablando o incluso haciendo otras actividades de las cuales claramente a Yuuri no le interesaba, de modo que todo era aburrido si no estaba practicando esgrima o cualquier deporte físico o mental.

Costaba creer que todos allí eran realmente buenos en peleas, si a veces parecían tan imbéciles en el sentido de que hacían sentir mal a otros.

Yuuri cada vez que faltaba una hora para salir de ese manicomio los días viernes se dedicaba a contar los minutos del reloj, únicamente para volver a la mansión, siendo el único lugar donde se sentía realmente cómodo y a salvo.

Todavía faltaban siete meses exactos para su tan ansiado cumpleaños número dieciocho, del cual no se sentía muy animado: ¿dieciocho años? Pero que son dieciocho malditos años humanos, sí lo más importante es que vivas experiencias a medida que pasa el tiempo, no quería celebrar una mierda con nadie, quería estar solo.

Phichit también había entrado a ese colegio por orden de Viktor. Después de conocer a Nikiforov, él le pidió que estuviese cerca de Yuuri por lo que su acercamiento estaba pactado.

Cuando Chulanont lo vio no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco.

—Hey, hola. Mucho gusto Yuuri. ¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó Phichit.

Yuuri soltó un largo suspiro cuando un joven de ojos oscuros, piel trigueña, se le acercó con una sonrisa cálida. Claramente al principio no sintió confianza, pensó que era otro loco con una manía diferente al resto, ya que era el chico de los hámsteres.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

Preguntó un azabache cortante y algo frío puesto que estaba cansado de que la gente lo mirara como a un extraño, o que le dijeran cosas sucias mediante notas y lo trataran de bicho raro a veces.

—Nada, solo quiero ser tu amigo ¿Podemos hablar tranquilos o no? —insistió Phichit.

Yuuri lo miró serio e inseguro al principio. La verdad que no tenía amigos. Sin embargo, iba a intentarlo una última vez así que no se opuso y suavizó su mirada sin dejar ese aire de desconfianza.

—Está bien, total, la escuela es amplia para que cada quien haga lo que le dé la gana, y ya que no tengo otra opción.

Phichit pudo sentir algo de aquel amargo sentimiento en Yuuri por sus palabras, preocupado por el chico que se sentó a su lado.

—Yuuri, hay gente que nos puede escuchar o vigilar, pero sé que tienes el excepcional don de cambiar la realidad y ocultar nuestra conversación por pocos instantes y lo que te voy a contar es importante, tanto que ni Viktor lo puede oír.

El chico de lentes azules se quedó muy intrigado por sus palabras ¿Alto secreto?, de inmediato hizo que todo a su alrededor cambiara y estuviese un poco más en privado y para eso bien sabemos que Yuuri usó magia antigua.

—Más te vale que sea algo que me interese porque no estoy de humor últimamente, y no sé qué haría si lo que me tienes que decir resulta que no es algo de mi agrado —dijo Katsuki.

—Bien, gracias por confiar en mí y créeme que te va a interesar mucho porque tiene que ver con tu Viktor y la iniciación del Walpurgis —replicó Phichit esperando captar su total atención.

Yuuri se tensó mucho al oír la última palabra _Walpurgis_, sin duda era la noche de brujas y no precisamente caía en _Halloween_. Ellos se encontraban muy cerca de esa fecha que caía del treinta de abril al primero de mayo de cada año, por lo que el día de las brujas se celebrará en dos semanas más.

Yuuri conocía perfectamente la tradición. Era un hecho que él sabía mucho sobre ese festival, siendo así algo que le intrigaba mucho últimamente, así que hizo un poco de memoria de algunos antiguos textos leídos.

Se dice que:

_«El festín con sangre de las brujas tuvo sus orígenes con los nórdicos o, bien conocido como vikingos y más tarde fue acogida por los celtas, en honor al dios del fuego Valakia; la finalidad de esa celebración era dar por terminada la temporada de invierno y, a su vez, dar la bienvenida a la primavera encendiendo fogatas cuyo humo reverdecía y expiaba las villas de ese entonces»._

Sin duda era una gran tradición del norte, pero una que escondía algo realmente macabro:

_Cuentan los mitos que seres místicos como: hombres lobos, demonios, entre otros invitados, se reúnen para dar caza a veinte vírgenes inocentes, con edades aproximadas entre los dieciséis-diecisiete años y cuya finalidad es hacer un ritual macabro que consiste en matar a diecinueve vírgenes y bañarse en su sangre. Una vez muertas las deshuesan para crear las famosas "hogueras de hueso purificado". La que quede viva dice que se entrega al diablo por voluntad propia mientras el resto disfruta viendo al ser sufrir durante horas de sexo macabro donde solo tienen dos opciones: morir o servir a Satán._

De solo pensar en todo eso, Yuuri tembló producto de un escalofrío regido por una leve electricidad en toda su espina dorsal, aunque esta vez aquel choque eléctrico se paseó desde su cerebro hasta el coxis del chico de cabellos negros, siendo aquello lo único que logró fue ponerlo en alerta ahora, manteniendo sus ojos en aquella persona que tenía enfrente.

—Ya veo, de solo imaginarlo mejor suéltalo ya, ¿quieres? —Dijo Yuuri algo nervioso.

Sin duda alguna que a Yuuri le preocupaban muchas cosas últimamente, podía leer y ver el futuro de otros menos el suyo propio, ni lo que sucedería a continuación en los siguientes días.

Yuuri sabía que había algo extraño en todo eso dado que su sentido sensorial del mundo se había activado, podía sentir que el vínculo con Viktor empezaba a nublarse, y eso seguramente sucedía porque el mismo Viktor estaba cortando ese lazo de manera lenta y silenciosa, haciéndole sentir tristeza y dolor sin tener una razón del porqué quería alejarse de él.

Aquello le dolía un montón al pobre Yuuri, esa extraña situación que lo mantenía alejado de Viktor no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran un poco de sólo pensar en él, al oír su nombre en su cabeza y en los labios de aquel chico, el menor comenzaba a desesperarse un poco, sinceramente en esos momentos Yuuri se estaba descontrolando de forma emocional.

—Habla, que ya no soporto tu prolongado silencio —fue como un grito silencioso, algo inesperado que al final se salió de la mente de Yuuri quien estaba algo agitado.

El ex detective pudo sentir el miedo en el muchacho, así que le dedicó una sonrisa e intentó tomarlo de sus manos para consolarlo de aquello que se estuviese imaginando. Sin embargo, Yuuri apartó sus manos por instinto.

—Cálmate primero, no es nada malo, Seung y yo queremos ayudarte —aclaró el tailandés.

—¿Viktor sigue con la idea de matarme, verdad? Dímelo —en sus ojos había una mirada suplicante, una que decía muchas cosas y no quería una respuesta positiva de su parte.

Cuando Yuuri estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso, ambos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que tenía la habilidad de colarse en la mente de las personas, era Yuri Plisetsky.

Ya sabía el japonés que algo se traía aquel rubio después de todo. Yuuri sabía que su habilidad mental aún no era tan poderosa como para retener a alguien en una ilusión y menos por mucho tiempo. La conclusión es que podía ser espiado por cualquiera con un rango superior a él o a Viktor, pero en esos momentos Viktor no estaba y estaba algo débil.

Phichit miró con el entrecejo fruncido a Plisetsky, estaba algo inquieto por su presencia allí, no le hizo nada de gracia que ese ruso estuviese allí.

Bueno, a Yuuri tampoco le gustó mucho porque estaba irrumpiendo una parte de su espacio personal.

—¿Qué haces aquí Yuuri? ¿Yakov aún no se da por vencido? —Preguntó Phichit en modo irónico y curioso a la vez.

—Estoy metido en este colegio contra la voluntad de Yakov y del resto de ellos para ser franco, chico hámster, así que mejor da gracias que no saben nada —respondió de forma triunfal.

Yuuri se quedó confuso ¿Acaso vino a acabar con él por cuenta propia?, pero si está contra la voluntad de esos seres que lo buscan es porque algo estaba pasando del otro lado o ¿no?, quería pensar que era así. El chico de ojos rojizos se quedó expectante ante las palabras del rubio.

—Escúchame bien tonto, lo que quiero es un duelo contigo. ¿Aceptas? —dijo el ruso mientras lo miraba con algo de recelo—. Pero antes...

Yura lo ayudó a bloquear toda la ilusión contra cualquier persona o lo que sea que intentase entrar en su mente mientras ellos hablaban. Finalmente lo miró y siguió hablando.

—No aceptaré un no por respuesta. En tal caso no quieras darme una, vas a tener que demostrarme quién eres, el por qué te persiguen y que tienes de especial Katsuki, porque quiero un motivo para no unirme a la partida de matanza que se viene, donde obviamente figura tu persona.

¿Matanza? ¿Acaso Yuuri escuchó bien? Precisamente en dos semanas habría una y de nuevo volvió a respirar algo agitado y miró a Phichit cuando le dijo que él "_figuraba dentro de ella_", sentía que todo se estaba viniendo abajo. Yuuri se calmó y cerró los ojos primero para luego mirar a Plisetsky con determinación porque ya nada de eso era coincidencia.

—Eres increíble, Yuri —dijo el tailandés enfadado—. No tenías que decirlo así, se lo estoy explicando por partes y con más tacto.

—Ups, perdone señor Hamster —se burló el rubio.

—Deja de llamarme así —inquirió Phichit.

—Ya veo que no me conoces de nada —replicó Yuuri—. Muy bien, déjame mostrarte una cosa antes, luego harás lo que se te pegue la gana, Plisetsky.

El chico de ojos café se levantó y se instaló frente al rubio, quien con un leve sonrojo no le quitó la mirada de encima. Yuuri percibió esas ganas de su parte que sentía de aporrear a su persona, pero algo en el fondo se lo impedía.

Lo primero que hizo Yuuri es acercarse y besar su mejilla izquierda, acariciando esta última.

Plisetsky se quedó atónito y detuvo su mano antes que siguiera. _¿Qué intentaba decirle con ese saludo y esa confianza?_, pensó en un apodo temporal para él mientras trataba de no perder la paciencia con sus juegos y golpearlo por haberlo tocado de ese modo tan confiado.

—Sé más claro, Katsudon, que me empiezas a fastidiar un poco con tus cosas —manifestó un Yuri no muy contento.

Yuuri no le molestaba que lo llamaran así, de modo que sonrió y le besó los labios sin previo aviso. Provocando que al principio Yurio se estremeciera de furia y ganas de matarlo, aspecto que fue cambiando en cuestión de segundos y amortiguado por recuerdos del pasado, aquellos que fueron inmediatamente traspasados a su memoria, recuerdos de su madre, de su nacimiento y recuerdos de su verdadero padre.

Una vez terminó todo el proceso que duró diez minutos, Yuuri se separó del apodado "_rey de los demonios de sangre"._

Yurio se encontró estático y boquiabierto echándose hacia atrás con cara de asombro y miedo, se llevó una mano a sus labios.

—Dime, qué fue eso cerdo —reclamó Yuri.

Phichit también estaba asombrado de lo sucedido, Dios si Viktor ve eso seguro que mata a Yurio por tocar a Katsuki cuando fue al revés, pero un beso no implicaba impureza ¿o sí?, se preguntó que estaba tramando el silencioso de Yuuri.

—Así como lo viste Yuri, solo soy un alma que nació hace mucho y ahora estoy en este cuerpo gracias a tu madre y no somos hermanos, pero si venimos de un arcángel que se supone que se llamaba Rafael. Además de eso Viktor, tú y yo compartimos con alguien en especial.

El rubio de ojos verdes necesitaba unos minutos para procesar todo aquello. Rafael cayó ante las manos de Luzbel enamorado, pero luego no se supo más de él. Luzbel le concedió el deseo de su nacimiento. Plisetsky pensó en lo complicado del asunto y enterarse que fue concebido por deseo más que por amor era algo que dolía.

Yuri se vio a sí mismo en brazos de Rafael, recién nacido ahogado en llanto, era un ser prematuro y frágil de pequeño, claramente más fuerte que Rafael por parte de su padre. Rafael era un ser de cabellos rubios largos y ojos verdes.

Yuri sintió una tristeza terrible por golpearle el corazón, pero lo disimuló muy bien en ese momento. Rafael eligió hacerlo adepto a la sangre para camuflar su naturaleza y la de Yuuri igual, pero Yuuri no era un demonio que era lo más extraño. Yuuri se conservó su naturaleza original de ángel, protegido por la voluntad de Luzbel.

Yuuri sabía las dudas que tenía Plisetsky en ese momento, antes de darle una explicación coherente pensó en un párrafo de los viejos textos que decían:

«Muchas personas tachan al rey de Luz como "Demonio" o con cualquier otro apodo traducido, que vendría a ser prácticamente lo mismo, pero si vemos el reverso de esa palabra _"oinomed",_ suena como nombre de jerarquías de diferente vibración astral, una más oscura, pero el vacío representa oscuridad por lo que era normal en un mundo donde existe equilibrio.

El diablo no es el diablo, cuando "oinomed" es una de las primeras palabras antiguas del universo que significa "sabiduría universal", cuya marca original se ha perdido en la historia de la humanidad, mejor dicho, no les ha sido revelada. Por eso cuando escuchan la palabra "demonio" se transversa su original significado a calamidad, maldad, odio y todo lo tenebroso del mundo».

Con eso claro, tanto Yuuri como sus otros dos acompañantes llegaron a la conclusión que el pecado original no venía de Adán y Eva, porque realmente no existía tal cosa. De ser así, el pecado original se daba desde que los caídos tuvieron hijos entre sí y los volvían humanos, de allí fue que nacieron Adán y Eva quienes realmente ya sabían lo que hacían.

Yuuri no era hijo legítimo de Rafael, quien no era caído ni tenía su sangre, ni rasgos, entonces solo fue amoldado en el vientre del arcángel para darle la forma que tanto querían sus padres originales. Yuuri y los humanos no eran hijos de ningún pecado.

Los humanos simplemente eran descendientes de seres superiores que obtuvieron el conocimiento a través de un código cifrado en una manzana que les dio Luzbel, aquel código que despertó su ADN dormido.

Por lo que aquella estupidez solo fue impuesta por la iglesia para controlar a las masas y meterle miedo.

—Oye, entonces Luzbel te dio a Luz a ti y a Viktor hace mucho tiempo. Ahora todo tiene sentido, pero ustedes eran almas sin formas, no son hermanos, pero si son almas gemelas, por lo que Rafael se ofreció a darles forma en su vientre. ¿Quién es tu verdadero padre Katsuki?

Yuuri se sentó al lado de Yurio para responder a su pregunta mientras Phichit lucía demasiado sorprendido por semejante revelación.

—Metatrón, un soberano de los primeros dioses —respondió algo melancólico—. Los recuerdos de Luzbel pasaron a mi cuando nací, pero no a Viktor y él odia a Luzbel sin saber que realmente nos dio a luz a ambos, antes que nada lo detesta sin saber cómo pasaron las cosas y que todo fue para protegernos de ya tú sabes quién.

Phichit estaba cada vez más perdido en el silencio de esa conversación, pero ya iba entendiendo lo que sucedía.

Yura sintió curiosidad por todo.

—Ya veo, así que tu padre real era un ser superior incluso a Luzbel, uno que nadie sabe cómo murió. Entonces puede que seas un querubín por completo que ni la sangre de mi madre sirvió para resguardarte, ¿no?

—La verdad es que Rafael nos aisló de su sangre para que no perdiéramos la esencia de ambos padres originales, después de todo los ángeles y todos los seres que tenemos almas, nacemos como luces de este universo, es complejo de entender —respondió Yuuri animado.

Entonces Yuuri le contó todo lo que vio en sus sueños y que por alguna razón, ahora comenzaba a darle el voto de confianza a Yura. Esperando que este lo entendiera y como era normal, se podía sentir en Yurio que ambos tenían sentimientos encontrados.

—Lo siento mucho Yuri —dijo Yuuri.

—No lo sientas —Yura se quedó pensativo y a la vez molesto—. Los verdaderos malvados están arriba de nosotros, mataron a Metatrón y encerraron para siempre a Luzbel dejando que su alma muera en el vacío, eso sí que es terrible. Dios debió haberlo detenido ¿Porque no lo hizo?

—No metas al creador en esto —dijo Yuuri bajando la mirada—. Lo que ha pasado creo que tiene una razón, imagínate si el creador tiene que meterse en todo, incluso en el asunto de los humanos. Sería un caos que alguien de tanto poder crear tanto desequilibrio más del que ya existe. Se supone que cada uno es libre de evolucionar.

—Comprendo —suspiró Yuri resignado.

Yuuri se quitó los lentes y no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas en el momento porque esos mismos seres ofrendaron poderes a los humanos para destruir el mismo equilibrio de todo, volviendo la historia de sus padres a un verdadero infierno, seguramente el universo los hubiese dejado ser felices allí en su hogar.

Lo que más le jode es que le arrebataron la historia de su Viktor volviéndolo en su contra.

—Sabes, yo amo a Viktor, pero no puedo hacer nada si quiere asesinarme porque soy una amenaza, además...y-yo —hipó con voz temblorosa intentando contener sus lágrimas.

Yuri sintió pena por él durante esos largos minutos y pudo ver cómo se quebraba por dentro, aunque tal vez si hablaba con Viktor, éste se mostraría y las cosas se aclararían.

Al menos eso le dio a entender a Yuuri mientras continuaba hablando.

Phichit decidió que quería volver a unirlos para siempre, así tuviese que sacrificarse por salvar una parte de ese mundo donde estaban, llegó a una conclusión final.

—Escuchen lo que vamos a hacer, Yuuri y Yuri —dijo Phichit seriamente decidido.

Yuri y Yuuri lo observaron expectantes, al menos esperaban que fuese algo bueno de tanta tristeza.

Phichit los miró y comprendió todo, pero antes le explicó una cosa:

—Cuando fui con Seung a la tumba del rey Salomón fue para buscar su cetro y el sello, si en la historia de la humanidad nadie supo cómo llegar es porque esta tumba está oculta con magia arcana y antigua, un poder divino —señaló el moreno mientras hacía aparecer un pergamino ante sus ojos—: porque resulta que dentro estaba la llave que abre la puerta al vacío, sí, ese lugar donde fueron encerrados los mayores demonios y almas, de donde proviene la muerte misma. Allí donde está encerrado Luzbel y la perdida alma de Metatrón seguro y otros señores.

Yuuri, al oír esas palabras, ahora tenía más esperanzas que antes. No pudo evitar que su corazón latiera al compás de una suave canción de paz mientras que sus ojos destilaban un brillo único dejando de lado las lágrimas.

—El alma de Metatrón fue destruida según tengo entendido Phichit-kun, no hables de eso tan a la ligera —dijo Yuuri.

Phichit sonrió al cuestionamiento de Yuuri y abrió un pergamino que encontró guardado dentro del mango del cetro y leyó el contenido corto que decía:

«_Las estrellas se estremecieron ante su creador, de ellas nació Metatrón, primer señor tronos de la humanidad, patrón de las almas humanas nuevas y los niños por venir. Aquel que despertará la pasión de la luz más bella para traer el orden sobre el caos, creando por primera vez hermosas almas._

Aquel ser supremo que un día será lanzado al vacío junto a su amado, volverá con la gloria para limpiar la Tierra quemando con frío a toda cosa viviente en ella y eliminará de los cielos a los detractores con ayuda de sus hijos. Metatrón es quien hizo llorar una vez más a las estrellas siendo capaz de crear un sol y una luna en almas para proteger el equilibrio donde se unirán en un acto de pureza, sangre y amor verdadero. Justo en su regreso, encontrará el camino a casa y sellará el vacío derrotando a la muerte misma.

Si el destino cambia entonces el mundo terminará con el rey y su reina, no volverán y no habrá nunca más paz para los humanos ni para otro ser, en cambio el destino no es dueño de nadie, pero puede ser vencido».

Yuuri fascinado intentó desglosar cada palabra, era algo complejo.

—¿Debo casarme con Viktor y unirme a él para sellar el vacío a su regreso? Phichit de verdad quieres decirme que mi verdadero padre está ¿vivo?, pero a la vez perdido.

—No Yuuri, no es así —rebatió Yura quien captó la idea—. Para abrir un portal se necesita mucha energía arcana, muchísima. No olvidemos que hacer eso también se requieren sacrificios sangrientos y rituales sexuales, pero que sean hechos en un día especial donde los muertos y los portales de otros mundos se conectan con este. Así que, adivinando la magnitud de tal evento, eso solo pasa solo dos veces al año, pero...

—Pero... una vez el portal esté abierto, viene el tiempo de cortejo de una pareja durante siete meses, hasta llegar al treinta y uno de octubre, pero en ese tiempo dentro del vacío, que sería un año y meses en la Tierra, a lo que llaman rituales sexuales, en realidad tiene que haber un acto de amor fuerte que los una y que sean bendecidos, no solo por Luzbel sino también por la gracia del mismo creador Yuuri —aclaró aún más el tailandés.

Yuuri temió que su pesadilla se hiciese realidad, no tenía opción, quería a su padre y su madre de vuelta. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de no lograrlo porque nadie hace mucho tiempo ha sabido cómo llegar al creador para pedirle una bendición.

—Eso sucederá durante el Walpurgis y...

—Concluirá en Halloween —añadió Yura para completar la frase.

—¡Correcto! El ciclo de la apertura e invocación empieza en abril durante el _Walpurgis_ y termina en invierno del _Halloween_ dentro del vacío, que es cuando el supuesto "demonio" se libera y viene a la _Tierra_. Además, Yuuri, en el norte, precisamente a mitad de marzo empieza la primavera y termina en invierno. Los portales se fusionan porque en medio de ellos está el verano (el sol) y el otoño (la luna), donde las cuatro estaciones se encuentran.

Amplio Phichit según las investigaciones de Seung Gil, era algo realmente fascinante y escalofriante a la vez de solo pensar lo que pasaría.

Yura tiró línea para terminar de implementar todo mientras cuadraba los cabos sueltos.

—Y las veinte vírgenes.

Yuuri estaba asombrado y aterrado a la vez porque ya comprendía todo.

—Se necesitan diez ofrendas para cada alma atrapada en el vacío, la última no es una ofrenda si al final muere y queda encerrada.

Yura lo negó con la cabeza y le explicó a Yuuri.

—Serían veintiún vírgenes, en las que veinte mueren y la otra es ofrecida para abrir y cerrar el portal en las fechas estipuladas, es la que tiene el acto sexual con el diablo o con un demonio mayor. Solo sé que las brujas danzan a su alrededor para despertarla o purificarla antes de que el acto comience.

—La llave de Salomón aparecerá cuando se cante con las palabras del pergamino y se hagan los conjuros correctamente. —aclaró Phichit.

Por otro lado en la mansión Nikiforov.

Viktor estaba intentando buscar señales de Yuuri dentro del colegio mediante sus cámaras espías ayudado por Seung, pero el coreano intentaba darle la larga hasta que ya no pudo más.

La última vez que los vieron estaban en el salón hablando, entonces las cámaras y todo lo diminuto que podía espiar a Yuu a distancia no sirvió, es como si algo las distorsionara por largos minutos y ellos desaparecieran de la nada.

Yuuri había desaparecido frente a sus ojos inquietó mucho a Viktor.

—Esto es extraño —dijo Viktor a Otabek.

El kazajo no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro pensativo

—¿Crees que Yura le haga algo?

—Lo asesino si eso pasa —contestó de inmediato el platinado con la mirada severa ante esa afirmación—. Es imposible que un crío como Plisetsky se burle de mí ahora.

_''Parece que alguien por poco pierde la cabeza''_, pensó Otabek haciendo referencia al ruso de cabellos níveos.

—Hombre, aunque el Yura parezca un maldito ilegal, no es ningún crío que no sabe lo que hace, así tranquilo Viktor. Confío en que volverán, sino que yo mismo iré a buscarlos.

Otabek iba a estar esperando Yura justo donde desapareció. Parece que por fin podía acercarse a él para joderlo si hacía falta.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —volvió a contestar Viktor, quien ya de por sí estaba frustrado de tener que cuidar mucho a Yuuri.

Otabek sabía que el pesimismo de Viktor era debido a su vínculo con Yuuri, si se hacía débil era porque él estaba perdiendo sus poderes, no porque Yuuri quisiera dado que Yuuri era el que más se aferraba a Viktor. Igualmente le estaba pasando factura el haber mandado a matar a muchos de sus fieles seguidores restándole puntos ante Yura y los esbirros de Yakov, de ser todo lo contrario ya lo hubiese encontrado con facilidad.

—Viktor permite que te ayude —se acercó a el platinado algo preocupado.

—Lo sé Altín, sé que estoy acabado por mi estupidez y lo peor de mis enemigos han sido invitados al festín, que será dentro de dos semanas. Mira que ni la sangre de Chris me sirve, por eso deje de tomarla hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Entonces todo va sobre la marcha? —Preguntó el kazajo con curiosidad.

—Eso parece —sin decir mucho se recostó de la silla, su rostro aparte de irritado lucía bastante cansado y desgastado.

Altín se puso a pensar acerca de las intenciones de Yura. El chico era un rebelde sin causa y problemático, pero debía admitir que a veces pensaba bien las cosas, él más que nadie sabía que era peligroso acercarse a Yuuri para hacerle daño.

Viktor abrió los ojos nuevamente observando las estrellas y alzando una de sus manos cuadrando la luna llena de ese día.

—Otabek, debemos evitar a toda costa que ellos ganen, debemos matarlos a todos esos días, por eso he decidido usar mi última esencia que me dio la bruja hace mil años, hace que mis poderes aumenten y duren un año más. Luego estaré totalmente vulnerable y este cuerpo morirá...

—Me parece buena decisión —habló el kazajo serio sin poder creerlo—, pero hay otras formas, unas de las cuales te niegas y otras de las cuales no has investigado bien y por favor ponte el anillo de luz, no preocupes más a Yuuri que lo tienes atormentado con tu débil lazo. Al menos si no quieres que se dé cuenta de tus planes de suicidio, igual sigo pensando que es mala idea irte y no decirle nada. Lo harás sufrir demasiado.

Otabek era como el lado duro y cruel, pero a la vez blando de la conciencia de Viktor cuando tenía que hablarle claro.

Viktor por su parte llevaba el anillo guardado por un año, su vínculo con Yuuri sin duda se había debilitado. ¿Por qué lo hizo?, porque no veía nada especial en el después de todos estos años y quería que esto terminara en tal caso que las cosas acabarán mal. Yuuri no le ha dado señales de nada.

Quizá porque pensó que era mejor que el gran Viktor Nikiforov muriera.

—Debo darte la razón Otabek, has ganado esta vez en dos cosas.

Altín lo miró sorprendido ¿Qué pasaba con Viktor?, si era el tipo más feliz de la tierra siempre, porque poco le importaba todo, ahora todo está cambiando y él lo sabe.

—¿En qué? —Preguntó el gran Beka con una sonrisa ladina.

—Amo a Yuuri—admitió sin pena alguna—. ¿No ves lo lindo que es?, me sentiría horrible si lo matara o si yo muriese, él me ama seguro y yo solo mira cómo le he pagado. Segundo, me pondré el anillo dado que no hay opción más que ocultar mis intenciones, porque no quiero lastimar a Yuuri si esto que haremos sale mal.

El kazajo estaba con una enorme sonrisa, quería decir "_te lo dije_". Con el amor no se juega al póker y te metes un tiro, no sabes cuándo te vas a enamorar porque simplemente es algo que pasa y aunque no conozcas a la persona, cuando entras en química con alguien es algo que sientes al instante y todo a tu alrededor arde como fuego, algo que va más allá.

—Ya lo sabía, pero por favor recapacita de lo que hablamos —Otabek se fue a buscar la cajita extraña donde guardaba el anillo—. Aquí tienes, Viktor.

Viktor se volvió a poner el anillo de luz y es como si una fuerza lo estremeciera, luego de eso se tomó la esencia que le dio la última bruja fortaleciéndose nuevamente.

—Aquí vamos, acabemos con esto.

Yura podía sentir que alguien venía a pasos agigantados, su corazón se llenó de un terror indescriptible. Así que miró al cerdito preocupado.

—Yuuri: Será mejor que nos demos prisa —dijo Yura—, en tomar una decisión. Sin embargo, hay alguien que viene y no durará más de diez minutos aquí.

El azabache se estremeció, algo había revitalizado su vínculo y no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco.

—Creo que es Viktor y siento que algo le pasa —murmuró Yuuri.

Phichit suspiró nervioso ante esa afirmación.

—Te iba a proponer que leyeras varios pergaminos de magia que rescaté de la tumba del rey Salomón, tiene poderes antiguos para que luches contra aquellos que quieren darte muerte. ¿Tienes algún otro plan Yuuri?

Yura lo miró intentando mantener a Viktor lejos de su mente, pero era ya casi imposible.

Yuuri se levantó con los ánimos arriba.

—Esta es mi última oportunidad para demostrarle a Viktor de lo que soy fuerte, y por eso he decidido entrar como _la virgen veintiuno,_ voy a participar en la cacería. Sé que muchos irán tras de mí, en realidad solo tienen que matar a veinte, lo único que tengo que hacer es sobrevivir, al menos hasta el final para encontrarme al Viktor, va siendo hora de encarar al mismo hijo del diablo y que más que con el otro hijo del mismo.

—¡Qué! ¡Estás loco! —Gritaron Phichit y Yura al mismo tiempo.

—¡Yuuri es peligroso! ¡Es a ti a quien quieren matar si mueres no podemos hacer nada! —dijo Phichit desesperado.

—¡Diablos, maldito cerdo, sí que eres demasiado necio! —Yura se llevó la mano al frente algo cabreado.

—Por favor, entiendan que necesito que amoldes los planes y haz lo que puedas Phichit, pero ayúdame, gánate un lugar en mi corazón como mi amigo —suplicó Yuuri, después de todo era su vida—. Además, es hora de acabar con ciertas tradiciones ¿Me quieren atrapar?, pues muy bien, vamos a darle lo que quieren, pero no les será fácil y Phichit, si de verdad quieres que confíe en ti, no cuentes nada a nadie.

Phichit se cruzó de brazos.

—Diablos, tú me pones en una situación difícil, pero descuida, te apoyo y Seung también, somos una tumba.

—Por tu culpa ahora voy a tener que participar en esa cacería, pero tranquilo, yo sé que tengo un plan para que no te destripen cerdo —dijo resignado Yuri.

Yuri no pudo contener más su muro mental, le empezaba a doler la cabeza, una fuerza fue rompiendo la ilusión que los escondía del mundo real. La barrera cayó, los estudiantes y todo el mundo volvieron a notar la presencia de ellos.

Yuuri era listo, podía sentir la presencia de Viktor cerca, ya que su guardaespaldas nos miraba de forma indescifrable. Esa mirada de soldado de Otabek chocando con la de Yura era impresionante. Ninguno de los dos parecía ceder.

—¡YURA! Así que eres bueno creando ilusiones para ver series en 3D —chilló Phichit contento exaltando a todos los del salón, incluso a Otabek, quien los miraba desconcertado.

—¡Verdad que sí? —Sonrió de forma linda y en el fondo, muy fingida—. ¡Yuuri vamos a comer Katsudon!

—¡Sí! Y lo mejor que es hecho por él. ¿Verdad Yuu-chan? —dijo Phichit guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Eh! ¡Sí bueno! —Se sonrojó—. ¡Es mi plato favorito! ¡Pero tiendo a engordar rápido si como mucho!

Un Viktor invisible los observaba desde el salón. Estaba con una cara de sorpresa insufrible, al ver que se llevaban muy bien dio un suspiro de alivio, luego se posicionó al lado de Otabek quien era el único que podía verlo.

—_Amazing..._ —susurró Viktor asombrado—. ¿Oye cómo es que estuviste trabajando con ese Yuri?, todavía no me retracto de querer asesinarlo, pero...

La cara de Beka era impagable puesto que también estaba igual de sorprendido que Viktor.

—Oye Viktor, la verdad que ni yo lo sé ¿Desde cuándo son amigos?, en fin, solo importa todo esto, es bueno, creo que es Phichit quien realmente está haciendo un buen trabajo entonces.

Ambos continuaron viendo la conversación bien actuada de los tres al ver en qué terminaba todo ese rollo que tenían.

Yuuri sentía que hacía falta algo para concluir su hermosa mentira porque nadie podía engañar a un genio como Viktor. Sin embargo, Yuuri tampoco se iba a dejar engañar por Viktor, seguro que él también le escondía cosas sobre su pasado. Así que estarían a mano.

—¿Entonces Yuri, somos amigos de nuevo? —dijo el precioso japonés con una sonrisa sincera y extendiendo la mano—. Tenemos un duelo programado para cuando el semestre acabe.

Yuri le dio un apretón de manos.

—De acuerdo, trato hecho —dijo el rubio.

Otabek impresionado empezó a aplaudir mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Phichit se estremeció y pensó _¿Demonios se habrá dado cuenta de la farsa?_

Yura lo miró desconcertado cuando este se posó frente a él y extendió su mano.

—Yo también quiero ser tu amigo, pero quiero serlo sinceramente. ¿Me dejarías?

Yuuri y Phichit boquiabiertos se quedaron quietos mirando la escena. ¿Qué hará Yura?...

Plisetsky intentaba no darle vuelta a la situación, pero tampoco podía dejar a ese pesado hombre sin un cumplido; era la primera vez que alguien le pedía ser su amigo de verdad, ¿dudarlo?, claro, tenía ya muchas dudas dentro de sí mismo. De hecho, había una lucha constante contra todos sus demonios internos en ese momento.

—_Cla_-claro que sí —expresó algo nervioso y ruborizado. De solo estrechar su mano sentía cosas fluir a través de ella. Una calidez inexplicable, pero luego de un rato la soltó.

Viktor sonrió ante el suceso, al famoso _Yuratshka_ había caído ante los encantos del kazajo, eso creyó.

—Bien jugado Altín.

Yuuri casi pudo escuchar la voz de Viktor en un susurro cantado por el viento, justo cuando su presencia desapareció y giró su cabeza de inmediato, mas no lo encontró. _Viktor era cruel con él y_ _sentía que le ocultaba algo._

El menor miró su anillo de oscuridad y lo besó pensando en él.

—Yo soy fuerte Vitya y te lo voy a demostrar.

Viktor, en la oscuridad de su habitación, tirado sobre calma, observaba el anillo de luz. En ese momento cerró los ojos y a su mente vino la imagen de un Yuuri muy real, una que se apareció frente a él y lo besó con mucha intensidad, su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo. Le había susurrado algo y Nikiforov no pudo oírlo.

Aquello fue muy real, tanto que hizo que el ruso se sentara de una sola vez en su y casa en su enorme cama. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápido.

¿Cuánto más soportaría esto?, Yuuri estaba creciendo y ya sabía lo que era bueno y malo. El problema es que tenía diecisiete años todavía como para hacer algo con él, eso era algo que Viktor respetaba.

Desde el otro lado Yuuri abrió los ojos y sonrió. Satisfecho por haber visto a Viktor en unos cortos segundos, creando una imagen en su mente para él, eso quiere decir que sus poderes se empezaban a intensificar poco a poco.

Yuuri se hacía muy fuerte mentalmente cada minuto que pasaba, por lo que tomó los pergaminos que Phichit le dio en secreto y se dispuso a estudiar en la biblioteca, ignorando a todos. Solo tenía dos semanas para el comienzo de esa festividad y algo nuevo tenía que aprender.

Dos semanas después.

El rey JJ, Emil, Yakov, Celestino y todos los del clan se reunieron para asistir a la invitación de los "_juegos macabros de Viktor"_. Sabían que iba a ser un festín de sangre y lo peor es que caía un sábado por la noche. Todos muy elegantemente vestidos para la dichosa cacería, se reunieron, todos menos Yuri quien dijo que los alcanzaría después.

A pesar de que querían matarse sabían que era la oportunidad de terminar con el ser cabellos de plata, y de paso matar a Katsuki; de quien temían que este hiciera algo de verdad terrible para ellos y para la humanidad entera.

Ese día por orden de Viktor el internado no dejó a Yuuri regresar a casa, por lo que el menor al darse por enterado se enfureció y no se molestó en gritarles, se fue en silencio y se encerró en su habitación, donde era _supuestamente_ vigilado por Viktor.

Pero eso no le importaba mucho al azabache, ahora era un experto en magia antigua. Se había estudiado los pergaminos del rey Salomón a escondidas, y en dos semanas pudo aprenderse todo y practicar en secreto. Algo en sus fuerzas se había incrementado porque estaba casi al nivel de Viktor, dado que el rey Salomón tuvo en sus manos algo tan valioso como la voluntad de Metatrón.

¿Esa faceta rebelde y de hacer lo que quiera era culpa de que Viktor lo ignorara?, el chico primero interfirió sin que Viktor sospechara, creó una ilusión de sí mismo estudiando en su habitación. Le había programado para quedarse dormido y como si fuese una especie de maniquí.

—¡Perfecto! —El joven se quitó sus gafas y se las puso al ser arcillado idéntico a él, para eso utilizó magia oscura. Luego creó unos lentes de contactos transparentes que usaría para salir.

Yuuri ahora podía hacerse invisible.

—_(Minha tulla arhka arh saek) Ilumina mi camino y cubre con tus sombras cada paso _—recitó Yuuri.

Lo peor es que en sus recuerdos logró aprender la antigua lengua de ambos padres. Pero eso no paso en dos semanas, logró hacerlo durante esos cortos años de su vida.

El chico salió corriendo para ir al encuentro donde cambiaría el destino de todos. Aunque sabía que iban a morir muchos humanos, hecho que no lo iba a detener y por eso se arregló el pelo, se lo recogió con una cola, se veía realmente hermoso.

—Esta vez me las pagaran todos por hacerme sufrir, los mataré uno por uno.

¿Ese era un Yuuri enojado por todo?, pues sí, en el internado le aplicaban la ley de hielo por ser novio del platinado, Viktor lo ignoraba y el mundo lo quiere matar por considerarlo alguien peligroso cuando no era así, porque como todo, hasta él tiene un límite.

El muchacho se armó de valor para aceptar su destino, pero un destino que traería consigo la muerte de mucha gente.

Sus padres y Viktor, es a quienes quiere tener esperando al final del enorme laberinto al que iban a meter a todas las vírgenes que morirán. Así que debía presentarse como tal. Como una ofrenda más, realmente era la llave de los sucesos por venir.

El chico llegó en silencio a la habitación de Yuri, quien lo esperaba junto a Phichit.

—Carajo, no pareces tú cerdito —dijo Yuri sorprendido.

—¡Increíble Yuuri! De verdad que desprendes una sensualidad inocente y atractiva con ese cuerpo —dijo Phichit igual de sorprendido que el otro.

Yuuri supo cómo cambiar de forma y se convirtió en una hermosa mujer virgen de cabellos negros; esa transformación sólo duraría hasta las doce medias noches, sin embargo, conociéndose, no soportaría mucho estar como una mujer.

El Walpurgis comenzaba a las seis de la tarde, así que debía darse prisa.

Yuri y Phichit le arrancaron la ropa sin pena ni gloria, lo maquillaron poco la verdad y comenzaron a vestirle de blanco con bordados de oro; así como en el tiempo de los griegos también le pusieron joyas de oro.

Era parte del ritual que la ofrenda llevará encima ropa blanca para las brujas y que fuera muy bella, por supuesto que sería el ofrecimiento perfecto para el diablo, lo que no sabían es que era su propio hijo.

—Yuuri, de verdad, espero que estés seguro de esto —murmuró Phichit acercándose y tomando sus manos con cuidado.

Katsuki agradeció el gesto de preocupación y le dedicó una sonrisa a Phichit.

—Créeme que lo estoy y ahora más gracias a ti por los pergaminos y a ti Yurio por enseñarme a fortalecer mis poderes mentales.

Yuri estaba harto de gestos así que estiró su mano como todo un caballero y Yuuri la tomó amablemente.

—Creo que mi ofrenda será la más hermosa de todas y no lo tomes como un cumplido cerdo estúpido, todavía me sigue pareciendo una idea estúpida.

Yuuri le guiñó un ojo riéndose de la falsa galantería del gatito ruso y luego se despidió de Phichit-kun.

Yuri era el encargado de llevar la virgen veintiuno. Una vez apareció junto con ella, el resto se le quedó mirando, incluso JJ le silbó descaradamente, por lo visto era más bonita que la misma Isabella, de hecho su belleza le recordaba a su ex mujer muerta y eso le dolía.

—Es una lástima con una mujer tan linda —dijo JJ.

Yuuri sonrió ante lo que dijo ese ser, que por su arrogancia debía ser el tal JJ.

—Llegas un minuto tarde —reprochó Yakov a Yuri.

Emil y los demás no paraban de mirar a Yuuri, era realmente _hermosa_ como mujer, nadie se dio cuenta quien era. Ese maldito de Yura tenía buen gusto, pensaron, pero era pésimo eligiendo a una mujer como esa solo para matarla.

Lilia sintió que era un desperdicio cuando pudieron hacerla una esclava sexual, ni modo.

—Dame su nombre para apuntarla en la lista del festín.

Yuri lo miró y Yuuri le confió el nombre con una sonrisa, en señal de que podía hablar por ella.

—Olvidé decirles que es muda y no puede hablar. Tuve que preguntarle el nombre a su madre, se llama _Marky Skalova_, es sueca con ascendencia rusa.

Sí porque Yuuri se transformó en una hermosa mujer sueca de cabellos negros y ojos negros como la noche.

En ese momento hasta el Celestino la lujuriaba con una fuerza inquietante, Yuuri se le erizaron los bellos del cuerpo por la mirada aguamarina de ese hombre. De hecho, todas las miradas estaban sobre él.

Sara se delineó las manos por los labios, se veía realmente exquisita.

—Espero que seas la última de todas, será realmente delicioso.

Yuuri apretó fuerte la mano de Yura, este lo notó nervioso e intentó calmarlo tomándolo de la cintura.

—Quien sabe tal vez termine entre las primeras —Yura sabía que las primeras veinte estarán muertas y con su carne hirviendo dentro de una caldera, lo único que salvarían son sus huesos.

—Tranquila, preciosa, estamos aquí para consolarte —dijo Phichit haciéndose el tonto.

—Así es —Seung afirmó con severidad.

—Recuerden que nos puede oír tontos —dijo Emil mientras su parte del instinto animal quería hacerla suya allí mismo sin piedad. De hecho, todos querían eso con el pobre de Yuuri sin saberlo.

El resto de las mujeres estaban listas y en la mansión de Nikiforov, donde fueron llevadas a una sala especial, presentaban el mismo demonio en persona.

Él las miró a todas y especialmente a una, a quien estremeció tanto al platinado que hizo que el corazón de Yuuri doliera. Posó su mano sobre su barbilla mientras Yuuri lo miraba en silencio apretando su puño.

Viktor se hizo el aéreo de no saber nada así que le sonrió dulcemente.

—Otabek, que comience el festín, llévalas a todas al jardín para que vean el gigantesco laberinto que tendrán que recorrer. Dile al aquelarre que se pongan sus máscaras y a los seres que aceptaron mi festín también.

—De inmediato —el hombre se las llevó a todas.

Viktor no podía apartar la mirada de esa mujer y ella menos.

Viktor sabía que ella no es nada normal y su silencio tampoco, pero por primera vez sintió una extrañeza en su corazón, la tibieza de sus manos y su alma le decía que la conocía de antes. No era esa persona que amaba, pero ella parecía ser fuerte y lo veía en sus ojos.

Otabek volvió y miró a Viktor pensativo mientras se terminaba de arreglar.

—¿Dónde la encontró Yuri? —Preguntó Viktor.

—¿A esa mujer? —respondió—. No creas, me he quedado sorprendido igual que tú, es una sueca y es muda según sé.

Viktor se sorprendió más, de igual manera prendió el monitor y vio a 'Yuuri' quien supuestamente estaba a salvo, estudiando en su habitación con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Lo observó por largo rato y después abandonó el lugar sin decir nada.


End file.
